Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You
by blueandyellow27
Summary: It’s the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. [RandyAshley][TrishJohnMaria] R&R! Thanks! [Chapter 35's is finally UP! And, this is complete!]
1. I Hate You!

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

Chapter 1. I hate him!

"I hate him so much! I hope he dies and goes to hell! Ugh!" She grunted as she darkened the color of her drawing.

'_A boy left. The girl's heart broke. In a room filled with darkness, she just simply cried there… alone.'_ She wrote at the back of the paper and signed her name.

"Hey there, girl! What's up?" She heard her best friend as he approached and sat beside her on the grounds.

"Hey, John." She greeted back, no life in her voice.

"What happened?" He asked, sensing that her best friend needed some help that time.

"We actually broke up. I mean a REAL broke up." She replied, still coldly

"Ash, c'mon! He like cheated on you more than 5 times but you just kept forgiving him!" He pressed, making his best friend realize what she was doing.

"But I love him!" She exclaimed, blinking few times to hold back the tears.

"Your love for him is SO stupid!"

"But that is what matters here!"

"Yeah, you and your so-called 'love'."

"C'mon! You're in love too!"

"Compare me to you, sweetheart. Me, I also think but you, you only love! You don't even think!"

"Because I love him! I'm not thinking! I am LOVING!"

"Whatever you say." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, babes!" Trish's voice came as she gave her boyfriend a peck.

"Hey!" John greeted back.

"What's up with her?" Trish asked, looking at her best friend.

"They broke up. The real one." He replied.

"Ohh…" She nodded.

Ash simply bowed down and stared at her work. 2 guys already broke her heart. And thoughts were roaming around her mind. She couldn't simply understand why they would leave her in the middle of their strong relationships. It hurt her cause they simply ran out of her life. She didn't want to be depressed but they made them. She didn't want scars on her heart but they simply wounded it. And she knew it! They just simply sucked big time.

She became stiff when she felt Trish hugged her. With that, she felt that Trish pitied her. She didn't want that! She didn't want to be pathetic. And right there, she felt so ashamed for herself. She felt ashamed cause of the fact that she actually cried in Trish's shoulder.

"I know you don't want to be pitied. Ashley—"

"Not my whole na—"

"I'm sorry. Ash, you are a great girl. You know that! I know that and John knows that too! Don't be depressed of him leaving you!"

"Trish, you know I love him! I loved him that I almost broke my mother's heart! That I almost fought with my brother! That I almost broke our friendship."

Trish broke the hug and held her on her arms. "He's not the only guy!" She exclaimed.

"But he's the only one who understands!" Ash exclaimed back.

"Wake up, girl! If he really understood you then he supposed to be here with you right now!" She told Ash, whose tears just kept streaming down on her face.

"Trish is right, sweetheart." John told his best friend with comforting voice.

"I just don't want you to pity me." She sniffled.

"We don't pity you. Ash, we're doing this cause we care for you." John said.

"Thank you so much." She managed to say in between sobs and she smiled weakly.

"What're friends for?" Trish smiled back at her.

"So, I'll just go to the water lavatory around the corner." Ash told them.

"Could we see these?" Trish asked, holding her sketchpad.

"Yeah! Sure. Whatever. Don't do something I wouldn't." She replied rolling her eyes.

John smirked as he watched his best friend left.

"She really did love that jerk." Trish commented to her boyfriend.

"Just let that be. If she really loves them, then let her be liberated." John replied.

"She's liberated. Isn't she?"

"Well, in terms of being liberated in her house, babe, no one really cared about her except her mom. And they do that bonding thing when her father isn't at home or has business out of the state. But if he's here, just don't expect it."

"Why is her father like that to her? I mean, yeah, we're best friends but we've just became when I became your girlfriend."

"Her father is like that to her I think because he simply doesn't like his daughter. I really don't know."

"Well, you explained about her liberated in her house, what about outside of that house?"

"Well, look at her now. She's Ashley. That is Ashley outside of her house. She's very free. And she just simply makes fun with us."

"So, that's the liberated Ashley?"

"Yeap."

"Oh…"

She saw the water became black as she mixed her tears with the warm water. She was washing her face on the huge sink outside the back of their school. That huge sink composed of 4-5 faucets and they were for the sports team actually.

She turned off the faucet when she was done. She, then, started to look for her hanky inside her pockets but saw nothing.

'_Fuck! Where is that!'_ she thought and started to look everywhere. _'Must've left it on my bag.'_ She was about to wipe her face with her shirt when she saw a hanky in front of her face.

She looked up and saw a familiar guy from there. But, nonetheless, she didn't know him.

"A girl like you shouldn't cry a lot." He said, still the hanky in his hands.

Ash took it and wiped her face with it. After that, she looked up at the stranger.

"Thanks for this. I will get this back to you after I wash it." She smiled weakly.

"You may not, if you wish." He told her.

"So, new here?" She asked.

"No."

"What year are you in?"

"Senior."

"I've never seen you."

"But I always see you and John's my friend."

"You mean John Cena?"

"Yeah… most likely."

"So, you are a football player, I presume."

"Yeah… I am."

"Name?"

"Randy Orton."

'_Randy Orton? I've never heard of him.'_ She thought as she looked at him.

He had a brown clean cut hair. And damn! He had the most piercing blue crystal orbs inside those sockets. Like many football players, he had lean and muscular body. He was taller than Ashley by like 7 inches. But, nonetheless, he was gorgeous!

"Do you have your schedule?" Ash asked him.

"Nope. Well, it's lunch. So, after lunch will be Art class then World History and Physics. Then, it's dismissal." He explained.

"Oh, we have the same schedule."

"I always have the same schedule with John. Since our 1st years."

"If you have the same schedule with John, you have the schedule as me."

"That's right."

"I've never seen you."

"That's maybe because you're so concentrated with your ex-boyfriend's world that you're so blinded from the reality." And with that, Randy Orton left Ash with so much confusion.

'_How did he knew about me? He supposed to be more popular than me. I supposed to squeal earlier 'cause of the mere fact that he was a varsity. And, nonetheless, he's a football player.'_


	2. Art Class

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2. Art Class

"C'mon! Let's go! We are so late!" Ashley exclaimed taking her sketchpad and stuffs from John and Trish.

"Hey! No need to hurry." John said.

"But I need to hurry. Mr. Morris made me do a sketch for him." Ashley replied.

The three of them hurried to get inside. Ashley became more pissed off when they stopped by Trish's locker.

'_Damn it!'_ She thought as Trish closed her locker.

"All good." Trish simply smiled at her friend.

Ashley flashed a small smile as well. Then, they quickly made their way to Art class. When they got there, Trish was the one who got first so she opened the door.

"Miss Stratus, Mister Cena. You both are late." Mr. Morris said as he looked at them.

Trish nodded and went up to Mr. Morris' desk just to put some paper. Trish and John made their way to their table and sat down, while Ashley simply sneaked to her table.

"You too, Miss Massaro." Mr. Morris actually felt her presence.

Then, all heads were turned to her direction. She just simply nodded.

"Where have you been?" Cat, her best friend aside from John and Trish asked.

"Well, we hurriedly went here but then, Trish forgot her things so, that's the reason." Ash replied.

"So, who can explain what's the meaning of this drawing?" Mr. Morris asked loudly.

Ashley took her sketchpad, ready to doodle. She could feel that no one raised his or her hands and she just simply smirked.

'_Must've been a bad drawing._' She thought and started to draw.

Then, she felt Cat's elbow nudged her side, making her hand rose up.

"Yes, Miss Massaro?" Mr. Morris called her.

'_Damn reflex!'_ She exclaimed on her head and stood up, glaring at her friend.

She looked at the drawing and was shocked.

'_That's my drawing. How did it get there? And I guess it was a really bad drawing.'_ She thought and looked at Trish and John.

Trish was smirking at her and John smiled nervously. She didn't want her artworks to be ripped out of her sketchpad and be simply displayed in front of the class without her permission.

"Yes, Miss Massaro?" Mr. Morris asked her again.

"Oh." She snapped out of trance and looked at the drawing.

It was the drawing she made when she was still with Alvin. It was her ex-boyfriend. She made the drawing 'cause she thought he'd be the guy she'd be with forever. But she was so wrong. Randy was right. She was trapped in her boyfriend's world and that fact blinded her from reality.

"Well," She started, making all heads turn to her again. "It was simple. I don't know why you can't explain it. A couple was sitting down on a bench, in a park. The sun was setting. Their background was colorful and so alive. Even though the couple wasn't facing us, I could see that they were smiling. They were simply happy in the mere fact that they knew that they would be together forever. The colorful background symbolized that they were just happy and that their love was colorful. But, I guess they were simply wrong." She explained.

"What about this artwork?" Mr. Morris asked, placing another artwork on the plate holder.

'_That was mine too!_'She exclaimed again. But now, she glared at Trish who gave her a peace sign and flashed a sorry smile.

"I think that was the continuation of the first artwork." She replied.

"You can sit down now, Miss Massaro." Mr. Morris nodded at her. "And who could explain this artwork?" He asked looking at the students.

'_Trish, you are so dead!'_ She thought as she looked at her sketchpad.

"Mister Orton, please explain this artwork to us." Ashley heard Mr. Morris pleaded the guy she just simply wanted to see since the time they met.

Ashley's head turned to his direction and saw him stood up. He looked at her and locked his eyes to hers. When she felt all eyes eyeing her, she simply broke the contact between the two of them and continued to doodle. But deep inside, she just wanted to stare at those blue crystal orbs.

"Well," She heard Randy's voice, preparing to explain her artwork. "I agree to Ashley's answer."

'_Not my whole first name!'_ She didn't look up or even looked at him even if she was pissed off at him saying her whole first name at the class.

"The first artwork was happy. The couple was just sitting there, relaxing at the moment. 'Cause they simply knew that they'll be happy forever. But then, obstacles came to their relationship. The time came that the obstacles were so difficult to carry on and it became their burden. I think the guy couldn't carry so many burdens anymore so he left. He simply left the girl and made her carry it. Whoever made that artwork had their purpose to color the background in many directions. All of us color in only one direction, but they simply color it in that way 'cause they were telling us that when that guy left, the girl was been confused on which direction she would go." He explained further.

'_Randy, is that you?'_ He thought.

"Nice answer, Mr. Orton." Mr. Morris told him and he sat down. "All of the artworks were made by Miss Ashley Massaro." Mr. Morris said and went to behind his desk, in front of the blackboard.

'_Not my name!' _She was so pissed that she made an oval, not a circle. _'Darn it!'_ She then erased the oval and tried to make a perfect circle.

"Okay, so we will be discussing today about your first project for the year. This is not a simple drawing in plate thing but this is a huge project. Since you can't have it by group, I already paired you all up." Mr. Morris explained and Ashley listened attentively.

Catherine's hand rose up.

"Yes, Miss McAdams?" Mr. Morris asked.

"Couldn't it be an individual project Mr. Morris?" She asked.

'_Nice question, Cat!'_ Ashley though and looked at her friend with a 'good-job' look.

"Well, as I've said, this is a huge project. You can't do this by your own." Mr. Morris replied to her and she sat down.

'_Damn it!'_ Ashley thought.

"Okay, if I called your name, please be seated beside your partner." Mr. Morris instructed and started calling out names.

"I hope I'll be partnered with Randy." A girl in front of Ashley whispered at her seatmate.

"Cena with Stratus."

"Yes." Trish squealed triumphantly and gave John a peck.

"Kazuki with McAdams."

"Oh my gosh!" Both Ashley and Catherine gasped.

He was Catherine's crush. So, Catherine left her best friend sitting beside Kazuki. Catherine looked at Ashley sympathetically. Ashley just smiled at her.

"And lastly, Orton with Massaro."

'_What! Shit! Damn it! Ugh!'_ She thought as Randy made his way beside Ashley.

When he sat beside her, she quickly closed her sketchpad and looked at Catherine. Cat had widened eyes and her jaw dropped. Ashley, then, looked at John and Trish. John wasn't looking at her, but at Randy. Trish has the same expression with Cat.

'_This'll not be good.'_ She thought and finally, looked Randy.

"Hi." He greeted, simply.

"Hey." She barely whispered.

Anxiety started to conquer her again. She felt so uneasy. After he explained her drawing, she felt like Randy was reading her mind. She simply felt so uncomfortable to his presence.

"Okay, since I've observed your recent drawings, I found them to be so morbid. And I guess, all of you are heartbroken." Mr. Morris started to explain.

'_Hell yeah we are!'_ Ashley simply smirked, her hair covering the side of her face. _'Thank God for long hair!'_ She thought again.

"So, I want your artworks to have a theme of being brokenhearted. Or maybe, make your artworks morbid or unusual. Just be creative, as I've always said………" Mr. Morris explained the whole thing as Randy and Ashley listened to him. "At the end of the year, as you all know, there will be an Art exhibit and those who had the nicest drawings and paintings would be displayed there. So, I hope you do your best and the canvases are outside of the room." And with that, the bell rang.

"I'm going to get the canvas. Then, you can call me just to tell when you are free." Ashley told him, standing up and gathering her things.

"No, just give me your phone number 'cause I'm going to get the canvas." Randy insisted.

"Fine. Here's my number." Ashley told him his number and Randy wrote it.

"Call me by 8 or 9." She told him and finally went off.

* * *

"I just can't simply believe that you were partnered with him!" Catherine exclaimed as she, Ashley, John and Trish walked on the corridors to World History.

"Whatever you say." Ashley rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Well, he really likes to meet you, Ash." John said, out of the blue, making Ashley stop in dead tracks.

"What did you just say?" She asked John.

"Yeah. He always told me in practice that he wants to meet you." He replied.

"But why?" She asked again, pressing John so he could explain further.

"I dunno. Maybe it's now your turn for it to find out." He replied and finally walked off.


	3. We Can Get Through This

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

Ok.. So, this is a RandyAshley pairing. But there's one more pairing... so, that'll be TrishJohnMaria pairing. If you're going to ask me how would Maria get on the scene, that is for you to find out. Peace!

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

Chapter 3. We can get through this.

"No! Please, don't leave us." Ashley heard her mom pleaded as she got in her house.

She went to the kitchen but found no one. _'I guess they're in the living room.'_ She thought and when she got in the staircase, she saw her brother.

"They're fighting gain, aren't they?" She asked him.

"But this time, Dad will leave us." He replied.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they were like fighting about it since I got here." He answered.

"Don't leave! Please. Don't leave us. Don't leave the kids!" They heard their mom exclaimed.

"All of this will be better if he will just simply leave." Ashley mumbled.

Thud

They heard a loud 'thud' from the living room. Both of them made their way down to the living room. Ashley saw it with her two naked eyes. Her dad hit her mom. She saw her mother on the floor, sitting down.

"I so much hate you." Ashley told him, hatred in her voice.

"I hate you too." Her dad replied to her.

'_Ouch.'_ She though and suddenly, her tears fell down on her cheeks.

"I can't believe you hit my mother." She told him.

"She made me." He replied.

"Do you know how much that hurts? Do you know that the thing you did hurt me more than my mother? Dad, I don't fuckin' know why you are so angry with me. I can't process in my mind the things I did to you for you to hate me so much. You know what dad? Maybe you don't know this, but I damn fuckin' love you so fuckin' much! But why dad? Why do you hate me?"

"Because you came. And with you coming in this family, you ruined it all!"

"Why?"

"Because you are a girl."

"Because of that you despise me? Dad, I'm you daughter too! I'm your kid! I'm your blood and flesh! Now, you –"

"I don't want a girl to hold my blood and flesh!"

"Fine! If you can't motherfuckin' accept me, then go! Leave us! We don't need you here! We hate you too as much as you hate us!"

"You said that, now I will go." He said.

With that, he took his entire luggage and finally left.

"Why did you do that?" Her mother asked her.

"Because if doesn't need us, we don't need him too. Mom, even though he isn't here, we can do it! We have ourselves here. Maybe you don't know, we still could be happy without him. Mom, we can do this. I know we can get through all of this. Mom, we have you. Both of us have Carl. He can support us, mom. And the both of you, you have me! I promise that I will do anything for us to survive!" She assured her mother.

"Yeah. I agree to Ashley, mom." Carl, her brother smiled at his mother as they stood her up.

"Thank you so much for supporting me, kids." She smiled at her own children.

"Mom," Ashley called.

"Yes?" She looked at her daughter.

"Don't be so depressed, okay? If you want, you still can find man there. We'll support you. Just make sure he isn't like dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"I promise you. We will support you for him."

"Okay. Whatever you are saying, thank you so much."

Then, Carl grabbed the both of them into a hug.

"We'll survive this!" He told them.

"I agree!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We will." Their mother smiled and Carl ruffled her sister's hair as their mother kissed their forehead.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Her mother asked her daughter.

"Yeah. I ate at Amy's." She replied.

"Good. Now, I want the both of you to do your home works and finally, sleep." Mrs. Massaro told her children and she kissed them good night.

"I'm glad that mom got it over with dad." Ashley told her brother as she sat beside him on her bed.

"But I know she'll be so depressed on the fact that our father is gone." He replied.

"And the thing we just need to do is help OUR mother not to be so depressed about him." She answered back.

"I agree to you. Well, I know that you are already finished in your home works, so, go to sleep now, kay?" He smiled at her sister.

"Yes, dad." She simply rolled her eyes, making her brother laugh at her.

"Night and love you!" He said, kissing her sister's forehead.

"Night and love you too." She smiled and Carl left.

* * *

Ok... I'm really sorry. There's no Randy in this chapter. It's just I want you all to know why Ashley is like that. And if you have read the 1st chapter, John told Trish something about Ashley being not so liberated in her home. So yeah... I'm really sorry. But this is what I promise you, the next chapter will be all Ashley and Randy. So, yeah... thanks! Please... review! xoxo


	4. Uh Oh Yeah Sorry

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

Chapter 4. Uh… oh! Yeah, sorry.

Ring Ring

"What the fuck?" She mumbled, groggily and got her phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello, can I speak to Ms. Ashley Massaro please?"_ A guy's voice answered on the other line.

"Who's speaking?" Ashley asked, not taking her sleepy voice out.

"_Randy Orton." _The person replied.

"Uh… oh! Hey!" She greeted with a very shocked tone.

"_Ashley, is that you?"_ Randy asked.

"Yes. It's me. Please. You kept saying my WHOLE FIRST name. So, I need you to do a favor."

"_What is that?"_

"Can you please stop calling me on my WHOLE FIRST name?"

"_Then, what should I call you?"_

"Call me Ash or Lei. But please, do NOT call me ASHLEY."

"_Why?"_

"I'm getting irritated. So, why did you call?"

"_About our project."_

"Yeah. Figured out when will we do it?"

"_Are you free on Saturday?"_

"Yeah, sure. It's aiite."

"_Okay, so let's meet at the park. I got the canvass. What colors do you need?"_

"I haven't got it sketched yet. Or maybe, I am so busy right now. I'll tell you by tomorrow, aiite?"

"_Yeah. Sure. Take your time. We still have our time by until the last week of the month."_

"Yeah. I agree."

"_Ash?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Did I disturb you or anything?"_

"Actually, I'm really sleeping. You know, got stressed out for the day. But it's really okay if you want this phone call to be a long one."

"_Am I disturbing you?" _

"No, Randy. It's aiite. And now, I realize that it's only 9."

"_Yeah… it's only 9."_

Ashley simply smiled. She was talking to Randy. It was the first thing she wanted to do. Talk to him was the best thing to do, for her.

"_So, what's up?"_ He asked, lying down on his bed.

"The ceiling, my fluorescent light. Well, those are only the things when I look up." She replied, making a joke.

Then, Randy smirked.

"_Yeah, that was a good joke."_ He replied.

"Yeah right. Whatever."

"_So?"_

"Hey, I'm going to ask you. Why is that I don't know you?"

"_I dunno. Maybe that is because you're just blinded. I'm always by your side. But, I guess, you really couldn't see me."_

"Hey! It's not my fault that I don't see you."

"_Yeah… fine. You're right and I'm wrong." _Randy gave up. He didn't want to make an argument with Ashley.

"Hey! Don't get me wrong if I really did love him." Ashley waved her hands in the air, even if Randy couldn't see her. "And you have a point. I was blinded. I'm really sorry." She added.

"_No need to be sorry anymore. It's not your fault too."_ He simply told her, then, shrugged.

"Well, gee… thanks for understanding, Randy."

"_It's simply alright." _

"Well, anyways, do you still have something to ask me?"

"_Yeah… what are your interests? I know that it was specifically random… but yeah…"_

"My interests?"

"Yuh uh…" 

"Well… I simply like black. My family. Black. My friends. Black. My music, which is emo. Black. Dark morbid things. Black. Broken hearts. Black. Red. Black. My car. Black. Guitars. Black. My fashion. Black. Skateboard. Black. Skateboarding. Black. 360 degrees flip. Black… and did I mention black?" Ashley simply listed, smirking.

"_Umm… I didn't hear you mention it."_ He rode on her joke.

"Oh… ok… well, I love black." She laughed.

"_Yeah, it's not really obvious."_ He smiled. _"Damn… she just laughed."_ He thought.

"Well, what about you?"

"_Me?"_

"Yeah… you."

"_Well, I love the color blue. I love football. Basketball. Some of John's music. And I have a thing for Iron Maiden and Metallica. I don't literally love girls… I'm serious about them. Well, what else? Hmm… I love body bodybuilding, but not too much. And… I guess that's most likely to be it."_

"Wow! So, you're not that jerk that I think about the jocks."

"_Not really… Well, yeah… fine. I'm cocky at times. You can call me an arrogant person but not really… and yeah… the thing is, I do respect girls."_

"That's nice."

"_Yeah."_

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Well, Randy, it was been a really good time chatting with you." She said.

"_Yeah, you too."_ Randy replied.

"Well, I think we both are tired because of this day."

"_Yeah… practice is such a crap."_

"I know. I feel the same way too. It's hard strumming the guitar and screaming our hearts out."

"_I guess you are right."_

"So, yeah… bye, Randy."

"_Bye, Ash."_

"Yeah."

"_Oh… and Ash?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Good night."_

"Night, Randy."

"_Sweet dreams and take care."_

"Same to you." She smiled.

"_Bye."_ He smiled as well.

"Bye." Then, they both hung up.

* * *

"Morning, girls!" John greeted as Ashley and Catherine went up to their lockers.

"Hey, John!" They greeted back, smiling at him.

"So," John looked at his best friend, Ashley.

"Sup?" She asked, opening her locker and started to take things up.

"He talked to you."

"Who?"

"Randy."

"How did you 'effin know?"

"He told me last night."

"Whoa!" Ashley rolled her eyes, looking at Catherine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Catherine asked her.

"Hey, I'm tired too!" She retorted.

"You should've called." Cat snapped back.

"Well, it's not my fuckin fault if you made the song's tone and melody to high. Can't you fuckin hear my voice? It's such a crap! I'm losing my voice, Cat! And it's not my fuckin fault to if you made so many DIFFICULT riffs for me to play!"

"Well, it's not my fault if you WROTE a so-angry song!"

"Well, I'm not the arranger. If you are just so bright to use your brain, you must've made the song more sentimental!"

"Girls, stop." John told them calmly.

"Well, it's not my fault either to make our genre emo!" Cat replied angrily.

"Well, it's not my fault too." Ashley replied more angrily.

"Well, you're the emo lover!"

"And so you are!"

"Girls, stop!" John ordered but he found out that he couldn't do anything, they keep snapping back to each other. But then, he was wrong, something or someone made them stop.

"Hi Ash!" He greeted.

"Oh…" Ashley calmed down on the sight of his face. "Hi Randy."

* * *

Ok guys... that's so much of Randy.. well, 4 and 5 are too... lol... well... this is a RandyAshley and TrishJohnMaria pairings... kay! so yeah.. Thanks for the reviews by the way! Luv you so much.. til here... xoxo Mitch


	5. I'm Warning You Cause I Care

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks! And thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter5. I'm Warning You… Cause I Care

"Hah! Whatever you say, dude!" Maxine told Ashley as they laughed out loud at the joke.

"Yeah! Whatever I say!" Ashley laughed.

"By the way, we don't have practice today, kay?" Sandra told them.

"What? Why?" Alex asked her.

"Have something to do. We can't practice at my place." She replied.

"But… could we just simply practice at Ashley's?" Cat asked.

"Nuh uh, babes. You know what was happening on my family. And, I have some projects to finish too." Ashley answered.

"Oh… ok." Cat nodded, looking at another direction.

Ashley continued on her drawing and Maxine smirked at the others.

"I need to go now. Need to meet Leo inside." Max started, gathered her things and left, waving at the others.

"What's up with her?" Ashley asked.

"You know what's up with her." Sandra smirked. "I need to go too. Andrew and I have something that needs talking." She added and did the same thing what Max did.

"Shit." Ashley mumbled and slammed close her sketchpad. "Girls, please… don't leave." She begged at her two best friends.

"Ash, Cat and I have something to do at the library. And, we know that you don't have a thing for that place. We really need to go." Alex explained. "We really are sorry. Don't worry; don't be too nervous about him. He's just a person." She added.

"But you kn—"

"Bye, Ash." Cat said and finally, the two left.

Ashley sighed in frustration. She couldn't believe that her friends would leave her. _'Damn it! I just simply wish that time would go back and I made him not be in the picture.'_ She thought while gathering her things and putting it in her bag. She was about to stand when she saw a silhouette in front of her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey Randy." She greeted back, sitting again.

Then, Randy sat beside her.

"Don't answer me with what I answered you last night. So, what's up?" She asked him.

"Need to explain something." He replied.

"Shoot!" Ashley nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

"It's about Torrie Wilson."

"Sup with the slut?"

"Could you see that her group was glaring on you?"

"They're always glaring at me. I understand that."

"I just need to warn you."

"Bout?"

"Bout her. C'mon! She's glaring at you 'cause I'm talking to you."

"So? What's up if you're talking to me?"

"Remember? Jocks and Preps?"

"Randy, I don't have a thing for jocks."

"I know. That's why I'm warning you about her. She might start a fight between the both of you 'cause of me."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Eew! No!" Randy replied with a disgusting face.

"Oh…" She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm never going to date someone like that whore." He added.

Ashley laughed.

'_She laughs again.'_ He thought, looking at her.

"Thanks for the warning, Randy." She smiled at him.

"No need to thank me. I'm just worried about her." He replied.

"Yeah."

"And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, so that's it."

"Yeah. Thanks again." With that, both of them stood up.

"See you later at Art." He said and waved at her.

She waved back, with a smile plastered on her face. She went inside the school and met her friends at the corridor.

"What did he say?" Alex asked.

"Just warned me about the sluts. They might attack." She joked.

"Really?" Cat asked,

"Yeah. It's about them."

"Aww… he's so nice. At least he cares about you." Maxine awed.

"What's the caring about that?"

"You know… will he warn you if he doesn't care?" Sandra snapped.

"Have a point. Well, I'll see him again though at my last three subjects." Ashley smiled and the bell exactly rang.


	6. Could You Shut Up?

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks! And thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6. Could You Shut The Fuck Up? 

Another day passed. Another shone. It was a beautiful Friday morning and Ashley was skating with her friends to school.

"Haha! I did it! At last!" Max exclaimed, triumphantly when she finished doing the 360-degree flip.

"Hey, baby!" Leo, her boyfriend greeted. "Hey girls!" He, then, turned to face her girlfriend's group.

"Hey babes." Max greeted back, with a peck.

Pang of jealousy suddenly flowed in Ashley's vein. It was been 2 days since her boyfriend, Alvin, actually broke up with her. She missed him so much. But she knew that she needed to get over him. There will be Ashley-Alvin love team anymore. There will be no them anymore. And that hurt her so damn much.

They skated all the way up to their school. Sure, they had cars. But for them, it was skating day. At last, it was Friday! But, according to Alex and Sandra, there will be no practice again. So, Ashley might just go home, finish some assignments and then, sleep.

* * *

"C'mon Tor! Look at her! She's never gonna get Randy 'cause she's not gonna be you." Cindy, Torrie's friend reasoned.

"But, still, I think that Randy has a thing for her." Torrie replied.

"Torrie, I'm telling you, she doesn't have a thing for jocks. So, she doesn't like Randy."

"Everybody can change, Cindy."

"Don't worry about her. She's nothing."

* * *

"Look, Ash. She's coming. Might kick your butt." Alex smirked, looking at Torrie.

"Hey. You slut." Torrie looked at Ashley.

"Who're you calling slut?" Ashley looked back at her.

"You." Torrie replied.

Ashley stood up and came face to face with the leader of the cheering squad in the school. They both looked into each other's eyes. Ashley's emerald green piercing orbs glared at Torrie's baby blue ones.

"What do you need?" Ashley asked.

"Stop flirting with my boys." Torrie ordered.

By that time, all the people in the canteen were looking at them.

"You don't own my decisions. And, you're the first one to flirt with MY boy." Ashley reasoned.

"Just stop. Especially with Randy." Torrie glared at her.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Torrie Wilson. And all my decision will be your decision too."

"Who told you that?"

"Myself."

"Whoa! Nice arrogant ego there."

"Shut up!"

"You started this verbal fight, missy. I'm just returning it back."

"You shut up, bitch."

"Who're you calling bitch, bitch?"

Torrie gasped. As well as the other people in the canteen too did the same thing. Torrie's group was rather shocked.

"Whoa!" Landon, one of the jocks rolled his eyes.

"That's nice." John smirked.

"First time, dude." One of their teammates said as well.

Randy kept silent, hearing the conversation of the girls.

"You called me a bitch?" Torrie asked Ashley, her blue eyes started to have fire in it.

"You called me a bitch first." Ashley replied calmly.

"You slut! How dare you!"

"I'm proud being one, Tor."

"You're going to regret this!"

"I know I am… and I'm not afraid of you."

"You bitch! Gosh! I can't believe you!"

"Yeah… I can't believe myself either."

"Oh! You fucker!"

"Damn proud of it, babe."

"I don't know what else to say about you. But one's thing is for sure, you are nothing!"

"Who cares about me anyways?"

"So, you admit it! You are NOTHING!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Fine! I am nothing!" Ashley mocked.

"Yeah. Just like your mother, both of you are nothing." Torrie explained.

"What did she say?" Cat gasped.

"Uh oh…" Alex shook her head.

"What did you say about my mother?" Ashley asked Torrie, fire started raging into her green orbs.

Torrie knew that she made Ashley mad. She saw her mad before. She didn't want to see her anymore. But now, she just made her.

"What did you say about my mother?" Ashley repeated, but now, exclaiming every word.

"What? Isn't it true? Both of you are hoes." Torrie replied.

Ashley was about to slap Torrie but a hand stopped her from doing it so.

"Torrie, if you don't want to get hurt, or your nose broken, don't start a fight." He told Torrie.

"Ohmigosh! Randy, I'm glad you are so here!" Torrie acted. "Look! See! I told you she was bad! She's just going to slap me! Thank you so much, Randy!"

"Torrie, stop." Randy told her.

"But –"

"You started this. I saw the whole thing."

"Randy, I kn—"

"Torrie, I know I must respect girls but could you just shut the fuck up?" Randy exclaimed this time.

"But, Randy!"

"I know I made a mistake. But I know that it will hurt you too if I will call your mother a whore just like you." Randy explained.

"Randy, you are in danger. Just stop fighting for me." Ashley whispered to him.

"No." Randy insisted, letting go of her hand.

"You are NOT going to be in football anymore, Orton." Torrie threatened.

"We just got the good news, Tor. Mr. Heather isn't our coach anymore. Sir Morgan is." Randy smirked.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" Torrie exclaimed.

"That is 2 points for you Ms. Wilson." Randy told her.

"What?" Torrie asked.

"One more about anyone's family and I will definitely kick your ass!" Ashley threatened her.

"Go ahead! Kick my butt!" Torrie told her.

"Then what will you do? Suck Mr. Thomas' dick so I could get expelled?" Ashley taunted.

Torrie gasped again.

"Torrie, if you don't want to cry, just shut up and go." Randy told her calmly.

"I'm going to get the both of you back." Torrie glared at the both of them and ran away.

As they were watching her ran away, the whole canteen suddenly burst out in laughter. Torrie Wilson, the preppy cheerleader just tripped.

Torrie's group just simply went to their friend and helped her. As they were laughing, somebody cheered "Ashley". Then, the whole canteen started chanting her name. Ashley smiled widely and turned to her best of friends. They all laughed and got in the group hug.

"Go ahead and thank him." Alex told her and they broke the hug.

Ashley turned to the man who just saved her. He was looking at her. They smiled at each other. Then, out of nowhere, Ashley found herself hugging him. Randy hugged back and ruffled her hair.

"That was so brave." Randy complimented.

"Thank you so much." Ashley smiled at him.

"It's nothing. And I explained it already to you. I must save you." Randy told her. "And speaking of anyone caring about you, that's me." He whispered.

Shiver ran down in her spine as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Thanks so much again, Randy!" She exclaimed and broke the hug.

"That was so brave, Ash!" She, then, heard Trish's voice behind.

"Thanks!" She smiled at her friend.

She, then, felt someone ruffled her hair.

"John!" She exclaimed.

"That was so good, sweetheart." He told her.

"I know. No one calls my mother a hoe." She told him back.

"We all know that. And for that, I must warn them." He said and turned to the crowd.

The crowd was still noisy. They were still impressed on what Ashley did. No one messed up with Torrie like that. She was the only one.

"Okay, peeps. Slow down." John exclaimed and the crowd's noise faded down. "So, we learned here a lesson. We all did aiite? Well, for everyone there who's mad at OUR girl… is warned. You've seen her mad. You've seen her burst out in tears. And now, you've seen her verbally fought with the girl no one messes up with. That's a warning for all of you. No one messes with our girl." John told them.

The crowd cheered again. They were cheering for Ashley. She didn't expect it after all. She was just mad with Torrie. She's mad at her 'cause she said something that definitely hurt her. She said crap about her mother.

'_And Randy told me that he does care for me.'_ She thought and took a glance at Randy who was just looking at her, happily.

* * *

That was 2 in one day! Pls! Review! I will be effin glad if you will... thanks again! I appreciate it so much! xoxo Mitch 


	7. I Got Sprained!

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7. I Got Sprained!

"I'm grindin'!" Ashley squealed as she balanced herself on the pole at the national library.

She was skating with her friends. She's with Alex and Cat. They were laughing as Ashley continued to squeal.

"Hey Ashley! Need a ride?" He asked.

When she heard his voice, she got out of balance and fell.

"Holy shit!" Ashley whined as she felt pain in her ankle.

"Girl, you okay?" Alex asked as she knelt down to see what happened to Ashley.

"My ankle." She moaned in reply.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked, kneeling down too.

"I think she got sprained." Cat commented.

"I did! Oww! Shit!" She groaned in pain as Randy took her leg and stretched it out.

"Here?" Randy asked as he touched Ashley's right ankle.

"Yeah." She moaned.

"Yeah. You got sprained. I'll take you home." Randy said and scooped Ashley.

"No! You don't need to." She insisted.

"No. You're hurt." He said. "Could you help me?" He turned to Ashley's friends.

"Oh, yeah!" Alex nodded and got Ashley's bag and board.

Randy opened the front passenger door and settled Ashley down. Ashley winced as she felt pain in her ankle again. Alex, then, put her bag and board down on her lap.

"We'll be at Cat's." She told her.

Ashley simply nodded. "Thanks."

"No prob. Well, call us." Cat said.

"I will." She smiled and Randy hopped inside.

Alex shut Ashley's door close and the both got settled.

"You need the canvass, right?" Randy asked, turning the ignition.

Ashley nodded.

"I'll drive to my house first to get it, kay?" Randy explained.

Ashley nodded again.

She couldn't believe it! Randy was taking her home. And they're on his car! She's with Randy Orton.

'_He is so sweet! He's a gentleman! Wait! Ashley! No! He's a jock! You can't! You cannot have a CRUSH on him!'_ She thought but then shook her head.

10 minutes later, they got on a driveway. Randy hit the breaks and Ashley saw a huge mansion at her right.

"This is your house?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'll explain to you when I get back, kay?" He smiled at him and left.

'_He smiled at me! Gosh! So hot!'_ She thought again, now, giggling.

"There. All settled." Randy said as he hopped in the car.

"Hey, could I turn on the stereo?" She asked 'cause she got bored she got bored.

"Sure." He nodded.

Ashley turned it on and put her favorite radio station. Sad but True by Metallica was playing.

"Metallica." He nodded.

"Yeah. Oh! You have a thing for them, aiite?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Nice pick. I like them too."

"Yeah. Same here."

The song ended and they took a bit of commercial. Then, the DJ's voice came.

"Oh! We do have a request here." The DJ started. "It's from Alvin Richards. Well, he has a dedication here. And it's saying:

Hey Ashley, I know you're listening right now. Babe, I'm really sorry. I regret all of it. All of I had done to you. Babe, I'm so sorry. It's only this time when I realized that I need you so much. Babe, I need you in my life. Ashley, I know you are so mad at me now for what I've done. But baby, I really am sorry here. I need you back. I still love you. I miss you. And for that, I'm requesting you a song. I know it's your favorite. Hey DJ, please, I need you to play Liberate by SlipKnot. Thanks so much.

And that dedication was for Ashley Massaro. And they are both from Boston, Massachusetts."

Then, the song started to play.

When Ashley heard the dedication, she actually froze. Alvin just sent a dedication for her. She, then, felt tears touched her cheeks.

'_Is he that sincere? What if he breaks my heart again? No! Ashley! You will not get him back! You will not even if you still love him. You'll be the dumbest person you will know if you get him back. It's too much. He cheated on you for like 5 times. You will not get him –'_

"So, you'd get him back, wouldn't you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't." She replied, wiping the tears away.

"Why not?"

"He hurt me too much. I can't take it anymore. I can't take my heart breaking anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be."

"I know it hurts."

"Yeah. Damn much."

"C'mon! You've made your decision. Just be happy."

"It's hard, Randy."

"For me?"

"Fine. I'm just doing this for you."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problemo!" She smiled back.

"Is this your house?" Randy asked turning to his left.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Randy stopped the car and quickly hopped out. He helped Ashley out of the car by wrapping his arms around her waist. Then, Ashley draped her arm on his shoulder. He supported her through the door. She rang the doorbell few times and it opened.

"What happened?" Her mother asked.

"She got sprained." Randy replied for her.

"Oh ok." She nodded, taking her daughter from Randy.

Randy went back to his car to get Ashley's thing and the canvass. Then, Alicia Massaro helped her daughter and sat her down on the couch.

"Go ahead and sit down. You need a drink?" Alicia asked Randy.

"No, Mrs. Massaro. It's okay." Randy responded.

"So, thanks for helping my daughter." She said and left, going to the kitchen.

"How do you know that she is my mom?" Ashley asked him.

"She's my mother and father's doctor." He replied.

"Oh…" Ashley nodded.

Then, she felt the ice pack on her ankle.

"Shit." She winced.

"Ashley." Her mother threatened.

"Sorry." She, then, looked down.

"How's your father doing? His back is soar. You know that, don't you?" Alicia asked.

"He's just fine as always. And yes, Mrs. Massaro, I know that he's injured." He replied.

"Just call me Alicia." She smiled at her daughter's friend.

"Are you sure that you're okay now?" Randy asked Ashley.

"Yeah. Go home now. You've done so much for me this day." Ashley smiled at him.

"Anything for you." He smiled back. "Well, I need to get going."

"Thanks for everything, Randy."

"Anytime. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Let's just make that project here in your house, okay?"

"Sure."

"What time?"

"It's up to you."

"Nine?"

"Randy, I'm telling you. I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Okay, ten."

"After lunch. Is that okay?"

"One?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. I'll just buy the paint, kay?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Bye!" Randy waved as he stood up.

"Wait, Randy." Ashley grabbed his hand.

Randy looked back at her and asked, "Yeah?"

"Take care." She told him.

"I will." He smiled at her, which she had returned.

She let go of Randy's hand and finally, he left. She smiled at herself and looked at her hand. She squealed in happiness and laughed at herself.


	8. It's A Good Day

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 8. It is a good day!

"ASHLEY! YOUR VISITOR'S HERE!" Ashley's brother shouted to call his sister upstairs.

Ashley leaped out of her room and shouted back, "JUST A SECOND!"

She went back to her room and looked at herself. She breathed deeply and settled down herself. Then, she saw her brother waiting for her at the stairs. Her brother helped her down and when she was already there, she went to the living room.

Ashley saw Randy and smiled at his sight.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hey." Randy did the same.

"So, ready to paint?" She asked.

"I am if you are." He replied.

"Well then, let's go." She said.

Ashley led the both of them at the back yard. When they got there, Randy saw the canvass. It had text letters on it. It was already painted. She just got it dry.

"That's the poem I was talking about." Ashley informed him.

"Yeah. It was absolutely great. You did the lettering?" He asked, still looking at the canvas.

"Yeah. I did." She replied, looking at the view behind their house.

Well, the backyard had a large swimming pool. It had a Jacuzzi and a small waterfall. Then, when she looked at the view, she could see the view of the city. It was simply amazing.

"So, when are we going to start?" Randy asked.

He looked at Ashley; she seemed to be so peaceful about the view. But, when he spoke, he observed that Ashley seemed to be shocked.

"Oh yeah. Right now." She laughed nervously.

Both of them went in front of the canvass.

"So, you can walk now?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was just a sprain." She replied and sat down.

They were already prepared. Their tools were already there. Now, the only thing that they need was to draw.

"So, I'm going to start on the sketch first. Then, we may paint it." She explained after Randy flipped the canvass.

She started to sketch their project as Randy sat back down and relax. But then, he got bored.

"Today is a nice day." He commented out of the blue.

"Yeah. No practice. Just hang out." She replied making the big heart.

"Well, we had practice."

"I know. John told me."

"Oh yeah. John's your friend."

"My best friend to be exact."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were friends since like I was 3 and he was 6."

"He didn't tell me."

"Well, at least I told you."

"Yeah."

And with that, Ashley finished the sketch.

"All done!" She exclaimed, standing up.

She looked at her sketch and smiled triumphantly.

"Perfect." She mumbled.

"Just like you." Randy mumbled as well.

Ashley smiled and sat back down.

"We can paint this now." She suggested.

"Yeah." Randy nodded.

So then, they started to paint. First, they started the outline. They got black paint and painted her sketch. They were just having a silent time. Ashley wasn't thinking that it was fun. Even though she wanted to be quiet when she was painting. This time, she wanted to talk. She wanted to break the ice between her and Randy. She wanted to know Randy better.

Then, she thought of something. She got some of her washable paint and spewed some of it to her hands. She mixed it and smirked.

"You know what, Randy?" She asked, seductively making Randy looked at her, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't be too serious. It's not fun." She whispered crawling at Randy's side.

"You're being weird." He told her.

"It's okay." She smirked and wiped her hands on Randy's face.

When she finished, Randy's jaw dropped. Then, she giggled.

"Oh! I'm going to get you back with that!" He exclaimed and spewed a large amount of red paint on Ashley's body and face.

"Randy! Stop!" She squealed.

Then, they fought with paint. That was Ashley's plan: to have fun. She wanted that since she knew that she and Randy could know each other with some fun activities. Few minutes had passed and he was tickling her.

"Randy! Stop! Please!" She begged between laughter.

"Okay. I'll stop." He said and stopped.

Ashley took deep heavy breaths and Randy attacked her again.

"Aahh! Randy!" She squealed again.

"Tell me that Randy Orton is beautiful." He ordered.

"NO!"

"Tell it!"

"Fine! Randy Orton is beautiful!"

"Good." He said, triumphantly and stopped tickling her.

"Thank goodness." Ashley rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Sorry about that." Randy apologized.

"It's okay. At least we had fun." She told him. "Just wait up here." She said and left.

She, then, went to the faucet and turned it on. The thing on the grass started spewing water up. After she turned it on to the full blast, she ran to Randy. (A/N: the artwork they were doing is not on their reach... so it's not messed up... thanks! )

"C'mon! Let's clean up." She smiled and offered a hand.

Randy took it and she helped him stood up. Ashley pinched Randy's cheeks and giggled. Then, she started to run around with Randy behind her, catching her. As fast as she ran, Randy still caught her.

"Thought that I'm not going to catch you? Remember sugar, I'm a football player." Randy told her with arrogance in his voice.

"Cocky eh?" She asked.

"Well, at least you've seen my arrogant side." He replied.

"Yeah. And it _is_ sexy." She replied back, turning around.

When she did, she met Randy's sexy blue orbs eyeing her piercing one.

"Wait." Randy said, breaking the embrace.

He turned back and took off his shirt. _'Shit!'_ Ashley thought as he turned back around. His perfect abs was glistening with water. And his perfect torso was simply tempting her to touch it. _'Damn sexy!'_ She breathed deeply and tried so hard not to smile or do something she knew she wouldn't.

Randy pulled her again to his embrace, wrapping his hands around his waist and Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Still sexy?" Randy questioned Ashley.

"The sexiest ever. Perfect abs. I like it." She winked.

Randy chuckled a bit. Then, he tucked the strands of her hair away, behind her ears.

"I just want to clear something to you though, Randy." She said.

"And that is?"

"If we do something that will make the both of us form a relationship, boyfriend-girlfriend relationship that is, I'm still not ready for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be in a relationship with you. Maybe friendship, that'll be a good idea. And I just got into a break up."

"I understand. Don't worry. I'm not that kind of person. If you want us to go slow, then we will. I'll not force you into something you don't want to do."

"Thanks for understanding, Randy."

"No need for your thank you. You're always welcome." He said, caressing her cheeks.

They simply locked each other's eyes into each other. Each other's gaze mesmerized them that they didn't know what they were doing.

The last thing Ashley remembered was that she felt a high voltage of electricity when Randy's lips crashed into hers. She simply closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss. She savored his taste. And mentally, she smiled. _'Mint.'_ She thought. She let go all of her thoughts away as she felt Randy's tongue touched her lips. He pressed their body more to each other as Ashley let him in. Ashley kept mentally smiling at herself 'cause of the experience. It was all good.

A minute or two later, they both broke the kiss. They were simply gasping for air when they smiled at each other. Ashley hung her head low and it was buried on Randy's chest. He, then, simply caressed her back.

"You should take a shower now." Randy suggested. "You could be sick."

"I'll do that later. It's a good day, after all." She smirked.


	9. Switched Rings

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

Chapter 9. Switched Rings.

Randy was again in Ashley's house. They were finishing their artwork. They just loved every single detail that they were making. Not only that, but they simply loved each other's presence.

Two weeks had passed after their first day of project making. And since then, they were really getting close to each other. But, Ashley didn't plan to fall in love with him. _'He's a jock'_ that was what Ashley always thought. _'I don't want a boyfriend that would hurt me 'cause he's a jock.'_

"Hey, that's a nice time again." Randy told her as they got in the kitchen to wash their hands.

"Yeah. I agree." Ashley smiled at him.

"Well, I guess that this'll be the last time. We finished it."

"Well, you are always welcome here in the house you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can be here whenever you want."

"So, I could visit you?"

"Sure. But make sure you'll tell me first before you go here."

"Don't like surprises?"

"Nah. I do like them but not like that surprise you're talking about. And don't visit me early in the morning. I'm warning you Mr. Randy Orton, I look like shit at morning."

"Don't worry. I just might." He smirked and washed his hands.

Ashley wiped her hand with a dry towel and got her ring beside the sink. After few minutes, Randy wiped his hands as well and got his ring too.

"So, I need to go back home." Randy told her.

"Yeah. Sure." Ashley nodded.

"Okay. So, you need problem in getting the canvass at school?"

"No. It's okay."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So, I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah. Take care, Randy."

"I will."

"Bye!"

"Bye." And with that, Randy left.

* * *

'_What the?'_ Ashley thought as her ring didn't fit in her ring finger but it fitted in her middle ring. _'Why doesn't it fit! Waahhh!'_ She panicked as she tried it on again. But it still didn't fit.

* * *

'_Okay, it doesn't fit now on my ring finger. What the fuck?'_ Randy thought as he tried to fit his ring into his ring finger. He tried it on his middle ringer and it fitted.

'_We switched rings?'_ Both of them thought at the same time.

* * *

Monday went by and it was school again. They were on lunch. Ashley's group was again under the tree. They were just simply talking about the gossips while Ashley was busy drawing again.

"Hey, Ash, Randy's coming." Max told her.

"Don't leave me." She said, calmly.

"Fine. Whatever." Catherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Ash." Randy greeted, coldly.

"Hey." She greeted back, looking at him confusingly.

"I want my ring back." He said with an intimidating voice.

"Hey, could be just not so harsh 'cause I want my ring back too." She replied, heatedly.

They both exchanged rings and glared at each other. Ashley cocked an eyebrow up as Randy left.

"What is up with him?" Sandra asked.

"Whatever is up with him, I don't care." Ashley replied, rolling her eyes and got back to her drawing.

Art went by and all the students passed their own projects. Ashley felt that Randy was being cold and distant to her. She just shook her head and got that thought back. _'He can't be mad at me. He cares for me and we're friends. And I lo—No! Ashley no! You can't fall in love with him! He is a jock! Jocks are assholes except for John and… him.'_ She shook her head once more and continued on her work.

* * *

It was World History and Alex sat beside Ashley as Cat sat beside Alex. Maxine sat beside Ashley and Sandra beside her. They looked at Randy who sat beside John in the left part of the classroom.

The teacher didn't come up after few minutes. The class started talking and started doing some jokes.

"Eeww! Like have you seen that baggy pants on her? She looks like trash on that pants." Torrie started speaking.

Of course, she was talking about Ashley. Since the fight, she couldn't talk without talking about Ashley. But Ashley kept her patience. Her patience wasn't worth for all of it.

"Shut up, Tor." John growled.

"Why John? Oh! I forgot! I'm so sorry… you are the slut's bff. Hah! That is so like the worst friend for you, John." Torrie told him.

"I don't care. Whatever, Tor." John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Cindy, have you seen her friend Alex? Ohmigiosh! She looks like a zombie with her outfit yesterday."

"They're retards, Tor." Her friend replied.

"Yeah. Like slitting her wrist at 10th grade is retarded." Randy got in the conversation of the class.

'_How did he know that?'_ Ashley thought.

"Shut up, Randy. You've just known her for like 3 weeks. You don't know her that much." John glared at his friend.

"And being friends with retards is an act of being retarded too." He added.

Ashley and her friends' jaw dropped.

A note was passed to Ashley.

What did he say? –Alex

**I dunno. –Ash**

He just said that we are crap! And how did he know about your past? You told me that you didn't tell him about it.

**I don't know! I promise you I didn't tell him about it.**

"Wow, Randy! How did you know that?" Torrie asked him.

"I dunno. Maybe a friend of hers told me about it. And her past is a bit nasty. Slitting her wrist at classes, chopping her hair at home and getting overdosed at home are scary things. I don't like that kind of girls." Randy explained.

Friend of yours? Who could it be? Ashley, you know that it wasn't me. And hey! I got a letter from Sandra and Maxine; they told me that they don't know what Randy was talking about. It means that they didn't tell Randy about it. –Alex

**Could it be Catherine? –Ash.**

It could be! Sandra told me that she talked to Cat yesterday and Catherine told her that she told Randy something about you. That bitch! I knew she was backstabbing you behind your back! –Alex

**But Cat's a good friend of ours! She couldn't do that to us! **

Max told me about it too! And I got new information from Maxine; she told me that Catherine suddenly slipped a huge secret to her! Catherine told Maxine that she has a HUGE crush on RANDY! She is jealous at you ASHLEY! And I'm pissed off at Catherine McAdams. I know you know that Ashley. Don't be dumb. And why isn't she writing with us? She's just guilty about it.

**Alex! You are accusing the person. Why don't we just plan something so that we could know about it? Maybe a 5-way call tonight. It'll be good. She's going to slip it again! I just hope that, that info isn't true.**

Hope for it, babes. We're going to sabotage her! Don't worry about it. Then, if she slips it out, she's out of our league and she's out of the band. Who cares about her being the vocalist? We still have ourselves.

Ashley looked at Alex and she smirked at Ashley.


	10. The Sabotage

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 10. The Sabotage. 

"Hey Ash, ready?" Alex asked as Ashley picked up the phone.

"Hey Lex! Yeah, sure! Who's first?" She asked friend.

"Sandra first then Maxine so you can hear their stories." Alex explained.

"Sure." Ashley said and called Sandra while Alex called Maxine.

"Hello?" They both answered in unison.

"Hey girls. Ready for some good sabotage?" Alex asked the both of them.

"Hey! Is Ashley there already?" Maxine asked her.

"Yeah and sure is Sandra." Alex answered.

"Hey, Ash!" Sandra greeted her.

"Hey." Ashley greeted the two back.

"I guess Alex had told you about what Cat told us, huh?" Maxine asked her.

"Yeah." She replied with sadness in her voice.

"Hey, Ash! Don't be sad of losing Catherine Samuels! She really doesn't deserve to be our friend! We've just been friends with her 'cause you made her your friend." Alex told her.

"Yeah! I agree to you Alex!" Maxine told them.

"Me too!" Sandra added.

"It's just that I thought she was good and I trusted her but it turned out to be like this."

"That's just because you think too much. Now, Max, can you call that bitch now?" Alex told them.

"Yeah. I will." Max said and called Catherine.

"Hello?" Catherine answered.

"Hey, Cat!" Max and Sandra greeted her.

"Oh, hey guys." She greeted. "Why did you call?"

"Hey, it's not like I care about this, but Cat, what did you say to Randy? You know… about Ashley." Sandra asked.

"Is Ashley there?" She asked.

"Nope. Just the three of us." Max replied.

"Okay. Well, I called Randy yesterday. He was about to hung up when I asked him if he could talk to me longer and he asked me why. So, I told him that I wanted to know him better so he didn't hung up. We talked and our conversation got to you, my friends. So, we talked about us having a band and etc. then, he opened the conversation about Ashley. So, I told some facts about Ashley Massaro."

"You told him Ashley's past?" Sandra asked her.

"Well, yeah."

"What did you tell him about Ashley's past?" Max asked.

"Well, I told him about Ashley's life as an adolescent and her Jr. High life. I told him about how Ashley was been so depressed about her father. I told him about what would Ashley does when she's sad or depressed."

"Did you think about how Randy would react about that?" Sandra asked.

'_That bitch!'_ Alex thought.

'_Oh my gosh.'_ Ashley thought as she felt betrayal inside her veins pumping up to her heart.

"No." Cat said with an intimidating voice.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Hello? Maxine! I've already told you! I don't care about ASHLEY! I don't care about anything on her! The only thing I care about now is Randy! I want him! But he's just falling for Ashley! Damn! Why does everyone like Ashley? Hello! Like can't you see? I'm better than her! God! This is so frustrating, I'll see two tomorrow. Damn!" Catherine blew up then, hung up.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Sandra burst out in laughter.

"So, she doesn't care about me? Fine! I don't care about her either!" Ashley burst out then, hung up.

Ashley breathed deeply in frustration. _'She fuckin' sucks! Let's see who's better. One more thing she says about me and I will definitely get her back.' _Ashley thought and turned her stereo's volume up.


	11. You are not in our league

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 11. You are not in our league.

The next day, Alex and Ashley weren't speaking at all. They hadn't even spoken to Catherine. They just spoke at each other in notes.

The both of them were walking to their tree when they saw Catherine there.

"Why is she still hangin' out with us?" Alex asked Ashley as they continued to walk.

"I dunno. Maybe if she doesn't, she'll be a fuckin' loner in this place." Ashley replied.

Alex, then, just smirked.

They both sat on their places and Sandra and Maxine started talking to Alex and Ashley.

"Hey, if you want, we can hang out a bit in my house then we'll go at the skate park." Ashley suggested.

"Yeah. That'll be great." Catherine suddenly nodded.

She made the group turn to her and raise their eyebrows.

"What? Skate Park would be great." Catherine shrugged.

"Who told you that you'd be with us?" Alex asked her.

"Hey! I didn't do anything to you, guys." Cat replied, waving her hands in the air.

"Think so?" Ashley asked her.

"If it's about you, then fine, I'll not go." Cat turned to Ash.

"Yeah. Don't go with us, _anymore_." Ashley told her.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. 'Cause after what you have done, you are not in our league anymore. And you're not in the band too." Ashley told. "Sorry." She added, symphatetically.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Yeah. If you didn't get it, just process it in your brain. You. Are. Not. In. Our. League. Any. More. Get that?" Ashley told her.

"Why are you doing this?" Cat asked her.

"Hey, hey! You started this thing, babe. If you want you can get your ass out of here and maybe let Randy fuck your throat." Ashley taunted.

Catherine gasped and her tears fell. She couldn't believe it!

"You tell them?" Catherine looked at Sandra and Maxine.

"Hey, we have the rights to tell them. They are OUR friends." Maxine told her.

"I can't believe you guys!" Catherine exclaimed standing up.

"You started all of this, Catherine McAdams." Alex told her.

"And maybe, if you didn't fall in love with Randy, you're still be here, laughing your ass out." Sandra added.

Catherine groaned and left, bursting out in tears.

"Finally! Got rid of her." Alex said.

Then, Ashley simply smirked.

* * *

"Hey! Don't get me wrong! She's not my type. She can't be with me on bed. Well, maybe if her friends will be with us." Randy laughed as he started ranting about Ashley again.

He didn't even think about his words before he let it out. He just spoke it.

"Yeah. You don't want her to be pregnant and carry your first baby." Landon smirked.

John kept silent. He didn't comment. Ashley was someone who was so important to him. She was his best friend. She had helped him all through out. She had helped him in his studies, family, and friends and even with Trish. She was just someone he couldn't even get out in his life. He loved her… so much.

"They were torturing, Ashley." Trish commented, whispering to John.

"I can't do anything about it. They just wouldn't stop, especially Randy." John whispered back.

"That jackass." Trish glared at him.

"He was the first one to tell me that he has a huge crush on Ashley. Then, he'll do this? I can't believe him." John shook his head.

"Just say it, man! She's nothing but a slut, a bitch, a whore… a hoe-bag." Randy told Landon, making the whole class hear it.

'_And I'm damn proud of it, Randy! You are just simply too much! Ugh! Randy Orton, I SO MUCH FUCKIN' HATE YOU! BURN IN HELL! ROT!'_ Then, with that, Ashley's pencil broke.

She groaned in frustration and got another pencil in her bag.

I can't believe him! –Alex

**Me either. –Max**

Such an asshole! He should rot in hell. Ugh! I so much hate him! Fucker! –Alex

**He should! –Max**

Alex then, glared at him as he was laughing.

Ashley groaned in frustration as she walked upstairs to her room. She turned the radio up. Then, 'Wait and Bleed' by SlipKnot played. She simply turned the volume up into its maximum. Then, she remembered something. She remembered the thing she opened up when she was mad at someone from school. She got it from her shelf and read it 'HeLL bOOk'. It was her little red leather book. She opened it and saw those people that she despised. The last person that involved there was Cindy Taylor, Torrie's friend. She turned the page and got the picture where Randy and she were smiling. She cut it out in half then, started to write:

A pure hell in someone's life. He loves fucking sluts and bitches and whores around. He is simply a COCKY LITTLE BASTARD.

Then, she pasted his picture in the middle of the page. After, she wrote his name under his picture.

Randy Keith Orton

'_I will get me revenge!'_ Ashley narrowed her eyes into the picture and slammed it closed.


	12. She did get it

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 12. She did get it

A month had passed. Nothing changed. Randy was still a bastard to Ashley and her friends. Catherine found a new clique. The Math Nerds. Yeah, the Math Nerds. She was one of them. Believe it or not but she was. It was funny. Ashley simply laughed about it though. She couldn't believe that her ex-best friend was a nerd now.

Ashley was walking along the corridor to exit the school when she saw Catherine.

"Hay, Cat, what's up?" Ashley asked her.

"I'm warning you. This time, I'm getting you back." Catherine threatened.

"Oh… I'm scared!" Ashley taunted.

"Burn in hell." Catherine stated then, left.

A week had passed and Ashley was skating back to home. She saw Catherine walking home. She simply smirked.

"Hey, slut! What's up?" Ashley teased as she skated past to her.

Cat looked at her in shock and Ashley simply smirked at her.

'_That's what she gets when she messes up with Ashley Massaro.'_ Ashley thought before she bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey, Ashley… I'm so sorry." John apologized while offering a hand.

Ashley got it and John helped her.

"It's aiite. No big deal." She smiled at him, dusting herself.

"You know what, I'm just walking to your house." He told her.

"Yeah?" She asked, getting her board.

"Yeah."

"Where's Trish?"

"At her house. She got sick."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, no worries 'bout that."

"Yeah."

So, the best of friends walked to the girl's house. When they got there, they chilled out in the living room.

"So, Alex told me that Catherine wasn't in your own clique anymore, is that true?" John asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Why?"

"She told Randy about my past. She's a plastic too. She backstabbed me. And she made a wrong thought about me." Ashley answered.

"So, she was the one who told Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah… she is such a bitch. And she also said that she has a huge crush on Randy. She got jealous of me. And that's the reason of all of this."

"She got jealous of you?"

"Yeah."

John chuckled.

"I know that it was funny." She smiled at her friend

"Yeah. So, what do you plan about her?" He asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"You're planning to get revenge?"

"Of course."

"What about Randy?"

"Hell yeah! And I'm planning something about the both of them."

"Yeah? What is this about though?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Promise me that you're not going to tell anyone about it."

"I promise." John raised his pinky finger and they did the promise shake.

"C'mon. It's in my room." Ashley told him.

So, the both of them went in her bedroom. She walked up to her shelf and the book. She smirked at it and gave it to John.

"What is this?" John asked.

"That's my dirty little secret, John. So, no one will know." Ashley answered.

"Okay." John nodded and opened it.

John browsed it. He saw a lot of people. He also read the comments. Then, he got in the end where he saw his friend's picture, Randy.

"Randy?" John asked.

"Why? Something wrong? He insulted me. No need to ask what's that all about. You can see it. It's my hatred for the people who did something bad to me." She explained.

"What are you going to do about this?" He asked.

"Well, first, I'm going to wait for Cat's revenge to me. Then, that'll be my time to get revenge." She explained.

"Whatever you're thinking, be sure that you'll be safe." John told her so much concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, John. I'm sure I'll be safe." She assured her best friend.

A week had passed and Catherine was planning to get her revenge at Ashley. She got all planned out and the only thing she needed to do was to perform it.

It was dismissal and Catherine skipped class. She skipped Physics just to perform her revenge. She was doing her last revenge and exactly, the bell rang. She smirked and ran off.

Ashley was walking to her locker with her group beside her. She laughed at Maxine's joke and opened her locker. She put her things in it and got her board. They went outside of the school and ran to the skate part. When they got there, they went to the ramp and Alex started skating. Then, Ashley skated too. While skating, Ashley felt something wrong about her board. She did a trick and when she landed, she got out of her balance and landed, awkwardly. Then, it was out.

_The thing they didn't know was that Catherine was watching them. Then, she smirked._


	13. Real Pain For My Sham Friends

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 13. Real Pain For My Sham Friends

Ashley had a sprain in her hands. And currently, it was bandaged. All because of Catherine. She knew that it was Catherine's fault. And she was so mad about it.

Catherine was happy on what she did. And she had one more payback.

It was dismissal and Mr. Morris called Ashley to his classroom. So, she went there and told Alex to wait up for her at the parking lot. She knocked and he let her in.

"So, Miss Massaro." He greeted her.

"Hey, Sir! What's up?" She asked him.

"I just want to know something." He told her.

"Shoot!"

"Someone's mad at you right?"

"I think so."

"And she's doing revenge?"

"I really don't care about it, sir. I'm so sorry."

"Do you know what she did?"

"What?"

Mr. Morris got their artworks and pulled one. Then, she gave it to her.

"That's yours, am I right?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied looking at her artwork.

It was all smudged out of place. Catherine made her artwork a crap.

"And you knew that every artwork made here in school is equivalent to a quiz, right?"

"Yes."

"And, so, with that artwork, you failed that quiz."

"What?"

"Yes."

"But it's not me who did it!"

"But you still passed it."

"But –"

"No more buts Miss Massaro. You may leave now." Mr. Morris concluded.

So, Ashley left his classroom frustrated. When she got at the parking lot, she was so red 'cause of anger.

"Hey, Ash, what's up?" Maxine asked.

"I'm going to get her back." Ashley growled, hopping in her car.

* * *

Ashley drove home and screamed in anger. First, she turned up her stereo up. Then, she took the book. She took a picture of Alex, Maxine, Sandra and herself. After that, she pasted every picture in the book then started to write.

In Alex was written:

No one is a friend with this person. Why? That's because she is a slut! She is a bitch that simply insults other's feelings.

**Alexis Carla Belle**

In Maxine was written:

A bitch that kept fucking her boyfriend. Beware; her large mouth might fuck your throat.

**Maxine Natalie Enriquez**

In Sandra was written:

She's a shy and quiet girl. But, I need to tell you! She's good in bed. Hah! Want to know why? That's just because she agreed to have a threesome with her boyfriend and another girl.

**Cassandra Faye Diaz**

And in herself:

This is the queen bee! She's worse than Torrie Wilson! She makes other people's lives a crap! Beware of her! The reason is that she is a **FUGLY SLUT.**

**Ashley Massaro**

She then, slammed the book and got ready for her revenge to Catherine Rachel McAdams.

* * *

"I found it in the bathroom. Then, I read it! But then, when I got in the end of it, I broke down 'cause they said something about me and my friends." Ashley cried in front of Mr. Thomas in the principal's office. She's doing her revenge.

"So you know who's behind all of this?" He asked the student.

"Yes." She sobbed.

"Then, who?" He asked again.

"Catherine McAdams." She replied.

"Okay. I'll call her now." He said then, turned to her intercom. "Miss Catherine McAdams. Please go to the principal's office." He said and turned to Ashley. "You may go now." He said, nodding.

"Thank you." She sobbed again and stood up.

When she got out she saw Catherine. Ashley simply smirked at the girl who made her did the revenge. Catherine just glared at her. Yes, Ashley shown that book to her friends but she didn't even open it to them. So, Catherine knew about it. She's going to like Ashley's revenge.

Ashley roamed around the school. She then got into her favorite section of the school, the seniors' building. She took out some papers and threw it up, letting it fell down everywhere in the floor. She started walking, pasting few papers at the lockers. She threw papers up and even slid some of it in the classroom. When she was done, the bell rang.

People started going out of the classroom. Some of them were reading the papers. Yes, she copied the things that were inside the book. Then, she saw her friends walking up to her.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it was something that was in the hell book." Ashley shrugged.

"The hell book." Sandra said.

"Yeah. This is my revenge for Catherine McAdams." Ashley replied.

"So, you are making the people blame her for this?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah. This is what she gets when she messes up with Ashley Massaro." Ashley answered.

Ashley looked at her surroundings, few people were shouting at each other. But nonetheless, they were just confused, but she knew that inside of those peoples heart, hatred was pumping. Then, she saw Randy, holding a paper. She simply smirked.

"I hope you got yours." Ashley whispered to him as he passed by.

"You made this?" Randy asked her.

'_Yeah. For you.'_ She thought. "Hell no! Maybe someone named Catherine McAdams made that for you 'cause you can't even show her some love. She has a huge crush on you, Randy. But, I think that you aren't interested with her. So, she wrote you." She replied.

"You! You motherfuckin' son of a bitch." Catherine exclaimed, rushing to Ashley.

"Oh, hey, Miss Hell Book!" Ashley greeted her.

"You know that that wasn't mine!" She exclaimed, turning all the attention to them. "That was yours!"

"Who in this fuckin' world would insult herself? And why am I there if that is mine?" Ashley asked, walking back 'cause Catherine was walking to her.

"That is not mine! You had shown that thing to us!"

"Oh really?"

"Admit it, Massaro! It. Is. Yours!" She exclaimed, and then suddenly, Ashley tripped.

When she tripped, her sprained hand landed in the wrong way. She heard a crack.

"Ow shit!" She groaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh! She pushed Ashley!" Someone said.

"Oh my gosh! My hands!" Ashley moaned holding it.

"Hey, what happened?" John asked, holding it.

"I think it's broken." She told him.

"Where? Here?" John asked holding the joint.

"Yeah." Ashley groaned.

"Yeah. It was broken. C'mon! Let's get this in the clinic." He said and turned to Catherine to glare at her.

'_It isn't my book and I didn't push her!'_ Catherine thought as she looked around her. People were staring at her as she walked. Some people were whispering about her. Then, she got in front of Torrie and her group.

"Thanks for the compliment, biatch." Torrie told her.

_She felt pain in her heart. So, she ran out of the building then, cried._

* * *

Yeah! I know! Very much like Mean Girls, right! Well, that was the last movie I've watched before I wrote this.. so, spare with me.. ahihi... well, R&R! thank you so much! xoxo Mitch 


	14. God! You are so annoying!

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks for the reviews! mmmwwaaahhh!

* * *

Chapter 14. God! You are annoying!

A week had passed. It was mid-September. And it was an ordinary day for Ashley again. But, her hand was still in a cast. And it sucked… for her.

She was currently sitting inside the cafeteria with her friends. Then, she saw Randy. It still hurt her though. It hurt her'cause hekeptinsulting her and her friends. Then… suddenly… it hit her.

"Yeah. Probably… her mom's a bitch." Then, Ashley stood up, grabbing Randy's arm.

"What did you say about my mother?" Ashley asked him.

"What? Why do you think your father left you?" Randy asked, cockily.

Then, he remembered. "Maybe he just doesn't love his daughter." He smirked.

Then, slap. Ashley slapped him. She slapped him across his left cheek. Randy stretched his jaw as he felt a stinging feeling in his cheeks.

"Why Randy? Why are you doing this?" She exclaimed.

"What? Me? Being a bitch to you?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Because your life is crap!"

"What about my life, Randy?"

"Your ruined life."

"You told me you cared for me! What happened with that?"

"Fine! I take it back!"

"You care for someone that you do not know is a crap, Randy! God! You don't even know that I care about you as well! You are so annoying! You kept insulting me! You kept saying bad things about me! You don't even know my life! You don't even know what IS TRUE! And you've known all thethings to someone who I'd been a friend for JUST a YEAR! God, Randy!"

"A year?"

"Yeah! She's a new student here last year! Damn it!"

"Well, it still doesn't matter… you're still a bitch."

"Fine, I am! But what do you think about yourself, Randy?"

"What?"

"You are a cocky little bastard! You judge someone who you don't even know!"

"Is it my fault?"

"YES! Yes, Randy! It was your fault! You fellto those things she told you! Damn, I don't even know what to say. You are pathetic."

"ME? Pathetic!"

"Yes! God, if you just don't know! You don't know anything about it! You are such a shit, Randy! Forget about all of this! Forget about me! Stop calling me names! And Randy, forget that you knew me! Don't even talk to me. You'll be the guy John was talking about before. You will always be the stranger that I met in the water lavatory. You will always be the man I care for. And you will be the only GUY who I fell in love with and the reason why I didn't go back to the one who I know LOVES me! Forget I said about this. Forget the… the… kiss." With that, tears were streaming down on Ashley's cheek and she ran out.

She got in the water lavatory and just cried hysterically down on the ground. She let it all out. She simply… cried.

* * *

'_You will always be the man I care for. And you will be the only GUY who I fell in love with and the reason why I didn't go back to the one who I know LOVES me.'_ Those lines kept playing in Randy's mind. He was currently in Art class. He looked around but saw Ashley nowhere. _'Where is she?'_ He thought and stared at the door.

An hour came by and there was still no Ashley. The bell rang and Randy hurried up to World History. When he got there, he still didn't see Ashley. So, luckily for him, he saw Alex and her other friends. He, then, walked to them.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Ashley?" He asked them.

"Why are you asking now, bitch? I thought you hate her?" Alex told him, heatedly.

"C'mon! I'm serious about this." He told her.

"Well, we haven't seen her since she ran out. Don't worry, Randy, she's going to be all good." Sandra assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. So, back off." Maxine told him and they took their seats.

* * *

Ashley heard the last bell, so it meant that it's dismissal. She got her board and finally, skated her way to her house. When she got there, she saw the tree beside their house. She remembered the memories she had made with her friends and just by herself. So, she simply put down her things and climbed up the tree with only one hand. She looked at the view and found herself getting her wallet. When she already got it, she took something that just might make herself more comfortable in this world.

Meanwhile, Randy quickly made his way to the parking lot and hopped in his car. He drove to Ashley's place. Then, when he was so close to her house, he saw her things under a tree. So, he hit the breaks and stopped the car. He hopped out of his car and went under the tree. When he got there, he sat down. He saw her bag and started looking for her sketchpad. But to no avail, he found it nowhere. And to his luck, he found her diary. _'Jackpot!'_ He thought and opened it to her recent entries.

_09/02/99 (Saturday)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey! What's up? Well… yeah. It was been another day. But, it's a special day! Want to know why? It's just because Randy and I started our painting. Damn! He was so fun to be with! And you know, I was so glad that we got along! Haha! Well, yeah… as I've said, we had so much fun! And the thing was that… he actually… K-I-S-S-E-D me! Yep! He did kiss me! And I need to admit it! He WAS a GOOD DAMN KISSER! Hahah! Well, yep! You can tell… I'm falling for him! He's a nice guy to me! He's so sweet and a gentleman! Who wouldn't fall for a guy like that? Well, diary… I need to go! Until laters! Byes! Peace!_

_Xoxo,_

_Ashley…_

Then, Randy smiled after he read the entry. The girl he was head over heels for over 4 years now was actually falling in love at him. He simply couldn't believe it! Well, he was about to close the diary when he saw a blood droplet dripped on the page. He looked up and saw Ashley slitting her wrist. He quickly closed the book and put it in her bag. He climbed up the tree and held her hand, stopping her.

"Stop." He ordered.

"No. Let go!" Ashley insisted and started to struggle.

"Stop it!" He told her.

"Why are you here anyways, Randy? I thought you ha—"

"I don't! So stop!"

"Just let go!"

"Drop that blade."

"No!"

"Drop. IT!"

Then, Ashley gave up. She let go of it. Randy simply let go of her hand.

"I'm here to say sorry." Randy said.

"I'm not the kind of person who can easily forgive people who make mistakes, Randy." She informed him. "If you really are sorry, then, prove it." She said and finally, leaped down, leaving Randy alone up the tree.

* * *

Hmmm... how I wonder how would Randy prove that he is really sorry to Ashley. Well, I need reviews people! Tell me some thoughts that you want for Randy to do. Actually, I've written part 15. But, if you have any suggestions or comments... make that a review and I'll add those interesting ideas you'll tell me.. alright! Well, really... part 15 would be your chance. And well, that's it for now... if you have something to say about the story or maybe simply criticize how bad it is, just review, 'kay! Good! Love ya'll! Peace! xoxo Mitch 


	15. I really am Sorry!

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 15. I really am SORRY 

Ashley heard the doorbell rang. So, she quickly kissed her mom goodbye and took her things at the side of the counter. Then, she ran to the door, answering it. She found her friends holding each boards.

"New boards, eh?" Ashley asked Alex.

"Nah! Someone gave it to us over the weekends. He's a pretty sincere man though." Alex replied.

"That's nice. Can I see the design?" She questioned the three after she closed the door.

Alex, Maxine and Sandra rose up their boards and Ashley's jaw drop.

I'm Really Sorry, Ashley.

"He gave you skateboards just to tell that he is sorry?" Ashley asked, stunned.

"He's sweet with that thing, Ash! And he gave it to us with gift certificates to Hot Topic, Vans and… ReeBok!" Maxine exclaimed happily.

They all started skating all the way to school. Ashley just kept asking the three girls about what happened when Randy gave them the boards. She couldn't believe it! Alex told her about it. She found out that Randy explained to them about how sincere he was to her. And she also found that Randy was willing to sacrifice everything just for her to forgive him.

"I CANNOT believe this." Ashley simply shook her head as they got inside their building.

When they were walking to their lockers, they saw the whole football team standing by and waiting for someone. Ashley saw Landon whispered something to John, making John spoke to the team whispering.

Ashley walked there and was about to open her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She, then, turned around and found John smiling at her.

"Hey, John! What's up?" She asked him.

"Well, the ceiling, the li—" He replied but interrupted when Ashley just smiled at him.

"Whatever!" She rolled her eyes and turned around again.

John grabbed her hands, making her turned around. Ashley simply cocked one eyebrow at him.

"What do you want John?" She asked him, confused.

"Hey, there is something the team wants to tell you." He answered.

"And that is?" She questioned.

She looked at the football jocks surrounding her. Her jaw dropped in awe when she saw them holding one rose each person.

"There is someone that wants to say that he IS really sorry about what happened between the both of you. So here we are, doing him a huge favor. He isn't still here 'cause maybe of fatigue. I must say… he worked his ass out last Saturday. So… as his friends, we want to say…"

"I… R… E… A… L… L… Y… A… M… S… O… R… R… Y… A… S… H… L… E… Y." The jocks gave her the roses with letters each.

'_First… my friends and now the jocks? Oh c'mon! He isn't that sincere.'_ She thought as she took each flower.

"And here." John said as he gave her a bouquet of red roses.

"Thanks!" She simply smiled and finally took it with gratitude.

"So, are you going to forgive him?" Landon asked.

"I dunno. Maybe." She shrugged.

"Well, you must. You want to know why? It is 'cause he worked his ass out just for all of this. He treated your friends and gave them skateboards. And he treated the WHOLE football team just for us to do all of this. So, I think he proved it all." John explained.

"Treated you all?" She gasped.

"Yep! You heard John!" Landon nodded and the jocks started to leave.

"I'll talk to him later." Ashley replied and turned back around to her locker.

"Fine. So, anything you want me to say something to him?" He asked.

"Yeah. Tell him to meet me at the water lavatory outside the building later at lunch." She answered, trying her best to open her locker.

"C'mon let me open that." John offered and Ashley backed off letting John do the thing.

So, John opened it with some force. He knew that Randy made it on purpose. He simply smirked when he saw what was inside. He stepped aside-letting Ashley see what was inside. Her eyes widened when she saw the sight of her locker. There were chocolates and 3 red roses. She couldn't believe on what was happening. Randy just gave her now 3 dozens of red roses, which were her favorite.

"You know this, don't you, John?" She asked, turning around but finding his best friend daydreaming. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes instead and took her things.

When she turned around, she saw the muscular body of Randy Orton passed by her. She wanted to stop him but she told her herself that she could wait until lunch. So, she just breathed deeply. She missed him.

* * *

Ashley was waiting for Randy at the water lavatory while she was sketching the view. It was a pretty nice view though. The field was nice and it was fall. There's nothing to worry about. But she was nervous about what would Randy's actions would be. 

Few more minutes later, she felt someone sat beside her. She looked at her side and saw Randy looking down.

"Hey." She smiled, greeting him.

"Hey." He replied, nonchalantly.

"So," She raised her eyebrows.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at her.

She actually looked up, thinking on what she would reply. Then, it came to her mind.

"The atmosphere, the troposphere, the stratosphere, the mesosphere, the ther—"

"Fine! I know about that." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Just trying to cheer you up." She replied.

"So… we're cool?" He asked, smiling.

"Ummm… I think so." She answered.

"No, seriously." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We are."

"We're cool?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank god!"

"Gosh! Why do you even like the guts of mine? Seriously…"

"I made another mistake that will get you mad."

"I know… you read my diary."

"How'd you know?"

"I saw the blood on the paper."

"Oh…"

"And I'm not angry."

"You're not?"

"Yeah. It's aiite for me."

"I know that my question here would be so you know… but I'm just gonna ask this. Do I still have that chance to be your 'one'?"

"Well, maybe. 20 percent of it is gone. You need to earn it again."

"How could I?"

"As I've said… prove."

"And when will I know if you're like…"

"Be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"When I kiss you. I mean I'm the one who will kiss you."

"And I can't wait for that time." He smiled.

"Me either." She said sarcastically.

Randy simply smiled widely as she grinned.

"Have you eaten lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, putting her things in her bag.

"Good. So, could you take your ride home with me? I mean you have your skateboard and stuff but I don't want you to get more injuries."

"You think I'm dumb?"

"Just kidding. So, I'll wait you in front of the school front door later, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks."

"No big deal."

"If you want you can't get me back home right there. We can enjoy some coffees at Starbucks later."

"Sure. My treat that is."

"Sure. So, I'll see you later, Randy."

"Yeah. See you." He smiled and finally Ashley left.

* * *

You know what guys! I would really appreciate it if you would review. I mean, tell me if you hate my story and tell me if you like it. Many of you don't read it anymore and I accept it. I just want to know what's in your mind. That's all. And I'm telling you guys that I'll be haveing another story. That'll be a John Cena Ashley Massaro pairing. Tell me if the pairing is alright. But if you still don't like it, then fine! I'll be still doing it. xoxo Mitch 


	16. The Prize

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 16. The Prize

"So, what do you like?" Randy asked as they walked in Starbucks.

"Take a guess." She smiled.

"Who wouldn't love Chocolate Frappe?" He asked her.

"Nice guess. How'd you know?" She joked.

"Haha." Randy laughed and ordered them some drinks.

After they got their drinks, they went outside and sat on one of the booths. Ashley was enjoying her Chocolate Frappe with her name on it. And on the other hand, Randy was doing the same thing too. They started to enjoy each other's presence again. And it was all good.

"Hey, I got an idea here. Why don't you watch our football game on Saturday?" Randy suggested.

"So, you're inviting me to your football game?" Ash asked, leaning on the table.

"Yeah. So, you know… we could hang out after." Randy answered.

"But you players have some after party doing, right?"

"I've never been in those party. If I were not with my girlfriend, hanging out, I would be in my house. I would be sleeping."

"Oh… so, what you mean is that you are lazy when it comes to party?"

"Yeah. A bit. But I still do some clubbing at times."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"So, you could you watch now?"

"Yeah. Sure. John would be there as well, so I might watch."

"Great."

"Yeah. Anything for the both of you." Then with that, Randy simply smirked.

* * *

It was Saturday. Few more minutes, the game would start. Ashley found herself looking at her reflection at the mirror. She was wearing a white tank top, low-rise jeans and some ReeBoks. As her accessories, she wore few necklaces and some cuffs. And finally, she let her hair down. She quickly went downstairs, knowing that in 20 minutes, the game would start. She walked to the school and found a nice seat in the field. She was ready to watch HIS game.

"Hey!" Alex voice shocked her as she sat down beside Ashley.

"Hey. You scared the guts out of me." Ashley looked at her, holding her chest.

"Yep! I know that. Well, I went here for you. Someone asked me to do _him_ a huge favor." Alex told her best friend.

"What?" Ashley cocked an eyebrow.

"He wants me to give this to you," Alex gave her a rose and. "And he wants me to tell you that he'll be dedicating this game just for you, Ashley Massaro." She added.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled at her friend.

"Well, that's all. I need to go to my place." Alex patted her friend's shoulder and left.

"HUT!" One of the football players shouted and the ball was passed.

Ashley was now on her feet cheering for John who was holding the ball. The crowd was tensed. It was a tie. One more score and a team would win.

"Go John!" Ashley cheered for her friend.

"John! Right at Randy!" Landon shouted on his teammate.

Then, John spotted Randy waiting the ball to be passed. So, John tossed it over to Randy and he simply caught it. Then, with that, Randy started running.

"Go Randy!" Ashley kept cheering for her team.

A guy from the opposing team tried to block Randy, but to no avail, he didn't do his goal. So, Randy kept running. He knew it! One more touchdown and his team would win.

"Hah! Go Randy!" John cheered for Randy.

And just before they could see it, Randy got the touchdown.

"Yeah!" Ashley, with the crowd, cheered as the team ran down to Randy.

When Randy and his team went to the bench, he looked at Ashley and she simply smiled at him. And he smirked at her.

* * *

Ashley was waiting at the parking lot as Randy told her to do so. She was happy on what just happened. Their team would be in the semi-finals. And… Randy dedicated the game for her. And with that, he actually made his team win. She simply laughed about it.

"What are you laughing about?" Randy's voice came up behind her as he put down his duffel bag.

She smiled widely and turned around. She saw Randy's wet hair and his shirt that was actually making his 6-packs visible. Then, she hopped at Randy as he caught her with both of his arms.

"You did great!" She commented.

"Of course, I've had an inspiration." He replied cockily.

"You are so awesome! You've made our team win! And by the way, a big thank you for the flower." She simply told him, smiling.

"So, you got it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. That's nice."

"Uh huh. And I have a surprise for you."

"And that is?"

"Close your eyes."

So, Randy did what he was told to do. Out of nowhere, he felt her soft lips crashed down on his own. Ashley wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as he deepened the kiss. The deep kiss was been made a romantic passionate one. Ashley pulled him more, savoring every taste of his lips. But then, after a minute or two, she broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"So?" She asked him.

"Does this mean…"

Ashley quickly nodded, interrupting him.

"Seriously?" Randy asked, rather shocked.

"Why? Don't you want my surprise?" She asked back, pouting and hopping out.

"Yes!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "Hah! At last!" Then, he grabbed Ashley by the waist and started spinning her around.

"Randy!" She squealed.

Then, Randy put her down, pulling her into a kiss.

"Thank you so much." He told her as he cupped her cheeks with his hands.

She simply smiled at him. And he pulled her into a hug. She looked up and Randy gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment to come." He whispered to her.

"I'm glad that you liked my surprise." She said.

"Who wouldn't? I mean c'mon! I've waited for this for like 4 years now."

"4 years? You haven't told me about that."

"Don't worry about it. The thing now is that you, Ashley Massaro, is my girlfriend now."

"And I'm glad that I actually am the NEW girlfriend of the great Randy Orton."

Ashley looked up and saw Randy smirked.

"You know, if you'll keep on doing and flashing that sexy smirk of yours, I just might rape you." She smirked back.

"Of course… who wouldn't be tempted by my great sexy smirk?" He smirked widely.

Then, he simply pulled his girlfriend to a kiss. And as Ashley kissed back her boyfriend, someone cleared his throat. So they broke the kiss, Ashley rolled her eyes.

"What is this?" Trish asked, her friend.

No answer.

"Are you both dating?" She questioned again.

"Well, Trish, actually we're together officially." Ashley replied for her naughty friend.

"Oh! That's nice. Randy, congratulations! And with that, you will get your prize! The 'don't-ever-hurt-Ashley' prize!" Trish told him.

Randy smiled and blushed. Ashley simply giggled at the sight.

"Well, we're going. Randy, are you sure that you'll not go to the after party? There are a lot of hot girls that would be coming." John taunted Ashley.

"Whatever, John." Ashley rolled her eyes at her best friend.

John smirked and finally, Trish bid them goodbye. Then, they left.

"C'mon! It's our time to shine. I'll treat my baby on a dinner. Is that okay?" Randy turned to his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Sure." She nodded and they both hopped in the car. "So, where are we going?" She queered after they got settled.

"Where do you want to eat?" Randy asked back.

"It's up to you." Ashley told him.

"Is it okay to you if it'll just be only McDonalds?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. Nice."

"Yeah. That is smooth, Randy."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

"That is 'cause I love you."

"I love you too, Randy." And with that, they smiled at each other.

* * *

Wow! EyesxOnxMe- Thanks a lot! I never thought that anyone like my story! Heh..

Doctorofthugonomics-w0w! Thankies so much! I appreciate it! Here's chapter 16 for you!

To those who still read this crap, why, thank you so much! I appreciate it so much! I know that I do suck big time! And Really, I'm thinking of a story of John/Ashley pairing. C'mon! I need to get details from you all! What do you think? 'Cause for real, I love making one for you all! So, please review! I need your reviews so much! I'm begging! kneels down in front of you Thanks! xoxo Mitch!


	17. Gifts and Date

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 17. Gifts and Date 

"Hey." Randy greeted Ashley as he scooped her by her waist.

"Hey!" She greeted back, turning around.

It was Monday again. School again. But it was okay. At least she was going to see Randy.

"How are you?" He asked.

"You know how am I doing." She replied.

Randy smiled and Ashley gave him a peck.

"Let me get my things first." She said.

Randy let her go. She turned around and got her things. After that, she turned again just to meet Randy's lips crashed on her.

"Oh my gosh." They both heard Alex gasped as she saw the scene.

Ashley smiled when she broke the kiss but then, laughed as well. Randy simply smiled at her and raised his hand up.

"Thank you." She smiled widely as she got the rose from Randy's hand.

Randy simply smiled back. Ashley, then, saw his eyes lit up.

"I love you." She said to her boyfriend, caressing his cheeks.

"Love you too." He, then, kissed her forehead.

"Are you two a couple?" Maxine questioned one of them.

Ashley turned to her and simply nodded at her friends.

"No way!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Since when?" Alex asked.

"Last Saturday." Ashley replied.

"No damn fuckin' way!" Maxine gasped.

Ashley just nodded, smiling. She looked at Randy who was currently talking to another person. She put the rose in her locker and closed it. When she turned around, she saw Torrie's group passed by her. And she saw Torrie glared at her. She looked back at her, smirking.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I didn't expect you would take him. I thought he was just another jock for you." Maxine stated. 

"Hey! It's all right you know. Why not give him a chance and nonetheless, he'd waited for this moment for 4 years now." Ashley replied.

"4 years?" Sandra asked pretty shocked.

"Yeah. As John told me, Randy had a big crush on me since our first year." She explained.

"That was pretty unbelievable." Alex commented.

"Well, it was what happened. We need to accept it." She replied.

"And here comes the boy that'd waited for you." Alex smirked, looking behind Ashley.

Ashley turned around to see Randy walking towards them. He sat beside her and simply smiled at her friends. So as reply, they just waved back. He looked at Ashley and smiled. Ashley gave him a peck and smiled back.

"You need something?" She asked.

"Just checking you out." He replied.

"Hey, me and the band would be having practice tonight, is it okay?" She asked.

"Sure. Shall I get and take you back home?" He asked back.

"Nah. I have my car." She answered.

"Okay. Great. So, I'll see you at Art." He told her.

"Yeah." She smiled and gave him another peck.

"Bye guys!" He waved at Ashley's friends.

"Bye Randy!" They waved back.

Randy smiled at his girlfriend and she simply nodded. Then, with that, he left.

* * *

"Hey, Ash?" John tapped his friend at her shoulder. 

Ashley turned around, looking at her friend. She was talking to Randy when John came.

"Yes?" She asked back.

"Here." He gave her a card and left.

She opened the envelope. She took out the card and opened it. Then it said:

_Ashley,_

_Hey! How's my baby? Well, we're always seeing each other so I know that you are doing so fine, right? Sorry for my handwriting. I know it sucks big time. Well, I don't have anything to do. I'm bored. And I can't stop thinking 'bout you. Haha! Mushy… I know! Well, I'll simply ask a question. Could you be my date on Friday night? You know… if you're free. Well, if you are not, then, it's okay for me. I understand. Haha. I know that I suck on what I am doing. It's just these are words that simply comes out of my cocky little mind. Haha! Sorry if I made you remember what you said 'bout me. Yeah! I accept it though. I am a Cocky Little Bastard who you love. Haha! So yeah… till' here baby. I'm waiting for your answer. Love you so much! Take care always._

_Randy_

She smiled widely at the content of the letter.

"Who is it from?" He asked her.

"So, you think that you're still the cocky little bastard who I love?" She questioned when she turned around.

He smirked at what she just asked him. "So, what could be the answer?"

"Of course it is a yes." She replied, putting the letter back to the envelope.

"Great. That is nice." He nodded.

"Of course! I'm always nice to you." She smirked.

Randy grinned and pulled his girlfriend into a kiss. Then, they both left the field. They just ate lunch. It was Wednesday. They didn't have anything better to do. So, they got the idea of eating lunch together. Why not? They're eating lunch away from each other. And, Ashley noticed that Randy was always checking her out at the field where her group was eating lunch.

* * *

Ashley checked out her reflection on the mirror. For her, she looked ugly but she was wonderful. She was wearing a red ¾ polo shirt and jeans with matching black stilettos. She let her hair down since it was straight. She applied some make-up… but nah! It's just a little blush on and lip-gloss. Then, she was finished. There was a knock on her door and she just yelled at the person to come in. She was preparing her purse. 

"So, where is my daughter going?" Her mother asked.

"I'm on a date with Randy. And soon, he'll be coming." She replied, throwing some things in her purse.

"Oh… so you are with that guy?" Her mom questioned.

"Yeah. We're a couple." Then, Ashley froze.

"So, you are a couple and I don't know?" She raised an eyebrow.

Then, there came the doorbell. A minute later, "ASHLEY! RANDY'S HERE!" They heard her brother exclaimed from downstairs.

"Mom, I will explain later." She told her mother, relieved.

"Don't go home to late. And do you have pro—"

"Yes, mom. I do. See you later. Byes." And with that, she gave her mom a peck on the cheek and lastly, went downstairs to meet him by the door.

"Hey." He greeted her first.

"Hey." She greeted back, giving him a peck.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded, slipping her back on her shoulder.

"Great." He said and they both walked to his car.

He opened the door for Ashley and let her in. She simply smiled at him when he closed the door. Then, he hopped in the car.

"Thanks." She told him.

Randy smiled back at her.

* * *

"Well, I need to admit, you really look great tonight. It's the first time I saw you like that." He commented as they ate on their dessert. 

"Thank you. You look great as well." She said, eyeing her boyfriend.

She saw that he was wearing a blue dress shirt and jeans. Then, he matched it with some nice shoes and a necklace. She just simply liked the way he dressed.

"Hey, I almost forgot. Here." Randy stated and got a paper bag.

He gave it to Ashley and she took it politely. She opened the bag and saw a bear sitting down, waiting to be lifted up. She took it from the box and smiled at the sight. It was a white teddy bear wearing a black dress with red ruffles. Then, on the bear's neck was a necklace. She opened it and there she saw Randy's and her picture.

"This is nice. Thank you so much." She smiled at Randy.

"You are always welcome." He smiled back.

"And I'll name her… Angel." She said childishly as she put the bear back down in the bag.

"Why Angel?" He asked, smiling.

"Because, she is our angel."

"Well, are you finished?"

"Yeah."

"Great. So, we can leave?"

"Uh huh."

"Nice."

And with that, she smiled widely at him. He took the bag and stood up, fixing his self.

"C'mon." Randy offered a hand, making Ashley confused.

"But what a—"

"It's all paid out. Okay?" He cut her.

"Okay." She nodded, taking his hand.

Then, he led their way again to his car.

* * *

"Want some ice cream?" Randy asked. 

"Why? Where are we going?" She asked back.

"Walk in the park." He replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why? Don't you like it there? John told me that you love parks."

"Johnny boy is so like a blabber mouth!"

"Don't worry… it's not like I've asked him so many questions 'bout you."

"So, we're going to a park?"

"Yeah."

"Great! I want a Strawberry ice cream."

"That's it?"

"Yep!" She nodded excitedly.

Randy just smiled on the way she acted. "I didn't expect you to have a childish personality."

"Well, you made me." She grinned.

"Uh huh?" He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I know you like it." She winked at him, making him chuckled more.

The both of them hopped out of the car when they got in the park. They started to walk, looking for an ice cream stand. When Randy saw one, both of them walked to it.

"One Strawberry and one Rocky Road ice cream." He told the cashier.

So, they were been served and he actually paid for it.

"You know what, Randy?" She looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Anything for you." He smiled back.

The couple walked while eating ice cream. The thing was they couldn't hold hands 'cause her other hand was still bandaged. When they were finished on their ice cream, Randy pulled Ashley into a bench.

"I want you to turn sideways." Randy told her.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it." He smirked.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and simply did what she was told to do.

Randy pulled a box from his pocket and pulled a silver necklace with a diamond heart pendant. Then, he wore it around Ashley's neck.

"Randy." She turned back around when he was finished.

"What?" He asked.

"What for is the necklace?" She questioned.

"A gift."

"Randy, you gave me enough gifts."

"I know. I just want you to feel that I really do love you."

"Randy, I do. I do know that you love me. You've proven enough. And I'm not really into materials."

"I know. Okay, Ashley, it is just gifts, okay? You don't need to worry about it."

"You're wasting your money, Randy."

"I'm not wasting any of it. Why? It is just because I'm wasting my money for the one I love."

She simply blushed and smiled. She tried to look away but Randy turned her head slowly just to face him.

"Am I cute?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Do you want me?" She asked again.

"No." He replied.

"Ouch. Well, would you cry if I die?" She questioned her boyfriend.

"No." He simply answered.

Ashley turned her head away. "Then what?" She asked as she felt water surrounding her eyes.

"Ashley, look at me." He tried to turn her head but she didn't want to.

"Just say it, Randy. What? You don't love me?" She asked hurt.

"Just look at me, Ash. Look at me." He told her.

She looked back at Randy, tears streaming down on her cheeks. Randy cupped her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I know you are hurt by the things that I replied. Well, I'm sorry. That's not what I think. Ashley, you are not cute because you are beautiful. You are the greatest girl I've ever seen. And me? I don't want you. Ash, no… I don't. I _need_ you. You're the only person I need. You're the one who makes me breath… you're the one who makes me realize that damn! You do love me! And I wouldn't cry if you die. Want to know why? It's because your death is my death. You die and I die. Ashley you're everything that I need. Ashley I love you." He simply explained.

Ashley sobbed as Randy said those words. She just couldn't believe on what Randy just said. After he talked, she simply pulled him into a hug. No words at all. Yes, deep inside, she could feel Randy's love for her. She just realized that… just that time. And she regretted it.

"Ssshhh… Ashley, you know I don't want to see you cry, right?" He hushed.

Ashley broke the hug and Randy wiped her tears away.

"I thou—"

"Forget about what you think. At least you know what is in my mind."

"Randy, you've done too much. I don't know how would I return all of this back."

"You don't need to. Your love is too much for me."

She simply smiled at him. With that, he said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Randy." She replied.

Then, he slowly pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. The thing they don't know was that, a band that was playing around the park saw the both of them. That band went behind their bench and started singing.

_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want to_

_Not to say but if you only knew_

_How easy it will be to show me how you feel_

_More than words _

_Is all you have to do to make it real?_

_Than you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I already know_

_What would you do?_

_If my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say?_

_If I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you._

They broke the kiss as they heard the band. They looked at the band. Ashley smiled at the sight. She loved the song. Their vocalist was singing so softly, since it was a girl. She saw the guitarist playing so nice, smiling to her. She smiled back. She was impressed.

"Is this one of your surprises?" She asked Randy.

He simply shook his head at her.

_Now that I tried to talk you _

_And make you understand_

_All you have to do _

_Is close your eyes and just reach out your hands_

_And touch me_

_Hold me close, don't ever let me go_

After the song, Ashley rummaged her purse for some money. She got some and gave it to them.

"Thank you." The girl told her.

"Thank you for the beautiful song." Ashley thanked her back.

They smiled at each other and the band left.

"It's getting late, Ash. I need to get you back home." Randy told her.

She simply nodded and they both left the park.

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Randy." She smiled at him. 

"Anything for you, baby." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Randy."

"Love you too, Ash."

"Take care, alright?"

"I will."

"See you on Monday."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

Randy pulled her into a kiss as she deepened it. Then, they broke the kiss. Randy gave her the paper bag and gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." He told her.

"Love you too." She said back, smiling.

"Good night."

"Good night, Randy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then, with that Randy hopped in his car. After he started the car, he looked at Ashley and waved. Ashley waved back and waited for his car to go. Then, she went inside of her house and to herroom. She got the bear and placed it on the side of the bed.

She quickly took a shower, freshen herself up. Then, after that, she opened her stereo and lay down on the bed. She hugged Angel while thoughts running in her mind. The song 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' came up and she just simply heard it. _'Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure… 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do… I don't wanna miss a thing.'_ After the song, she didn't know but she actually fell asleep with Randy in her mind.

* * *

veracruzortonsgal - yah! like, Randy isn't that cocky here! huwee! what a joy! he loves Ashley, what could we say! ahehe.. he'll do anything for the girl too! hmmm... i wonder... how far will his love could go! aiiiii! let's see... and you love my story! thanks!

nicole and jessica - tnx for loving it! w0w! it r0ockz! nice! well, i'll try reading yours... 'cause for real, i don't have something to do so i guess, i'll ready your masterpiece... w0w! like that is Chris Masters.. ahehe! i'm out of my effin' mind...

doctorofthugonomics - thanks for lovin it! i'm sorry i haven't updated... my comp's a shxt... so yeah! here's 17!

EyeZxOnxmE - is it really awesome! huwee! thanks! aheh...

well... yeah. that's chap 17. hope you like it. it's the very first date! hmmm... how i wonder what'll happen in chap 18.. aiiii! have nothing to say much... soyeah..xoxo Mitch!

* * *


	18. The Reason

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 18. The Reason

It was a typical Friday afternoon. Two weeks had passed and Ashley and Randy's relationship just kept growing. It was stronger than ever. And it was the first time that Ashley felt that love. The love that she didn't even felt from her two ex-boyfriends was been given to her now. And Randy Orton brought that.

They were having lunch together. But, John and Trish sat down on their table, so they weren't alone.

"Having some good time, huh?" Trish asked Ashley.

"Hey, it's like umm… this is the only time I've eaten lunch with my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong." She replied at her friend.

"Yeah. Obviously, you've been very busy discussing some things about your band." John added.

"Yep." She simply nodded.

"How bout you, Orton? Have some things that occupy your time?" John turned to his friend, Randy.

"Yeah." Randy nodded. "My girlfriend occupies my time and football."

Ashley blushed and looked down. Then, she heard Trish giggled.

"I really don't see you blushing, Ash." Trish commented.

"Whatever." Ashley simply rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm the one who made her blush." Randy told them, cockily.

"And at least you're the one who's making my best friend happy." John added, again.

"Really?" Randy eyed John.

"She's never that happy when she was still with her ex-boyfriends." John replied.

"John!" Ashley tried to stop her friend.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked again, getting interested.

"Well, when she was still with those jerks, they were always fighting or maybe, lip-locking in front of everybody. You're the one who I see that is very disciplined." Trish stated.

Ashley looked down on her food and started eating.

"And very cocky." John smirked.

"Yeah. Most of her boyfriends are shy and quiet. They hate John also." Trish agreed with her boyfriend.

"Well, do I have reasons to hate John? I mean, c'mon… he's the one who made me close to Ashley." Randy replied.

"Hey… guys! I'm still here." Ashley told them.

"We know." John and Trish nodded, grinning.

"There you are again. You're teasing me!" Ashley pouted.

John smirked while Trish simply shook her head.

"Here comes baby Ashley again." Trish commented.

Ashley blinked her eyes like when a baby does his beautiful eyes and pouted some more. Randy saw this and simply smiled. He pulled his girlfriend to him and gave a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Randy's here." He whispered to her.

Then, Ashley stuck out her tongue. By her childish act, the 3 of them burst out their laughter.

"So, are you still going to drop me by my house?" Randy asked Ashley.

"Yes. But we'll go to the park first then to my house, okay?" Ashley smiled at him.

And he simply smiled. She smiled back and gave him a peck. Randy's dad dropped him earlier that day 'cause his car was broken. Now, since Ashley didn't have a car that day as well, she thought that they could go to park some time and finally go back home.

* * *

Ashley and Randy just got in the park. They actually ate some ice cream and just talked. They were currently walking in a street, holding hands. That street was the most quiet in West Newbury. That's the thing they knew. But the thing was that they didn't know that there were bad guys in that street. As they were talking and walking, Ashley almost jumped in shock. An old lady just tapped her shoulder.

"You are a beautiful young lady, miss." She told Ashley.

"Uhh… thank you." Ashley smiled politely yet nervously.

"And you do love her, don't you?" The lady turned to Randy.

"I do and I'll do anything for her." He replied.

"Are you ready to risk everything just for her?" She asked again.

"Yes, I am." He nodded.

"Even your life?" She kept asking.

"Yes." Randy simply assured her.

"Let's just go. She's creeping me out." Ashley whispered to him.

"Nice talking, but we really need to go." Randy told the lady.

"Take care of her. And you," She turned to Ashley. "He'll always be your knight. But, don't make him so tired. He might let you go."

"C'mon." Then, with that, Ashley and Randy left.

"What's up? You seem to be nervous." Randy noticed Ashley's anxiety.

"She crept the hell out of me. I just feel like something may happen." She replied.

Randy stopped, making his girlfriend stop as well.

"Don't worry. If anything will happen, then let it happen. I'm here with you. You're safe, okay?" Randy assured her, calming her down.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." With that, he kissed her right on her lips. "Don't worry, alright?" He told her and she simply nodded.

They started walking again. Sure, Ashley felt safe when she's with Randy, but that time, she felt that nothing was safe. She started breathing more deeply, tears starting to form around her eyes. _'Please… tell me that nothing will happen. God, please… keep us safe.'_ She simply hoped as she felt Randy's grip tighten.

Then, out of the blue, she knew it. Strong pair of hands pulled her back, away form Randy. Then, she screamed.

"Randy!" She cried out.

"Ashley!" He called his girlfriend back, but 2 men blocked his way.

Then, the man who was holding her start to kiss her neck and gripped her tightly. She was turned around and the man was about to kiss her. But then, she kicked him right in his groin with such force, making him groan and fell down. She looked back on where Randy was. Then, just right there, everything went so slow. She watched those men beat the hell out of Randy. Tears streamed down on her face.

"Ashley! Run!" He cried out and the man punched him hard.

"No! Randy!" She ran to the guys and tried to fight them as well.

The other guy took her and slapped her with so much strength that she fell down. Then, Randy's time came. He beat the guys' guts down but then, the guy that was about to rape her stood up.

"Shit." She mumbled at the sight in front of her.

"After this, it's over." That particular guy stated.

Randy was still beating the other two guys. He glanced at his girlfriend and ordered for her to run. But, Ashley wasn't moving. She was looking up to the other guy, holding a knife. The guy was getting closer and closer. When Randy saw the guy about to stab his girlfriend, he jumped right on the top of Ashley. Then with that, Ashley and Randy gasped.

"C'mon!" The big guy ordered and left.

"Randy?" She called him.

"I told you to run." He told her, breathing fast.

He got out of Ashley and lay down on the concrete. Ashley sat up. Then, she saw blood. She quickly looked at Randy and saw Randy's shirt with blood. She rapidly crawled to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Just… just go." He told her.

"No!" She exclaimed, holding his hands. "No… no, Randy." She shook her head.

"Just go!" He exclaimed.

"No!" She insisted. _'God, please.'_ She prayed as tears streamed down on her cheeks.

She quickly stood up and ran to the corner of the street. Then, she started to shout for some help.

"Help us! Please! Somebody, help us!" She cried and suddenly, a car stopped in front of her.

"Ashley?" John hopped out of his car.

"John! Thank god! John, help us!" Ashley pleaded.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, panicked.

"Randy. He's over there." She pointed to where Randy was lying down.

John quickly ran to where she pointed. Then, she fell down there. She cried. She couldn't believe on what just happened.

"Ashley?" She heard Alex' voice.

Ashley looked up and saw her friends.

"Ashley, what happened?" Maxine questioned her, kneeling down.

Then, she saw John dragging Randy to his car.

"Holy shit!" Sandra gasped.

"I'll tell you later." Ashley told them as she followed John to his car. She sat on the back seat and laid Randy's head on her lap.

"Randy, baby, please… hold on." She begged her boyfriend.

But to no avail, Randy didn't reply. He was unconscious. And with that, she simply burst out.

* * *

"Honey, Ash." Her mom called her.

Ashley stood up from where she was sitting and quickly hugged her mother.

"I can't believe this just happened, mom." She cried.

"Ssshhh…" She hushed her only daughter.

"One time we're holding hands and walking. Mom, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"It is not your fault, honey. It is not."

"I can't believe it, mom. If he would've just ran, he wouldn't be here."

"He has reasons why he did that."

"And his reasons are dumb!"

"He loves you, honey. That is. Now, could you tell us what happened?" She let go of her daughter and sat her down.

Ashley sat down and recalled every single detail on what just happened. Then, she started talking. She told everybody what happened. She was panicking. She's worried about Randy. She knew it was her fault. If Randy just ran away and left her, he wouldn't be stabbed.

"Just go home and rest, okay?" Her mom told her.

"No. I want to stay. I need to see Randy." She refused, shaking her head.

"Honey, you have tomorrow." Her mom said.

"No! I want to stay!" She repeated.

"John," Alicia turned to her daughter's best friend. "Just get her home." She whispered to him.

John nodded and went to his best friend.

"Ashley, we need to go." He told her, calmly.

"No! John, no! I don't want to go." She told her, getting insane.

"Ashley, you need to rest." He stated.

She shook her head. John sighed and got her by her arms.

"John! Let go! I'm not going home!" She exclaimed.

"You need to go!" John exclaimed back, dragging her outside.

"No! John, NO!" But to no avail, Ashley and John were outside.

John helped Ashley to get in the car. Then, he hopped in as well.

"I don't want to go home." She cried.

"I'll come with you tomorrow. I know he wants to see you as well." John told her.

"I want to see him now."

"Ashley, Randy doesn't want to see you looking so messed up. Who in this earth want to see his girlfriend look like shit? Ash, Randy wants to see you beautiful. You need to get your beauty sleep for that. Then, we could go."

"Promise me that you'll come and get me tomorrow early in the morning."

"I promise. By 8 I'll be there."

Then, she just nodded.

"Great. So, don't do anything I wouldn't, alright?" He smiled at her.

She nodded again.

* * *

EyezxOnxME - w0w! Did it rock! thanks for the review! Aiii! And I'll always keep the effin' awesome job for ya'll! Aii! thanks! There's a preview for 19... care to read it! Aii! thanks!

nicole and jessica - how'd you like 17? Is it really awesome! I know it's sweet and things... but it's all mushy.. hah! Sorry. I'm just not really ito all mushy stuffs. I even hate it when my boyfriend does that. Hah! I know... weird. Well, really... i'll give you comments and suggestions 'bout your story... i'm really so sorry... 'cause i still haven't read it all 'cause of my effin' band... yeah.. gigs and all that stuff... so yeah... i'll really try to read it now... heh... thanks for the reviews! and Randy/Ash pairing is cute... i know it's cute... but.. uhh... what do you think of Ashley/John! 'cause really... i'm starting to write a new one... it's a John/Ashley pairing... so yeah... thanks for the review again! and there's a preview for 19! below...

veracruzortongal - O.O! Randy's sweet like hell! Aiii! Well, yeah... I love him like that... so yeah... well, i hope you like this chapter... if Randy was sweet in 17, then what is he in this chapter! Aiii! He just saved her! Hah! isn't it sweet! and What are the words that you never even knew existed! Is my grammar right! I'm out of my mind again.. aii! Haha! well... yeah! you like this! review again! Aii! Haha! Thanks so much! Much LOVE and RESPECT! Haha! And what do you think of the preview! Hmm... I'm wondering...

Ooooooohhhhhh! Randy saved her! That's so sweet! I wish my boy is also like that… -dreams- hah! As if! Well, yeah… that's 18! Well, I'm wondering what will happen in 19… Hah! Well, do you want some? I'll give you some preview! Don't worry! I love you all! Thanks for the reviews! Reviews again though? Thanks! Love you all! Xoxo Mitch.

* * *

She looked at the clock and it said "01:30 am". She got up on her bed and took something in her drawer. She put her slippers on and went downstairs. No one was awake. So, she went outside. The streetlights were the only sources of light that time. Since their neighborhood was a suburb place, she walked slowly yet silently.

Thoughts kept swarming in her mind. She couldn't forget what just happened that day. It was a stressful day for her. She wanted to take all the anxiety out of her. She wanted all the pain to spill out of her. She wanted sadness to leave her. She wanted darkness to liberate her. She was happy with Randy. Why couldn't these things just leave her life? She needed answers but she couldn't get even one.

She took out the thing she got from her drawer. She watched it shone in the light. She examined every single detail of the silver. Then, she slowly slid the edge of it onto her skin. She felt it stung but she didn't care. She simply wanted to liberate herself from the things that were destroying her life. She let blood spill down on her own skin as she slid it longer.

Oops! That's it, guys! Hah! Reviews, 'kay! Thanks!


	19. Senseless Life

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 19. Senseless Life 

Ashley was sitting down on her bed. She was doing nothing. She was just listening to her stereo. She was letting her tears to stream down on her cheeks. Songs was just been heard. But one song lingered in her mind.

_You say, I only hear what I want to_

_You say, I talk so all the time… so._

_And so I turned the radio on_

_I turned the radio up_

_And someone was singing my song_

_The lovers in love_

_And the others run away_

_The other is crying _

_Cause the other won't stay_

_Some other's heart for went weak_

_For the other one who was dying_

_Since the day that were born_

_And you said that I was naïve_

_And I thought that I was strong_

_And I thought hey I can leave… I can leave oh_

_But now I know that I was wrong_

_Cause I miss you_

_Yeah, I miss you._

_And you say, stay_

_And you say, I only hear what I want to_

She looked at the clock and it said "01:30 am". She got up on her bed and took something in her drawer. She put her slippers on and went downstairs. No one was awake. So, she went outside. The streetlights were the only sources of light that time. Since their neighborhood was a suburb place, she walked slowly yet silently.

Thoughts kept swarming in her mind. She couldn't forget what just happened that day. It was a stressful day for her. She wanted to take all the anxiety out of her. She wanted all the pain to spill out of her. She wanted sadness to leave her. She wanted darkness to liberate her. She was happy with Randy. Why couldn't these things just leave her life? She needed answers but she couldn't get even one.

She took out the thing she got from her drawer. She watched it shone in the light. She examined every single detail of the silver. Then, she slowly slid the edge of it onto her skin. She felt it stung but she didn't care. She simply wanted to liberate herself from the things that were destroying her life. She let blood spill down on her own skin as she slid it longer.

_I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time  
Everything is 3-D blasphemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
This is not the way I pictured me  
I can't control my shakes!  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
is it a dream or a memory?_

_You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
the flesh was in my bones  
the pain is always free_

She let it all out. She just let the pain be free. But someone disturbed her. _'Damn it!'_ she thought as the felt a strong hand stopped her.

"I knew you would do this." That husky voice told her.

"John, stop being such a shit and leave me alone!" She told him, turning around.

"So, I'm the shit now? What do you think of yourself? Damn it, Ashley! Why do you keep suffering if you know that you don't deserve to suffer? Why are you so a pessimist? Why can't you be on the positive side of this earth?"

"Positive side? John… positive side? Is there even a positive side here? And me? I suffer 'cause the man who saved me earlier is suffering as well. I just want to show him that even if he's there, I could tell him that I could save him too!"

"Save him? Ashley, are you really out of your fuckin' mind? You are not saving him, Ash. You just simply make him more miserable."

Then slap. Ashley just slapped John.

"What do you know about us?" She asked him.

"Can't you understand? Ashley, can't you understand that you make us all suffer? By the way you are acting now, your mother is worried like hell. Your friends are getting insane! And you're getting me CRAZY! Ashley, by the way you act now, you are making Randy more sad and depressed. Your mother just talked to him earlier. And he's worried hell." Then, John let go of Ashley.

"So, you've seen him?" She asked him.

"Yeah and he's looking for you. But to no avail, you weren't there. Cause you're here. You're getting insane."

"Hell yeah! I am INSANE!"

"It's obvious. Now, I want you to get your ass back there in your house. If you don't want, then fine, I'll call your mother and tell her that you can't go to the hospital later cause of what you have done."

"You're not going to do it, are you, John?"

Then, John picked his phone up. "I'm serious." He threatened.

"No… no, John." She shook her head.

"Go." He ordered.

"I'm not done of this." She glared at John and left.

"You're not going to do it anymore." John said back.

Then, Ashley went back home. When she got there, she decided to bandage and heal her wound so Randy wouldn't be so worried about her. So, after that, she just laid on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't get Randy out of her mind.

* * *

"That'd be John. I'm going." Ashley stated and left her mother and brother in the kitchen. 

"What's up with my sister?" Carl asked.

"Her boyfriend is in the hospital." Her mother replied to him.

"Okay." His brother simply nodded, confused.

Ashley opened the door and saw John standing by the doorway. John lifted her hand up and saw a long bandage again. John sighed and let it go. Then, he looked at her face. He shook his head at the sight in front of him. _'She looks like shit.'_ He thought. He stared at her. Her face was pale. And finally, John looked at her favorite emerald green eyes. Before, there was a spark in it but just then he saw nothing in it. It was all blur and no life.

"Just… c'mon!" John couldn't take it anymore so they just walked and hopped in his car.

"Morning." Ashley tried to break the ice between her and John.

"It's not a good morning." John said back.

"C'mon, John! I'm sorry, okay? I… I just couldn't believe what just happened. I'm worried like hell. I just want to free myself from all the things inside of me." She tried to explain.

"What kind of things, Ashley?"

"Anxiety. Pain. Sadness. Darkness. Hatred. John, all of it are in my heart already."

"Because you let them it."

"Because they were there since the day I was born."

"Ashley, can't you be just happy for like 1 day?"

"I can't when my boyfriend is in the hospital. 5 more days and it'll be our 1st monthsary. Could you just simply think about what's happening before that day?"

"I know it hurts like hell, sweetheart. But really, try to get on the positive side. Randy will heal soon as long as you're there. He'll celebrate your monthsary together."

"Thanks, John." She smiled at him.

"There ya go." He smiled back. "C'mon! Randy's ass is so excited to see you." He joked, making his best friend laugh a bit.

* * *

"Go now." John told Ashley. 

"I can't." She shook her head.

"Why not?" John asked.

"I look like shit." She answered.

"No you don't. Just go." He started to push her.

"John, I can't! His parents are there." She retorted.

"They aren't there. I went in right?" He told her.

"John, I look so ugly right now." She whispered.

"Ashley Massaro, you will get your ass there or I'll need to drag it in there." He threatened.

"John… please." She grinned.

"He wants to see you."

"He doesn't."

"He does."

"He doesn't."

"Ashley."

"John!"

"Fine. I'll drag you in." He said and got her shirt.

"Fine! I surrender! I'll go in." She waved her hands.

"Good." He nodded letting go of her.

She gulped and breathed deeply. Then, she held the knob. She could hear her heartbeat right in her ears. Then, she felt a hand turned her hand with the knob, opening the door.

"Go in." John ordered.

Ashley was about to step in but then, closed it.

"I can't do this." She shook her head at John.

"But you will do this once and for all." He said.

John opened the door and pushed Ashley in. Ashley was about to hold the door but it was shut. _'Oh my gosh. God, please give me courage.'_ She prayed and turned around. She looked up to Randy slowly and saw him looking out the window. She breathed deeply again and sat down on the chair beside his bed. Then, she held his hands. But, she didn't feel him took a grip back in her hands.

"Hey… what's up?" She started to ask.

"Nothing much." He replied.

"Yeah. I can see it's only the ceiling and the light." She joked, laughing at herself.

She didn't hear him though. That hurt a lot. Then, she just let go of his hand. And silence started to conquer them again. Ashley simply looked at her fingers that had black nail polish. _'It started to fade away… I must get an—'_

"John told me what you did last night." He stated making Ashley look at him.

"Damn! John does have a big mouth, doesn't he?" She simply shook her head, leaning back on the chair.

"It's my fault. It was me who made him look at you. I just don't want you to do things I wouldn't." He answered.

"But I just did." She replied.

"Yeah. And you did the worst."

"Yeah, I actually did."

"Don't think of this as a joke, Ashley. We've talked about that topic, right? Why do you keep doing it?"

"Because it's the only thing that actually saves me from all of what is happening."

"It's not the answer!"

"But it's the cure!"

"Cure to what?"

"Cure to my scars."

"The scars I've brought."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Randy. It's not your fault."

"Damn it, Ashley. Damn. IT!"

"Yes! Damn it, Randy!" She exclaimed, standing up. "If you had just ran away and didn't save me anymore, you wouldn't be here! And I wouldn't be worried like hell!"

"So what if I saved you?" He asked back.

"Why did you save me? Why didn't you just save your life?"

"Because of one thing."

"What?"

"Because I love you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I saved you because I need to fight for you! I need to protect you! Damn! How many times I need to say this? Ashley, I fuckin' need you! Can't you just understand that? Damn it!"

"You don't need to risk your life for someone like me. The one you've said a crap." She shook her head.

"And I saved you 'cause you are the greatest, most beautiful, most awesome, the most gorgeous crap I've ever loved." He replied.

"You don't need to compliment me."

"It's true though. 5 more fuckin' days, it's our monthsary. 3 more days and I'll be out of here."

"You're right. And everyone is just simply waiting for you to come back."

"How can I make all of this better, Ash? How? How would I get along with you? Ash, you're still my loving girlfriend, right?"

Then, Ashley went back to the chair and sat down. Then, he actually held her hands.

"I'm sorry that we need to get through all of this. I'm so sorry I've shouted at you." He apologized.

"It's not your fault. And I've shouted at you as well." She told him.

"I'm just sorry."

"You're forgiven." She smiled at him.

"Now… you made my day the best." He smiled back.

Ashley blushed and looked down. Then, he felt his lips at the back of his hand. She simply smiled and looked up again.

"I love you." He told her, caressing her hand.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Don't go."

"I must."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to meet your parents."

"Please." He pouted.

"Randy, I'm really sorry. Just, okay? I promise you I will visit tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. And I might just stay until your parents aren't here."

"Thanks."

"No need."

* * *

Wow… hah. I know… it's a crap. But hey, I've done my best to do this chapter. It's the hardest one, you know… hah. So, what do you think is the next chapter? Want some preview? Hah. Okay! Just give me some of your reviews, okay? Comment and suggestions are so free! Thanks so much… xoxo Mitch. 

veracruzortongal - Hah! Ok... yeah... i agree.. well... we're all crazy when we're speaking about love... don't worry! Randy will recover... aheh... thankz for the review! much love and respect! m/

* * *

"C'mon! Let's go to dinner." Randy said and pulled her into his car. 

Randy drove to a restaurant that was pretty elegant. Ashley smiled in awe when she saw where they would be eating dinner. She couldn't believe Randy would take her into such place.

"This is an expensive restaurant, Randy." Ashley told him as a guard pulled the door open for them.

"I want us to have a great dinner tonight, baby. So, don't get me wrong." He replied.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Anything for you." He smiled back.

A waiter led them to their seat, which was outside. There was a table for two in the middle. It was in front of a fountain that looked so beautiful. Then, in the middle of the table were candles that lit up. Food was served as they sat down on their seats. And finally, music started to fill their background.

"For you, miss." A waiter said and gave her a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you." She smiled at the waiter and he left.

"So, you like it?" Randy asked her.

"I simply love it, Randy." She smiled.

"Great." Randy smiled back again.

Okay… I really can't pick any part there… so, this is it. Hope you like it! Thanks!


	20. 1st Monthsary Is Sweet!

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 20. 1st month is a great thing!

Trish and her friend, Melanie were walking in the cafeteria, towards their table. Melanie stopped in dead tracks as she sawa specificscene. Trish somewhat got confused on her friend's stop, so she looked on where Melanie was looking. _'This is not happening.'_ Trish thought as she saw the scene. There was the slut, Maria.(A/N: Sorry ifyou're a Maria fan.)She was sitting on their table. Not only that, but she was talking to John. It was okay with Trish that John would talk to any other girls, but Maria was beyond the limit! She was FLIRTING with her BOYFRIEND!

Trish turned her heel and quickly walked to one particular place.

"Hey Trish! 'Sup?" Ashley asked as she saw her friend.

"Could we sit here?" Trish asked back.

"Yeah, sure. Why? What happened?" Ashley nodded and the two girls sat down.

Ashley saw Melanie's eyes in fire. Something happened. She knew it. She knew that Trish couldn't sit down without John on a different table but their table.

"What's up?" Ashley asked Melanie.

"Why don't you ask your best friend forever?" Melanie snapped.

"Hey, chill." Ashley waved her hands, slightly backing off before looking back.

Ashley turned around and looked for her friend, John. _'Jack—what the fuck?'_ Her thoughts started swarming out of her mind as she saw the scene. Yes, Maria was still there. She was still flirting with John.

"What the fuck?" Ashley shook her head and looked to Trish.

Then, she saw tears slipped out from Trish's eyes. _'Oh, John! You'll surely die later! Damn!'_ Ashley thought again, holding Trish's hand. Trish looked up and sobbed.

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow, Randy and I will be clubbing. Care to join us?" Ashley asked Trish.

Yes, Randy's out of the hospital. It was been 6 days since the accident and Ashley was simply glad that Randy was with her again. Randy well, wasn't allowed to play in the game for that week 'cause he might get more severe injury.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked her back.

"Trish, Trish, Trish…" Ashley sighed, leaning back on her chair. "See, babe, John and I are best friends for like… 15 years now. I know him too much, you know. And, I know how to make him mad, jealous or even cry." Ashley explained.

"So, what will we do?" Trish asked, getting interested.

"You see babe, Randy and I will be having our 1st month celebration. So, we planned to hit a club after dinner. Now, since these girls right here will be joining us, why don't you? Make John jealous. That's a pretty good prank, you know. That maybe is a pretty good… revenge." Ashley told her, whispering the last word.

"But, how?" Trish kept asking.

"Pick a guy. Then, we'll set you up with him." Ashley said, looking around.

"Pick my men." Maxine suggested.

"Where are they?" Trish asked her.

"Right there." Maxine pointed to the table 3 tables away from John's.

Trish looked at them, carefully examining. "Are they like you, guys?" She asked the other girls.

"Yeah. But they got some pretty nice abs." Ashley nodded. "6 packs, that is." She added.

"Oh…" Trish nodded back.

"And they dance nicely. They're like the guys who will John really get jealous with." Alex told her.

"I pick that guy." Trish pointed to someone.

Ashley's lips turned into a smirk as she looked at the guy who just Trish pointed at. That guy was wearing a nice green fitted shirt saying, "I am no MAN." And a nice blue flared jeans that were torn in the knees. Then, that guy simply has a nice hair. He had long bangs that went down to his chin. Furthermore, his hair was black but when the lights shone his hair it turned to violet. Then, he had 3 piercing in each ear, and a nose piercing. But the most attracting feature in his face was his eyes. It was icy blue orbs that simply matched his hair.

Then, he smirked at Ashley who smirked back as well.

"Well, nice pick, Trish. That is, by the way, Adrian Haul. He goes in World History, Math, English and Literature and Physics with us." Ashley explained to Trish.

"I'll just get him interested." Maxine told them and went to her boyfriend's table.

"Whoa! I've never seen him before." Trish told her.

"And now, you did." Ashley said back.

"Well, what am I going to do?" Trish asked her.

"Well, pick a nice sexy dress… you know what John's taste is. Then, tomorrow, just go in the club with Adrian and have fun. Get your revenge. But, make sure that you are not beyond the limits, Trish. You know how John acts when he is mad." Ashley enumerated the things Trish must do.

Trish simply listened and processed every advice that Ashley gave to her.

* * *

"Hey, babe!" Ashley greeted Randy as she went out of her house.

"Hey! You look damn great tonight." Randy greeted her back.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, which he had returned.

Ashley was wearing a black skirt with red ruffles and it went down to the middle of her thighs. Then, she's wearing a black tank top saying "You like me when this is taken off". And lastly, she was wearing nice black stilletos.

"You look great too." Ashley said back.

"I always look great. You need to admit it." Randy replied cockily.

"Yeah. You look damn hot. And gorgeous!" Ashley agreed, tracing his chest.

Randy smirked and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She returned the kiss as her hands got around into his neck. She deepened the kiss, mentally smiling at herself. _'I simply love kissing this guy so fuckin' much.'_ She thought. Then, he broke the kiss.

"Happy 1st monthsary." He smiled.

"To you too." She smiled back.

"C'mon! Let's go to dinner." Randy said and pulled her into his car.

Randy drove to a restaurant that was pretty elegant. Ashley smiled in awe when she saw where they would be eating dinner. She couldn't believe Randy would take her into such place.

"This is an expensive restaurant, Randy." Ashley told him as a guard pulled the door open for them.

"I want us to have a great dinner tonight, baby. So, don't get me wrong." He replied.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Anything for you." He smiled back.

A waiter led them to their seat, which was outside. There was a table for two in the middle. It was in front of a fountain that looked so beautiful. Then, in the middle of the table were candles that lit up. Food was served as they sat down on their seats. And finally, music started to fill their background.

"For you, miss." A waiter said and gave her a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you." She smiled at the waiter and he left.

"So, you like it?" Randy asked her.

"I simply love it, Randy." She smiled.

"Great." Randy smiled back again.

Randy rose his glass of white wine and Ashley did the same.

"You may say it." Randy told her.

"For our 1st monthsary and for out long-lasting relationship and friendship for each other." She smiled. Then, "Cheers!" theycheered out as they heard the sounds of their glasses.

* * *

"Here." Randy gave her a blue velvet box when the waiter got their dessert plates.

"What is this?" Ashley asked as she took it from him.

"Just a simple gift." Randy replied.

"And I have one too." Ashley smiled and got a card from her purse. "I'm really sorry that it was just that. I still can give you some gifts, you know." She winked at her boyfriend.

Randy chuckled and took the card.

Ashley opened the box and saw a bracelet lying down just there. She took it and examined. It was beautiful. It was a chain bracelet with Randy's name being its pendants.

"Thank you so much, baby." She smiled widely at Randy.

"Should I get that on you first?" Randy asked.

"Sure." She grinned.

Randy took the bracelet and Ashley offered her hand. Randy put it on and she said her thank you's. Randy just smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Go ahead. Read it." She told him.

Randy took the card and looked at the envelope.

_To my sweetheart_

_Happy Monthsary, baby!_

_Love you so much!_

_From your baby_

Randy smiled and took the card. In the front-page it said:

_There are no times I am not thinking of you._

_There are no times that I am worrying about you._

_There are no times that I am caring for you._

_You are so like making me insane._

_You are making me crazy._

_I don't know what I'm feeling._

_But one thing is for sure._

_I Love You So Much._

Randy finally opened the letter and started reading it aloud.

_Sweetheart,_

_Yeah. I know! You are like thinking now, 'what the fuck? Why sweetheart?' Haha! That is so crazy! Well, can't think of anything. It's our monthsary! Yahoo! Haha! I'm so excited on what would happen. Damn! I know that we're eating dinner but I hope it's not that expensive and I hope that you wouldn't pay it all. Well, you are always paying that is. So yeah, I really don't want wasting your money for something so expensive just for me. I can understand that you are doing this for me. But I'm just worried on what you parents might say. Well, yeah! Whatever!_

_Baby, thank you for every thing you've spent for me. Thanks for every thing that you've done for me. Thank you for the love you've given me. Just thank you for being in my life and being a part of it. I can't believe that I could find someone that would love me like you're doing now. I'm so happy about how our relationship had been turning. And thank you for saving my life and risking yours. Thank you so much. I appreciate it all! And just tell me what I can do to return the favor. Anything will do, baby. As you re always saying, 'Anything for you.'_

_Baby, I just hope that this relationship would last like forever. Thank you so damn much for all the things. Thank you. Promise me that you'll never leave. Don't do that! It'll be the reason of my death. Randy, there's no other things I would want to say now. But the thing is, I love you so much. Tell me all the things you want me to do just to return all the things you've done for me, especially risking your life. Randy, remember this: there was been no man that loved me like what you are doing. And I'm thankful for that._

_Baby, always take care. Always remember that I love you so much. Don't do things I wouldn't. And don't ever leave. I love you and that's for sure! Mwah! And Angel wants to tell you that she also love you! I love you, Randall Keith Orton!_

_Your baby,_

_Ashley_

Then, Randy closed the letter and put it back in the envelope. He looked at Ashley who was just looking at him.

"What?" Randy asked her.

"You didn't have to read that aloud." Ashley pouted.

"Hey, I just want you to hear what you were writing." Randy told her.

"Yeah. And it sucks, like big time." Ashley nodded.

"It's beautiful. I love the drawing on the front-page." He smiled at her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and rummaged her bag.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked her.

"Checking myself up." She replied, secretly checking her face by her mirror in the purse.

"You can check yourself in front of me, babe." Randy told her.

"But that isn't my manners." She said and closed her purse. "So, let's go?" She raised an eyebrow.

Randy nodded and stood up, fixing his self. Ashley stood up as well and slung her purse onto her shoulder.

"C'mon." Randy took her hand, ready to go.

"What about the—" Ashley stopped.

"It is already paid." Randy replied, cutting her off.

* * *

EyezxOnxME - w0w! Thanks for lovin' it! Heh. I hope you like every chapter of this story! And I'll always keep it up for all of you! Thanks for the review... really! I appreciate it! Thanks! Hugs and kisses to you!

veracruzortongal - oh... how i love you for reviewing! Aheh! And wait! Yeah... Randy's okay! Ashley's fine. She's not insane anymore. Aheh! Of course! I'm glad to make Randy okay for you. You'll surely kill me if I won't. Aheh. Yeah. You're lovin it! Love ko toh! Aheh! Jokez! Well, yeah... I'm from Philippines. I'm from Quezon City actually. Aheh. How 'bout you love! Hugs and kisses for you! Much love and Respect! Peace out!

Yeah… I know… Lame things… Psshhh… you need to excuse me for this chapter 'cause I'm not into these things… even if we're doing it. Aheh. Yeah. Peace! Here's the preview! Xoxo Mitch

* * *

Then, Trish felt a hand gripped her arms.

"John! Let me go!" She exclaimed.

"WE need to talk." He told her.

"Hey, man. Chill, you're hurting the girl." Adrian told him.

"You shut up before I'll slit your throat in half." John spat at him and walked with Trish outside.

"John! Let me fuckin' go!" Trish exclaimed when the got in the parking lot.

John let her go and faced her.

"What do you think you are doing?" John asked her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Trish repeated for him.

"I'm doing nothing." John replied.

"Really, John? So, are you trying to deny that you are flirting with Maria?" Trish questioned him.

"I am not flirting with her! We are just talking!" John replied.

Ooooohhh! What do you think will happen to John and Trish? How about to Randy and Ashley? Aheh... -smirks- I might post the next chapter tomorrow or later. Peace!


	21. Revenge Is Sweet

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 21. Revenge is sweet

Ashley and Randy got in the club and they quickly found their friends on a booth. Both of them walked up to them and Randy sat down as Ashley sat on his lap.

"'Sup guys?" Ashley questioned them.

"Hey, Ash! Looking great." Alex told her.

"Thanks for the compliment, honey." Ashley smiled at her friend.

"Anything for you." Maxine mocked Randy.

"Whatever." Randy rolled his eyes and started talking to John who was with… Maria.

Ashley almost choked with the sight of Maria, sitting beside John. Ashley started to cough and thought, _'Why is she here?'_

"Honey, are you alright?" Randy asked, patting her back.

Ashley nodded as her coughs faded. She looked at Maxine, Sandra and Alex with a 'what-is-she-doing-here' look. But, she just got their shrugs. She sighed and looked at the entrance. A smirk crawled on her lips as she saw the sight of Trish with Adrian and his friends.

"Look. There's Trish now." Ashley whispered to Randy, pointing to Trish.

"Damn. She's… looking great." Randy said in awe.

"Holy crap." Sandra's jaw dropped at the sight of Trish.

"She. Is. Damn. Hot." Alex said.

"Hey babe." Tony smiled at Maxine and gave her a peck. "Care to dance?" He raised an eyebrow, seductively.

Maxine smirked and stood up, following her boyfriend to the dance floor.

"Hey guys!" Trish greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Trish! Looking hot tonight… I see." Ashley smirked, making John turned to his girlfriend.

John's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend, looking hot. She was wearing a black halter top with low-neck line, showing some cleavage and a matching white mini skirt and stilettos.

"It's not you, Trish. But you look great." Randy told her.

"Thank you, Randy." She smiled warmly at Randy.

"Care to dance, honey?" Adrian suddenly burst out, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Trish turned around, facing him and smiled. "Sure!" She winked and then, they went to the dance floor, hand in hand.

Ashley's jaw dropped at the sight and Randy burst out in laughter.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ashley spoke.

"What was that?" John suddenly burst out.

The couple turned to their best friend. They saw them so red in anger. _'He is definitely going to blow.'_ Ashley thought.

"John, chill." Randy calmed his friend down.

"Randy, tell me." John stated. "How can I chill when my girlfriend is with a bastard that I don't even know in that dance floor, dancing and FLIRTING!" John exclaimed.

"Hey! It's not her fault that she's hurt!" Ashley retorted.

"Ash, babe." Randy stopped her.

"If you are not just too DUMB, John, you would get now why she is doing this! She's not flirting with the guy! Yeah… maybe she is. You know why? It is just because she saw that her loving BOYFRIEND, FLIRTING with some SLUT here!" Ashley told her best friend heatedly.

* * *

"You are a nice dancer." Trish told Adrian.

"So are you." Adrian told her back.

"And you are a great actor there." Trish smiled at him.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"And I hope that it'll be until here. I don't want to break up with him. I love him." Trish explained.

"Ashley is such a bitch for having this idea, you know?"

"But hey! I agree with her. Revenge is great. And, why not? You see earlier? You see how Maria flirts with him? It's my time, you know?"

"I agree. And a girl like you shouldn't cry a lot."

"Thanks."

"And you don't deserve to have a broken heart."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I like someone."

"Who?"

"Some girl named Jasmine Foreman."

"The girl with a lot of piercing and has a hair with bangs like most of you have?"

"Yeah. She's that."

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"I asked her out her already."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow will be our date."

"That's nice! Good luck." Trish smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

Then, Trish felt a hand gripped her arms.

"John! Let me go!" She exclaimed.

"WE need to talk." He told her.

"Hey, man. Chill, you're hurting the girl." Adrian told him.

"You shut up before I'll slit your throat in half." John spat at him and walked with Trish outside.

"John! Let me fuckin' go!" Trish exclaimed when the got in the parking lot.

John let her go and faced her.

"What do you think you are doing?" John asked her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Trish repeated for him.

"I'm doing nothing." John replied.

"Really, John? So, are you trying to deny that you are flirting with Maria?" Trish questioned him.

"I am not flirting with her! We are just talking!" John replied.

"Well, I have the same answer, John. So, if you'll keep talking to her, even if you deny that you are not flirting with her, John three words: We. Are. Done." Trish stated, feeling her heart being stabbed into million pieces.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
and I've thrown my words all around  
but I can't, I can't give you a reason_

"No." John shook his head. "Baby, no." John shook his head more vigorously.

"We are done, John. We're through." Trish said; water started surrounding her eyes.

"Trish, no." John gulped, holding Trish's arms.

"John, I know that you do love me. I know that you will do anything just to save this relationship. But John, seeing you happy with another woman can make me happy as well. John, I want to see you smile. I need to hear your laugh. And I need those blue eyes of yours lit up. And Maria can make all of that. John, I can't make that."

_Here I go so dishonestly  
leave a note for you my only one  
and I know you can see right through me  
so let me go and you will find someone_

"Trish, please. I'm begging you. Please."

"John,"

"Trish, I need you. Trish, I love you. Please don't do this."

"John,"

"Trish, I'm begging." Then, John knelt down.

"Stand up." Trish told him, tears streaming down on her face.

"No! Not until you come back to me. Please, Trish." He insisted.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one

"John! I just simply couldn't take the fact that you are bursting out too much effort for this relationship! John, if you want to be with her –" She cried.

"I do not want to be with her, Trish!" John exclaimed, feeling pain.

"John."

"Please."

"John Cena."

"Trish, please!"

"Promise me something!"

"What?"

"Don't ever be in Maria's reach."

"Why?"

"Just don't. You are my property. You are mine. That's the bottom line."

"So, we're together again?" John's face lit up.

Trish simply nodded.

John smiled and picked her up, swinging her around.

"John!" She squealed and John stopped, kissing her.

After the kiss, John looked at her in her eyes.

"Care to dance?" John asked.

Trish nodded and finally, they went back in the club, walking hands in hands.

Ashley smiled at the sight of her two friends, hooking up again.

"Can I have this dance?" Randy's breath ran down into her spine, making her shiver a bit.

Ashley smirked and stood up, pulling Randy to the dance floor. Then, they started dancing. Ashley was waving her hands up, getting a bit ecstatic in the dance floor. Randy, on the other side, was enjoying the sight of his girlfriend getting her ass worked out.

"You should watch out for that kind of Ashley." Alex told him.

"Why?" Randy questioned.

"Simple, it is because she might get wild." Maxine informed him.

"Has she drunk some alcohol?" Sandra asked Randy.

"Yeah. She had two glasses of rum and coke." Randy replied.

"What?" Alex asked, alarmed.

"Why? Is that so bad?"

"She might make a scene here. I'm telling you Randy, she's drunk and you don't like it when she's drunk." Maxine threatened him.

"What other things will she do?"

"Something that all the boys like." Sandra replied.

"And that is?"

"Being wild in bed." Alex replied.

Randy's jaw dropped and chuckled. "Well, I think, that is great." He smirked.

Then, the other girls just laughed on his remark. Ashley saw Randy's attention not on her. So, she pulled Randy's arm and pulled herself closer to him. Then, she started dancing for her boyfriend.

"So, are you liking the night?" Ashley asked seductively.

"We might love it when we do something that'll heat us more up." Randy smirked, showing his sexy side.

Ashley giggled as she continued to dance. He pulled her closer and they danced the night away.

* * *

Ashley pulled his boyfriend to a hot passionate kiss when they actually got into his room. Randy decided to get the both of them first in his house. '_Well, there's nothing wrong with it.'_ That was what his thoughts.

So, they actually got in on the bed. Their clothes were down on the floor while they continue their work on the bed. They got tangled with his bed sheets as they work on each other's body. They got the night all worked up that they fell on the bed, exhausted. So, Randy pulled her closer to him as she cuddled herself to him.

"This is such a great night." Ashley barely whispered.

"And this night wouldn't be as great like this without you in it." Randy replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Night, night, baby." Ashley kissed his cheeks.

"Night, baby." He said back kissing her forehead as she fell asleep.

* * *

hai! finally... i've updated! at last. sorry for the very long moment. i've broken up with my ex-bf and found a new one who i spent my time with. then, with that, i forgot you my lovelies! so sorry again! this is it... chapter 21! i hope you like it! muwahugz! xoxo Mitch

veracruzortongal - w0w! you're from pasig? cool! aheh... yeah. I also love the card. hehe. ok, honey... Randy is fine... no need to be hysterical and all that... -hides somewhere- heh... kidding! lolx! you're obssesed with this story! w0w! thanks, hun! now, you made my day... i'll have a surprise! i'll post 22 as well... kk? and about Trish and John... well, here's your answer... i'll not post a preview 'cause i will post the 22.. but it's great! i promise. lots of drama and stuffs! so well... til here, hun! much LOVE and RESPECT! peace!


	22. Meet The Ortons

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 22. Meet The Ortons

The light that Ashley felt shining on her face awakened her. She turned to the other side, stirring. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to adjust it on the light. She roamed her hands beside her but Randy's figure wasn't everywhere. _'Oh my gosh! Where is he?'_ She thought, sitting up and holding the blanket up to her chest. Then, she heard the shower in the bathroom, turned on. She sighed in relief and got up. But then, she realized that she had no clothes that she brought. _'Fuck!'_ Then, she started to panic. She went in the bathroom and she was simply glad that Randy put the shower curtain on.

"Baby?" She called.

"Ashley? Are you awake?" Randy asked, stopping on what he was doing.

"Yes, I am. Baby, I don't have any clothes to wear." She told him.

"I had your spare clothes on the couch. I already went to Sandra's house that was across of ours. So, just calm down, okay?" He explained to her.

"Thank god." She mumbled in relief.

"And baby," Randy started.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to meet my family later, aiite?"

"What?"

"Well, you are already here. So, why not meet them?"

"Fine. But I don't have enough make up to cover up my ugly face."

"You're not ugly."

"Yes, I am."

Randy took his towel and turned off the shower, drying his self up. Then, he hopped out of the shower to see his girlfriend leaning to the counter. So, he went in front of her and cupped her chin.

"You are not ugly." He stated.

"But, I have this feeling that they will not definitely like me." She answered.

"Baby, trust me. They will definitely like you." He told her.

"I hope." She said, looking down.

Randy lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"They will." He enlightened her.

She smiled weakly and he smiled back.

"Cheer up. There's nothing to worry about, 'kay?" He assured her.

Ashley nodded and Randy gave her a nice soft peck.

* * *

"Still not ready? Breakfast will be in ten minutes." Randy informed his girlfriend, wrapping his hands around her waist.

Ashley looked her eyes' reflection on the mirror and looked at Randy's eyes in the mirror as well.

"Do I look acceptable now?" Ashley questioned.

"You always do." Randy told her.

Ashley rolled her eyes and got her lip-gloss from her bag. Then, she put some of it on her lips, glistening it. She back off a bit, making Randy backed off as well. Ashley looked at herself. _'Pretty acceptable.'_ She nodded. She was wearing a red off-shoulders top and matching black skirt that went down to her knees with black flip flops.

"C'mon! I'm starving." Randy told her.

"I'm coming." She said and put all her things in her purse and her clothes in a paper bag.

Then, when she was all prepared, Randy's hand entwined with her and finally, she took a deep breath. But, before they could open the door, it suddenly burst out open.

"Randall Keith Orton, what do you think are you doing with your life?" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes like Randy's suddenly burst out in his room.

Then, she knocked him down but Randy fought. Ashley tried to stop them but she knew that she couldn't do anything. In the end, Randy lost and was pinned on the wall, the girl's foot on his chest.

"Becky! Stop it!" Randy told her, taking her foot away of his chest. "What are you doing here? I thought that you are in France." Randy said, dusting his self.

"Mom made me go back here to check you out. What are you doing in your life, Randy? They told me that you got stabbed last week. Why? What's reason of that? I thought you changed!" The girl namedBecky kept talking that she didn't know what she was talking about.

Randy suddenly remembered that Ashley was still there.

"Becky, just shut up." He said, going to Ashley.

Ashley, then, simply looked away. Tears started to surround her eyes.

"Baby, forget what she said, 'kay? It's not you. You know the whole story. I saved you." He told her cupping her cheeks.

"But, I'm still the reason." She whispered.

"You are not the reason." He assured her.

Then, Ashley saw Francesca's head behind him.

"Who is she? She looks like a doll, Randy."Becky questioned, amazed.

"Doll? Becky, she looks like a doll? Can't you see? She's crying and you'll tell me that she looks like a doll? Are you that dumb, Becky?" Randy turned to her, heatedly.

"Hey, I'm just asking."Becky waved her arms defensively.

"If you're just not my fuckin' sister, I would've slit your throat." Randy said, turning back to Ashley. "Just don't mind her, okay?" He told her, wiping the tears on her cheeks.

"Is she your girlfriend?"Becky asked her brother.

"Yes! Yes, she IS my GIRLFRIEND! Get it?" He answered her annoyed.

"Hey, you don't need to –" She started but Randy cut her.

"And she is not the reason why I got stabbed! Damn it!" He remarked and grabbed Ashley arms.

Randy and Ashley went to the dining room. He offered a sit for her and she simply sat down, quietly. His brother and his parents were looking at them with so much confusion.

"Mom, dad and Nathan, this is my girlfriend Ashley." Randy simply and shortly introduced his girlfriend to his family.

"Randy Keith Orton,"Becky sighed as she sat down on her seat. "If you would've told them who is she, then, I'll not be here." She told him.

"Did mom and dad tell you about how to not accuse someone until you don't know the whole story?" Randy retorted.

"Randy, just stop." Ashley whispered to him, holding his arm.

"No, Ashley, she'll just simply tell us that she's sorry 'cause she thought that you are just some slut who I've slept with and tell us that it's not her fault that she don't know you." Randy told her.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Orton suddenly spoke.

"It's all on Becky's." Randy told him.

"Now, you are blaming me? If you would've just spoke sooner, I wouldn't have told something I wouldn't."Becky protected herself.

"I couldn't speak 'cause you keep talking!" Randy exclaimed.

"Randy, honey, calm down." Mrs. Orton told her son.

"Damn it!" He mumbled.

"Honey, have you seen what happened?" Mrs. Orton questioned Ashley.

Ashley simply nodded in reply.

"Then, what happened?" Mr. Orton asked.

So, they let Ashley explain what totally happened. She kept her emotions inside and told herself not to cry. When she was done, she leaned back on her chair.

"The both of you need to fix this up later." Their father told them.

"So, honey," Mrs. Orton turned to Ashley. "You are Randy's girlfriend?" She asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Oh… so you are the one that he told us that he saved?" She questioned.

Ashley nodded again, blushing.

"Oh…" She nodded. "Well, honey, you do deserve to be saved by any men around. You're too beautiful." She said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Orton." She smiled weakly.

"Just call meElaine and his father Bob." She told his son's girlfriend.

"So, you are in the same school with my son, right?" Bob asked her.

She simply nodded.

"Is he doing well in school?" He asked again.

"Yes, he is." She replied.

Then, suddenly, they heard someone's phone rang.

"Excuse me." Randy excused his self and left.

"So, tell us about yourself, Ashley." Beckytold her.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Ashley asked her.

"Anything. Everything." She told her.

"Well, I'm the daughter of Alicia Massaro." She started.

"Do you mean that Dr. Massaro is your mother?" Bob asked.

Ashley nodded and saw Francesca gestured to go on.

"I have one brother and he is Carl Justin Massaro. I go to Randy's school and we have the same exact schedule. I love skateboarding. I love to draw… I love to write poems and prose. I love photography. I love music."

"What type of music?"Nathan suddenly spoke.

"Rock. Yeah… I have a band. What else do you want to know?"

"What do you draw?"Becky asked.

"Most likely, I draw my feelings. And sometimes, I sketch."

"Sketch?"

"Yes. I, once, sketched Randy's face. And now, I'm sketching for something that I could give my friends for the coming holidays."

"So, what are these gifts?"

"Clothes."

"So, you sketch to design clothes?"

"Yes."

"Oh… That's nice."Becky nodded.

"Why?" Ashley suddenly asked.

"Well, I'm studying in France and like to design as well. That's all… nothing to worry. Well, I'm going to tell you this… you really look like a porcelain doll." She told Ashley.

"Thanks." She smiled, weakly.

"And why do you like Randy, by the way? What do you like about him? I mean… he's a jerk. He breaks hearts. He's cocky. He's arrogant. And he's just simply the man who you wouldn't like. And I know that by the way you live right now… you despise jocks. And Randy is one of them."Becky explained.

"I think… he changed." Ashley answered. "He really could be cocky at times… but he has control. He could be a jerk at times… yeah, I agree. But the thing of breaking hearts, I don't agree on that. He knows how to respect girls. He treats us the way we want to be treated. I mean is he's not like all jocks that only date girls 'cause the want to get laid or something like that." She explained.

"I guess he changed."Becky nodded.

"He did when you left."Nathan spoke.

"Haha! Whatever, Pete." His sister laughed.

"We couldn't change when you are here 'cause what you do to us is simply humiliate us. Randy and I tried to change when you were still here but it seemed that you can't see the change so what you did is you kept embarrassing us in front of many people."Nathan explained.

"Why do you all keep blaming me? I did nothing!" She said, defensively.

"It's because this is all your fault! You are the girl and because of that, you are so spoiled that sometimes, Randy and I are so left out in this family, that we feel that we're simply a display in this family. And we are not part of this picture. You know what, when you left 4 years ago? Randy and I were so happy! Why? It's because at last, our parents can appreciate us now!" He said back.

"I agree." Randy's voice came back as he sat down on his seat.

"You are just jealous of me!" She told her brothers.

"Yes! We are."Nathan smirked and stood up, leaving.

"Honey, I'm really sorry for the behavior of these children."Elaine told Ashley, whispering.

"It's really okay. I can understand." She smiled at her.

"Thank you."Elaine smiled back at Ashley.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier at home." Randy apologized when they got in her house.

"It's okay. Nothing really matters. Stay with me?" She replied, getting her things from him.

"Yeah, sure. Where are the people in this house?" Randy asked.

"Mom is out of the country. She's in Africa for a medical mission. Then, my brother… he's in a dorm in his school few miles away." She explained. "Where do you want to stay? Living room or at my room?" She turned to him.

"In where you are comfortable." He replied.

"Fine. C'mon… let's be in my room. I want to sleep again." She said, grabbing hey boyfriend to her room.

"It's very…" Randy started, not knowing the things he'd say.

"Messy and red. I know." Ashley nodded, taking of her flip-flops.

The walls were red with posters on it. Then, by the window that was across of the door was her bed. Her bed had pillows of red and black with comfy comforters and it was where Angel was sitting on. On the right side of her room was her bureau and across of that was her table with mirror. Some of her clothes were still on the floor since it was only been two days since she fixed her room. Then, at the right side as well was a door that connected her room to her bathroom.

"C'mon." She said, pulling Randy.

Then, they lay down on the bed, sleeping again.

……………………………………

Well, that's it for now, lovelies! I'll update soon! Promise! So yeah… xoxo Mitch.

……………………………………

_Ashley went downstairs 'cause she didn't see Randy by her side in her bedroom._

"_Randy, baby! Where are you?" She called out._

_But, nobody answered. She was starting to get scared. A loud thunder roared, making her jump up in shock._

"_John! Trish! Guys, where are you?" She called out again and nobody answered again._

'_Oh c'mon! Where are you guys?' She thought, going upstairs._

_She went to John and Trish's room and opened the door. She screamed in fright as she saw her friends lying down on the bed. They were covered in blood. Even the sheets had blood. She ran to them and checked each pulse. But, she heard and felt nothing. That was the time she was starting to really get nervous and scared. So, she left the room, crying. She went to her room and sat down. When she was crying her heart out, she saw a silhouette out of her door._

"_Randy, is that you?" She questioned._

_But the person didn't answer at all. 'Please, God! Let that be Randy.' She prayed and took a deep breath._

_Then, she slowly crept out. She slowly opened the door. 'Holy fuck.' She thought at the side._

"_Oh my gosh. No!" Then, she heard the front door slammed close._

_She ran downstairs. She slowly looked at the window and saw the guy who was about to rape her a week ago. Then, in fright, she ran upstairs again. She went to Randy. She held his cold face, making him stir up a bit._

"_Oh my gosh. Randy, are you alright?" She asked him, tears streaming more forcefully out of her eyes._

"_I love you, Ashley. And you'll always be my baby." He breathed. "John and Trish tried to help me. But they were too strong. We're really sorry, Ash. I love you so much." Then, he finally closed his eyes, feeling nothing and cold._

"_Baby, Randy." She called out, holding his hands. _

_It was cold._

"_Randy, no! Please! Don't leave me here. Randy! I'm begging." She cried._

_No reply was taken._

"_No!" She screamed; tears streaming down like a river on her face."_

Ooooooooooohh…… how I wonder what happened there… hehe… Randy died? Poor Randy. Hehe. That'll be a cliffhanger. So yeah. Reviews, kay?


	23. Black Out and Friends

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

Chapter 23. Black Out and Friends

"Hey, babe," Ashley called out and Randy looked at her. "Could you be with me this day? I mean… it's raining and cold. I don't want to be alone in that huge house." Ashley explained.

"Yeah. I already asked mom and dad their permissions and they agreed. So, I'll be with you this day on." Randy replied and gave her a kiss.

"Great! Thank you!" She smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a peck. "I'll see you at Art." She said.

"Love you." He told her.

"Love you too." She winked at him and finally, she left.

It was a simple Tuesday in Massachusetts. But, it's raining hard and it's very windy. It's the thing Ashley wasn't always fond of. She was currently sitting on Randy's front passenger seat and was listening to Smells Like Teen Spirit of Nirvana. She hummed with the song as Randy drove quietly, hearing his girlfriend. He loved his girlfriend singing, though. And that was a fact.

They got in her house and a loud thunder roared when she hopped out, making her scream. Ashley ran to her house, opening the door. Then, she felt that Randy wasn't by her side. So, she turned around and found her boyfriend getting something in his trunk.

"Randy!" She called.

"Coming!" He shouted and ran to her.

"You okay?" She asked him, wiping the water on his face as he nodded.

Then, Ashley heard another thunder, making her jump and Randy held her.

"You're scared of thunders?" Randy questioned.

"Yes." Ashley stated and pulled Randy in.

So, the both of them changed their clothes into their comfortable ones. Ashley got a big Green Day shirt and sweatpants. Then, Randy got his football practice clothes, a shirt and sweatpants as well. Ashley went downstairs and found Randy lighting up the fireplace.

"I'm lighting this up to get us warm. Is that okay?" He asked as he saw Ashley.

"Yeah. Like someone would mind." She said and they suddenly heard the doorbell.

Ashley went to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's John and Trish!" She heard John's husky voice behind the door.

So, she opened the door and saw her 2 friends standing there. She let them in and they quickly got on a spare room to change their wet clothes. Then, they went downstairs to join Randy and Ashley.

"So, what're you doing here?" Ashley asked John.

"I thought Randy was going to leave you alone. So, I thought that Trish and I could accompany you here." John answered.

"Aaawww… that's so sweet, Johnny." Ashley cooed.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

So, they were watching The Simpsons when lightning stroked and a thunder roared, making the two girls scream. Then, it was out. All were black.

"Oh, c'mon!" John complained, standing up.

"Come, the candles and flashlights are here." Ashley said, standing up, leading the other people in the kitchen.

Ashley opened a drawer and they took some candles and all the flashlights with the batteries. Then, John saw a thing. It was the battery-operated radio.

"Jackpot." He smiled and got it.

"Well, you really need to thank God for bringing a lot of batteries here, Mr. Cena." Ashley told him.

Then, John simply grinned at his friend.

"I am so fuckin' bored." John whined.

"Me too." Ashley pouted at Randy.

"What do you want to do?" Randy asked.

Then suddenly, Ashley's phone rang. She got it from the coffee table and flip it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Oh! Thank god. Honey, are you okay? Where are you? Are you in the house?"_ Her mom started questioning Ashley.

"Mom, calm down. I'm in the house with Randy, John and Trish. There's nothing to worry. And we're okay here." Ashley replied.

"_Oh… good. Well, there's a lot of food around the kitchen. I've brought it last week before I went here. So, make sure that you four will eat, alright?"_ She told her daughter.

"Yes, mom." She answered.

"_Okay. Be safe always. Take care and I love you."_ She said.

"Love you too, mom." She said back and they hung up.

"What did she say?" John asked.

"She told me that we all needed to eat." Ashley replied.

"Will you eat?" Randy asked.

"No." She replied.

"Why not?" Trish asked.

"I'm going to sleep." She answered and then, stood up.

The three followed her and Ashley gave John and Trish their own room. After that, Randy and her went to her room. Then, Ashley walked to her bed and quickly lay down. Randy sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Ashley.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Just go ahead. I'll look at your things first." He grinned.

"There's nothing to look for." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll lay with you, 'kay?" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

_Ashley went downstairs 'cause she didn't see Randy by her side in her bedroom._

"_Randy, baby! Where are you?" She called out._

_But, nobody answered. She was starting to get scared. A loud thunder roared, making her jump up in shock._

"_John! Trish! Guys, where are you?" She called out again and nobody answered again._

'_Oh c'mon! Where are you guys?' She thought, going upstairs._

_She went to John and Trish's room and opened the door. She screamed in fright as she saw her friends lying down on the bed. They were covered in blood. Even the sheets had blood. She ran to them and checked each pulse. But, she heard and felt nothing. That was the time she was starting to really get nervous and scared. So, she left the room, crying. She went to her room and sat down. When she was crying her heart out, she saw a silhouette out of her door._

"_Randy, is that you?" She questioned._

_But the person didn't answer at all. 'Please, God! Let that be Randy.' She prayed and took a deep breath._

_Then, she slowly crept out. She slowly opened the door. 'Holy fuck.' She thought at the side._

"_Oh my gosh. No!" Then, she heard the front door slammed close._

_She ran downstairs. She slowly looked at the window and saw the guy who was about to rape her a week ago. Then, in fright, she ran upstairs again. She went to Randy. She held his cold face, making him stir up a bit._

"_Oh my gosh. Randy, are you alright?" She asked him, tears streaming more forcefully out of her eyes._

"_I love you, Ashley. And you'll always be my baby." He breathed. "John and Trish tried to help me. But they were too strong. We're really sorry, Ash. I love you so much." Then, he finally closed his eyes, feeling nothing and cold._

"_Baby, Randy." She called out, holding his hands. _

_It was cold._

"_Randy, no! Please! Don't leave me here. Randy! I'm begging." She cried._

_No reply was taken._

"_No!" She screamed; tears streaming down like a river on her face."_

"Baby! Wake up." Someone shook her from her nightmare.

Ashley quickly opened her eyes to meet Randy's. Then, she cried.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Randy asked, concerned.

She sat up and hugged Randy tightly. "Don't ever leave me. Please." She pleaded.

"I'm never going to leave you, baby." He assured his girlfriend.

Ashley broke the hug and looked at him in his eyes. He held her with very confused feeling.

"It's just a dream." He told her.

"Yeah. And it was a horrible one." She cried.

"What about it?" He asked again.

So, Ashley told him what happened in her dream, nightmare. She, then, cried at him. She was so scared. She was so scared about Randy might leave her. She was so scared about her friends might leave her too. It was just pain for her, seeing that dream. What if that happened? It was simply going to break her. And she knew it.

"Baby, don't worry anymore. We are not going to leave you. I promise." Randy promised the crying Ashley in front of him.

"Where are they? Where are John and Trish?" She questioned.

"They're downstairs, cooking soup for all of us here." He replied.

Then, there's a knock on the door.

"I will get that." Randy told her, standing up.

So, slowly, he walked to the door and opened it so slowly.

"Randy, what's up?" John walked in quickly.

"Ashley had a nightmare. She is so scared, man. I can't take it." Randy told his best friend with his eyes full of concern.

John saw this, so he looked at Ashley. She was in her bed. She was crying. She hugged her knees as she cried.

"What happened?" John asked Randy.

"She was wailing when I walked back here. She was like screaming, _'Randy, no! Please! Don't leave me here. Randy! I'm begging.'_ And that was the time I started to get concerned. Then, she screamed a loud _'no'_. So, I woke her up. Then she started crying, hysterically." Randy explained.

John went to Ashley and draped an arm on her shoulders.

"Hey," he greeted softly. "Why are you crying, sweetheart?" He asked her.

Ashley looked up with bloodshot and red eyes. She, then, hugged John tightly. She told her best friend her nightmare as she cried. Then, after she explained all the things to John, he lifted her chin.

"We are never going to leave you, sweetheart. Never. Even Trish. Sweetheart, we love you. You know that. Randy loves you so much and we'll do anything just to save you, 'kay?" John assured his best friend.

"Don't just leave me, guys." She pleaded.

"We will never going to leave you." He told her.

"John!" Trish called out. "Dinner's ready!" She exclaimed.

"C'mon. Just don't worry about it. We're here. That's the important thing here." John told Ashley as he wiped her tears away.

Then, out of the blue, someone's tummy grumbled. John grinned as Ashley giggled.

"Hey! Don't get me wrong, you two… I'm just really hungry." Randy told them.

"You okay now?" John asked.

Ashley nodded at her friend and sighed.

"C'mon you guys! I'm really hungry here." Randy whined.

Ashley smiled and ran to him.

"Sorry if I made you worry so much." She apologized.

"No big deal." He smiled at her, making her smile as well.

She kissed him and ran downstairs.

"You okay now, man?" John asked Randy and he nodded.

"Just rest. And Randy and I will do the dishes." Ashley told Trish.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked her.

"Yes. You've already cooked… so, let us do the other things." Ashley assured her.

"Okay. As you said so." Trish shrugged.

Ashley smiled and got the plates. She was walking to the kitchen when Randy took the plates on her other hand.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and they both went to the kitchen. As Ashley was washing the dishes and Randy was wiping it dry, they heard someone was knocking on the front door. She remembered that before they went to their own rooms, she locked the door. So, Randy and her ran to the living room.

"No. Don't open it." Ashley whispered to John.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Just don't. I have a great idea. Why don't you and Randy go to the back door and hide behind it. Then, Trish and I will go behind the wall. When the person opens the door, quickly take him." She explained to her friends.

They simply agreed on Ashley and went to their places. John had knife and Randy had one too. The two girls were hiding behind a wall and were sitting down on the stairs. They peeked on what was happening.

They heard the knocking from the front door stopped. So, Randy and John prepared themselves. Ashley took a deep breath as they keep looking at the door. They heard the footsteps close to the door and suddenly the doorknob was slowly turning. Then, the door burst open.

……………………

nicole and jessica - oohh! yah! i love your story! it's so great! and die... who died? Oh! Randy.. of course he didn't! I love him too much and i'm so waiting for his return in Smackdown! on June 13. Huwee!

veracruzortongal - kk! Here's the chapter! You don't have to kill me 'cuase Randy didn't die! Well... yah. he didn't. He's too hot to handle! Lolx! Well, John simply loves Trish. We all know that. They are like the nicest pairing! EVER! that's it. And about Randy's family problem... it's a little sad. But nonetheless, they still hate each other. Except for the boys. Heh. Till here! I'm planning on posting another one laters. So, keep the reviews comin! thanks!

MizakiKarasu - Hi! A new reviewer! Huwee! You like my story! Yay! Thanks! It's wicked.. I know. I'm toobad to kill Randy. Wahaha! You don't review that much? That's bad. But, it's fine. I'm kinda like that too. Heh. And my story... is irresistible. That's too much of a review! Thanks a lott! -faints- okay! I'm back. Heh. Thanks for reviewing, lovely! And I'm from QC,by the way. And the other girl... the one above you is from Pasig! Welcome to the club! Heheh.. actuali, we don't have one! Heh. Thanks for the review again! Peace!

Ooooooohhhhhhhhh! Who could it be? Could it be the killer? Well, I'll stop taunting all of you… here's the preview.

……………………

Randy was walking with Ashley. They just got from the nearest store and Randy was holding a bag of chips and some drinks while Ashley was having her Popsicle.

"Are you sure that it's not heavy? I can help you." Ashley said.

"It's fine. It's only one bag. See?" Randy raised the hand that was holding the bag.

"Okay. That's what you said." Ashley simply shrugged.

Ashley was still having her strawberry Popsicle and she looked at Randy. He looked away when his girlfriend looked at him. _'Damn! I just now realized that I have the hottest girlfriend ever!'_ He thought. Ashley giggled at what she just saw.

"Am I too sexy?" Ashley teased.

"Shut up." Randy said.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. Her laughter faded away when she saw one particular face at the other side of the road. She tightened her grip in Randy's hand as she closed her eyes.

"What's the matter, now?" Randy asked.

Ashley looked there again and saw no one.

"Ash, what's bothering you?" Randy asked again.

"I saw him." That was all Ashley could say.

"Saw who?" Randy asked.

"The guy."

"Guy?"

"The one who you know."

"I know?"

"The one who stabbed you!"

"Where?"

Ashley pointed to the spot. Randy looked but he saw no one.

"He's not there. Maybe you're just hallucinating 'cause you teased me earlier." Randy told her.

"Be serious, Randy. I don't want to happen again what happened in the past." Ashley said.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Okay?" Randy assured his girlfriend.

Ashley nodded and they simply walked home.

Who is it?… hmmm… how I wonder.


	24. The Killer

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 24. The Killer

"Carl?" Ashley questioned as her brother went in.

John quickly took him by the neck and Randy was in front of him.

"Hey! Get off me, thug!" Carl exclaimed.

John let him go and Ashley went to him.

"Why are you here?" His younger sibling asked.

"I'm here to check you up. What's that for?" He replied.

"We thought that you were someone or something like that." Ashley said.

"Okay, how are all of you? And you three, why are you here? You're supposed to be at home, right?" Carl asked the other 3 people in his house.

"We're here 'cause we don't want Ashley by herself." John replied.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Cena. I thought nobody cares on my little sister here." Carl said sarcastically.

"Haha. Whatever, Carl." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Have you eaten supper?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ashley asked back.

"Well, yeah. It's pretty obvious. I still can smell the perfect aroma of the soup you just made. Wait! Who cooked? Ashley doesn't know how to cook." Carl babbled.

"We did." John answered.

"And I do know how to cook!" Ashley protested.

"Hah! As if!" Her brother teased.

"Oh! You fucker! I hate you!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I love you too, sis!" Carl laughed, getting some snacks.

* * *

Randy was walking with Ashley. They just got from the nearest store and Randy was holding a bag of chips and some drinks while Ashley was having her Popsicle.

"Are you sure that it's not heavy? I can help you." Ashley said.

"It's fine. It's only one bag. See?" Randy raised the hand that was holding the bag.

"Okay. That's what you said." Ashley simply shrugged.

Ashley was still having her strawberry Popsicle and she looked at Randy. He looked away when his girlfriend looked at him. _'Damn! I just now realized that I have the hottest girlfriend ever!'_ He thought. Ashley giggled at what she just saw.

"Am I too sexy?" Ashley teased.

"Shut up." Randy said.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. Her laughter faded away when she saw one particular face at the other side of the road. She tightened her grip in Randy's hand as she closed her eyes.

"What's the matter, now?" Randy asked.

Ashley looked there again and saw no one.

"Ash, what's bothering you?" Randy asked again.

"I saw him." That was all Ashley could say.

"Saw who?" Randy asked.

"The guy."

"Guy?"

"The one who you know."

"I know?"

"The one who stabbed you!"

"Where?"

Ashley pointed to the spot. Randy looked but he saw no one.

"He's not there. Maybe you're just hallucinating 'cause you teased me earlier." Randy told her.

"Be serious, Randy. I don't want to happen again what happened in the past." Ashley said.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Okay?" Randy assured his girlfriend.

Ashley nodded and they simply walked home.

* * *

Ashley was skateboarding with her friends back home 'cause Randy couldn't be with her. Randy was in football practice so Ashley assured him that she'd be fine with her friends.

"Yeah, but the thing is, she's a loner now. She's so pathetic." Alex spoke.

"She's like the Catherine when she first got in here." Sandra agreed.

"But on what I heard, she has a boyfriend now." Maxine said.

"She has?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. And damn! He's hotter than Adrian! Well, I saw him and he is goddamn hot! I mean, I know that he's the typical emo guy with tight shirt and pants but his hair is perfect! He has bangs but yet, it's dyed with highlights. I think it has 5 different shades of brown." Maxine explained.

"Hot." Ashley grinned.

"But hey! I love guys with red hair!" Sandra joked, making the girls laugh as well.

Ashley did a flip and landed nicely. But when she did, her head almost snapped when she saw the guy again. He was walking to her. She blinked a few times and he was gone.

"Ashley, Ash!" Alex waved a hand in front of her, making her look at her friend.

"What's the problem?" Sandra asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Ashley shook her head and led the way.

* * *

Ashley and Randy were walking in the streets again 'cause Ashley's mom asked her to buy some things from the store. So, Randy and her went to the store.

On the way home, they saw a large crowd in the middle of the street. So, Ashley, being the girl who wanted to know everything, dragged Randy with herself to the crowd. They saw 2 police cars and an ambulance. Ashley saw the 3 men who stabbed Randy and the guy who tried to rape her. Then, she saw a girl wrapped in a robe, crying. A guy was on a stretcher and he was bloody. Ashley turned her attention to the girl. She saw a bruise on her right cheek and she was just crying hysterically.

"She was raped. And the guy was stabbed as well." She heard Randy's soft voice behind her.

"The guy isn't dead, is he?" Ashley asked.

"No. He's not dead." Randy answered her question.

Ashley walked back to the sideway and Randy followed her. He could see that her mood changed and felt her depression. So, he grabbed her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's just be thankful that that situation didn't happen with us." Randy told her.

"But, that almost happened." Ashley said.

Randy turned her around and held her cheeks.

"There's no one in this world can ever hold you but me. And no one in this world can't ever stop me in protecting you." He simply assured her.

"But, you almost died." Ashley said.

"I didn't. 'Cause I fought for you." He said.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled weakly.

"Smile more widely and I'll be happy." Randy told her.

Ashley smiled widely and Randy stole a kiss.

"Love you." He told her.

"Love you too." She said back.

"C'mon! You're mom is waiting for us." He said, holding her hand.

……………………………………………

Okay. I know that this sucks big time. But… to make you happier! I'll post another chapter! Keep your reviews comin'! Thanks so much! Luv y'all! Mwah! Mwah! –winks- xoxo Mitch


	25. Snow Is Always Nice!

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 25. Snow Is Always Nice!

Ashley stirred when she felt the coldness of the air. She blinked for a few times as she adjusted her eyes on the shining lights of the sun. Then, she felt the cold breeze again. She turned at her side and saw Randy still sleeping. She moved a bit, positioning her head on his chest as she felt him wrapped his arms around her. She slowly looked up at him and thoughts started to swarm around her mind. _'I'm so glad that you're with me. You're the only person that made me so special like this. I hope I can give you all the things that you want in this world just to let you know that I'm ready to risk everything for you too. I love you so much and I want you to know it. I hope that you know it even if I'm not telling you. Randy, thanks for all the things. If you wouldn't leave me, I wouldn't too. If you hurt me I will accept it. I love you.'_ Ashley simply held his hand tightly before closing her eyes.

"You think that I can't feel your emotions, Ash?" Randy spoke.

She opened her eyes again, looking at her boyfriend.

"I love you too." He said, kissing the top of her head.

She simply smiled and looked outside. She sat up, grabbing the sheets around her.

"It's snowing." She breathed out.

Randy sat up as well, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulders as his girlfriend watched the snow fell.

"Thank you for last night." Ashley felt his hot breath on her neck, making her shiver.

"Just tell me anything that I can do for you, Randy. I'll be glad to do it." She whispered, moving her head sideward and letting her cheek caressed his.

"You've been doing so much since that incident." He replied.

"That's because what you did was so much." Ashley said back.

"Love you." Randy whispered to her.

"Love you too, Randy." Ashley whispered back, letting Randy kiss her cheeks.

* * *

Randy heard a knock on Ashley's room door. So, he got up, put his boxers and pants on and went to the door. Ashley was currently in the shower and refused at Randy going with her. She told him that he had enough last night and that they would reserve it for the upcoming nights. And Randy simply laughed about it. He thought when was that going to happen again.

Randy opened the door, seeing John with Trish standing there.

"Hey!" Trish greeted.

"Hey!" Randy greeted back.

"Baby, who's that?" The three person heard Ashley shouted from the bathroom.

"It's John and Trish, baby!" Randy shouted back.

Randy let their friends come in her room. Trish looked at clean room. Well, Ashley cleaned it before Randy got there last night. And Randy cleaned the clothes that Ashley wore last night. Incase someone might get in.

"So, man," John started, sitting down on the chair in front of the computer. "You got laid last night?" He asked his best friend.

"Yeah." Randy nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "How'd you get here? I locked the door."

"What was it like?" Trish asked, sitting down on John's lap. "John has duplicate." She added, answering Randy's question.

"It was… heaven." Randy smiled.

John and Trish laughed at Randy's comment.

"It was?" Ashley asked from the bathroom.

"What? It's heaven yet it was hardcore." Randy corrected.

"Hardcore, huh?" John smirked.

"She was good, man." Randy whispered. "She was the best."

"That's nice, Randy. At least you can appreciate these kind of things that she's doing for you." Trish said.

"I always do." He said, putting the shirt on. (A/N: He already got a shower. Ahah! )

The bathroom door opened and there came out Ashley.

"She's blooming." Trish whispered to John.

"That's the first time I saw her like that." John told his girlfriend as well.

Ashley went to Randy and sat down on his lap as he simply wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, why are you here?" Ashley asked them.

"It's snowing." John said, looking outside.

"We know that it's snowing, John." Ashley smirked.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Trish asked.

"We just got up." Randy replied.

"Great! So are we! C'mon! We'll cook!" Trish clapped and smiled.

"Wow! Thank god for Trish!" Ashley laughed.

So, the two couples went downstairs in the kitchen. Ashley prepared the table while Trish and John cooked. Randy helped his girlfriend with the table too.

* * *

"That was fun!" Ashley smiled.

"Thanks for cooking." Randy told Trish.

"Psshhh… it's fine. John here was hungry as well. So, since we're in your house, why not cook, right?" Trish reasoned.

"Thanks so much, Trish!" Ashley hugged her. "You made my day."

"Aww… that's sweet, Ash." Trish smiled at her.

The 2 couples went outside to see the snow. When Ashley stepped out, she felt the coldness of the breeze that was slowly getting into her cheeks, making it red. Then, she felt Randy's arms wrapped around her to make her feel his heat.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Randy whispered.

"I'm fine." She replied.

So, they stepped out of the porch and started walking to the outside world. When they stepped on the driveway, they heard somebody yelled something. Before they knew it, they were attacked with snowballs. Trish and Ashley squealed because of the coldness of the snow while Randy and John simply covered their faces.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Alex exclaimed.

But, before she knew it, a snowball hit her face as well. They heard Maxine laughed her ass out. Then, Ashley was attacked again.

"Unfair!" She exclaimed, getting some snow and got it into a ball.

After that, she threw it to Maxine.

"Jackpot!" She squealed when she saw the snow hitting Maxine right onto her face.

"Ohhh… so, you want this, Massaro?" Maxine threatened.

"Try it— Ahhhh!"

"Gotcha!" Randy laughed.

Then, the girls threw snowballs to their boyfriends.

"So, you want it to be a battle of the sexes, huh?" John asked.

The girls laughed on what he just said.

Then, Alex said, "If the boys want it, let's give it, girls!"

"Yeah!" The girls nodded and got their own snowballs.

They threw it to the boys and they started to run. Ashley threw one at John, hitting him on the face. John looked at her with narrowed eyes. She knew it! John needed revenge! So, she simply started to run. When she saw the snowball coming, she quickly ducked, making the snowball hit Trish. Trish, on the other hand, took a large amount of snow, got it in a ball and threw it to John. But, John ducked, hitting Randy. Ashley gasped, seeing Randy looked at her.

"It wasn't me!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Ohhh… it was you." Randy nodded.

Ashley squealed when she saw Randy walking towards her. So, she decided to run. When she did though, Randy started chasing her.

"Help!" She screamed.

The others stopped, watching the couple that was chasing each other. John smirked as he got an idea in his mind. He gestured for the others to gather around while Randy and Ashley were still chasing each other.

"Let's ready ourselves our own snowballs. Those two are going to be really sweet when Randy catches her. So, what will we do is we'll throw our snowball to them. After that, they will surely come back to us. And that'll be the time that we'll be individuals again. Got it?" John instructed.

"Nice idea." Alex nodded.

So, they looked back to the couple that was still chasing each other. Finally, Randy caught her by her waist and turned her around.

"Thought that I'm too slow? I'm a football player, honey." Randy told his girlfriend cockily.

Ashley pouted, showing her innocent face again. Randy smiled as he stole a kiss.

"Just that?" Ashley asked.

"You want a replay of yesterday?" He questioned.

Ashley giggled yet she shook her head. "Not yet."

"Tease." Randy said.

"You love it, honey." Ashley told him, touching the tip of his nose.

Then, Randy pulled her into a kiss. John saw this so he put a thumbs-up. The others ran around the couple and threw to them the snowballs. Some of them hit them on the head and some just hit them on the body. Ashley broke the kiss and gasped. But, she didn't know something was coming. John hit threw the snowball right to her face.

"John!" She screamed and John started running.

Ashley took two snowballs and ran after John. She hit the first that hit him on his arm. So, she aimed for his face. She ran faster, getting John's pace as well. She smirked at him and quickly released the snowball.

"Hah! Jackpot!" She jumped in joy when she saw the snowball hit him right on his face.

A car stopped behind John. A person hopped out of it, having her hands on her hips.

"Uh oh…" Trish said.

"Hey officer!" Ashley greeted her.

"What are you guys doing in the middle of the road?" The officer asked.

"We're just playing, off! We're enjoying the snow!" John answered.

"I almost hit you, mister." Miss officer replied.

"Psshhh… you won't hit me, miss officer. I'm to hot to die right now." John replied.

"John!" Trish snapped.

"Just kidding." John grinned.

"Please, guys don't play in the middle of the road. It's dangerous." She told the teens.

"Aye, cap!" Randy told her.

"Now, move." She said.

So, the teens moved to Ashley's driveway. The cop hopped inside her car again and finally, left.

"Who does she think she is?" Maxine asked.

"She's such a fucker." Alex growled.

"I want to skate." Ashley suddenly spoke.

"Let's ski!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm on!" Ashley smirked.

"I'm on, as well!" Maxine raised a hand up.

"How 'bout you, baby?" Ashley turned to Randy.

"I'll just watch you girls." He replied.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Ashley, don't force your boyfriend. We're going to have hardcore skiing to do. You don't want him hurt." Alex told her friend.

"Hardcore skiing?" John asked.

Then, Alex, Maxine and Ashley smirked.

* * *

"This is a forbidden place, right?" John asked.

"And we break rules." Alex smirked, holding her board.

"Check it." Ashley told her, holding her board and some objects they'd be using as obstacles.

Alex settled her board and herself before checking the road. So, when she was ready, she quickly skied down, squealing. When she was at the bottom, she had a two thumbs-up. Maxine and Ashley smiled and started getting the things in the middle of the road, making an obstacle course. Maxine remembered her Aunt's house by the side so she went there. When she was done talking to her cousins, they pulled out a small ramp from her aunt's garage.

"Holy shit." Alex gasped.

"This'll be great." Ashley nodded.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Randy asked his girlfriend.

"There's no such thing as dangerous to us. This is what you call hardcore." She replied and gave him a peck.

Maxine place it in the middle, smiling at her friends.

"You'll ski also, right?" Ashley asked him.

"Babe, you can die there." Randy replied.

"Just try. Please." She grinned.

"Fine."

"Wait… do you know how to ski?"

"Of course, what am I? Dumb?"

"Okay, great."

So, Ashley looked at it and nodded.

"Who's first?" She asked.

"ME!" Tim, Alex's boyfriend exclaimed happily.

"Great." Ashley nodded.

So, he got settled and took off. He flied after he went on the ramp, cheering. Then, few more seconds had passed, he was at the bottom.

"See. It's not that dangerous." Ashley told Randy.

"Still…" Randy started.

"Still what?" She asked, smirking.

"Psshhh…" Randy rolled his eyes.

"Kidding." Ashley smiled, stealing a kiss.

"Yeahhhh!" They heard Alex exclaimed when she started flying from the ramp.

After Alex, Ashley got settled. She rubbed her hands together and nodded. She looked at Randy who was looking so concerned. So, she simply smiled at him. Ashley took off. She started skiing, avoiding the obstacles and finally, she got on the ramp. She didn't squeal or anything but what she did was she concentrated and did a 720-degree spin and landed nicely, making her friends cheer for her. She nicely smirked on what she just had done and stopped when she got beside Alex and Tim.

"That was so great!" Alex squealed.

"We're lucky 'cause I got my camera here." Tim said and pressed the rewind button.

They watched the trick, making Ashley smile. She looked up at Randy who was smiling at her.

The others skied down, flying from the ramp as well. But, Trish who was having a fear of heights, simply skied down there.

"That was so great, babe." Randy said, hugging his girlfriend.

"You think so?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Awesome." Randy nodded.

Ashley smiled and gave him a peck.

………………………………

Ooohhh! Skiing is fun! Lolx! Here's the preview. The next part will be about the TrishJohnMaria pairing! I hope you all like the chapters! Xoxo Mitch!

………………………………

"I know this place." Ashley said, looking around the place.

"You do?" John asked.

Then, Ashley saw the light inside.

"Go in. I know a backdoor here. It's a previous bar that we had a gig last year. So, go." Ashley told John.

So, John left and Ashley looked at the men in front of her.

"You two will come with me. While John and Maria are talking, we're going to free Trish." She told them.

"You really are a smart girl, Ash." Mr. Morris smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

The three went at the back of the bar and saw the backdoor. They went in, getting in the kitchen. So, they walked straight ahead, getting to the bar. John saw them so Ashley signaled to him that he needed to be quiet. Randy saw Trish squirming on the chair, seeing her worst enemy flirting with her boyfriend. They went to Trish and Randy, having a Swiss knife, cut the ropes from Trish's hand. Ashley took off the ropes on her legs. When she was all free, Trish took off the cloth on her mouth.

"You motherfuckin' son of a bitch!" Trish exclaimed, running to Maria.

"Trish!" Ashley exclaimed.

Then, suddenly, Maria turned around.

"You're picking her, huh?" Maria mumbled.

She held up a thing and quickly stabbed the running Trish right to her guts. Trish gasped from the pain she actually felt and fell on her knees.

"Trish!" Ashley exclaimed again, running to her.

"You bitch!" John exclaimed, pushing Maria off him.

Then, John went to his girlfriend.

"Baby…" John called out.

"John…" Trish breathed out.

Trish died? She died? Waaaaaaaaaa! No way! Well, I know what'll happen! Let's see about your reviews! Keep 'em comin'! Luv yah! Mwah!… xoxo Mitch


	26. Her Or Her Life?

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 26. Her or Her Life?

John was in Ashley's house with her and Randy. He's freaking out. He didn't know what to do. Trish wasn't with them also. She was missing. John told her to meet her at the parking lot, but she wasn't there. And, until that time, Trish wasn't calling. John was freaking out like hell.

"John, stop freaking out." Ashley told him.

"How can I not freak out? My girlfriend is out there, missing. She hasn't even called! I called Melanie and told me that she wasn't with Trish. And Melanie is Trish's best friend. You know Trish, guys. C'mon!" John ranted out.

"Have you called her phone?" Randy asked him.

Then, John stopped walking. Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed. And Randy simply shook his head, holding it. So, John took his phone and dialed Trish's number. After a minute or two, John flipped his phone off.

"No one's answering." He said coldly.

"And now, she's missing." Ashley nodded.

"What if she's cheating on me?" John suddenly asked.

"John! Trish can't CHEAT on you!" Ashley yelled at him.

"Just what if?" He looked at his best friend.

"You're saying what if now and sooner or later you'll be saying if only." Ashley shook her head.

"C'mon, you two. Let's find Trish." Randy said, standing up.

The three of them hopped in Randy's car and started looking for their friend. They went to her house to find her not there. Then, they went to the other's houses but she wasn't still there. The three went to the school again and looked for her at the gym, the library and all the places that Trish could go to. Unfortunately, she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Ashley asked.

"Could somebody kidnap her?" Randy asked suspiciously.

"Have you called Torrie?" Ashley asked John quickly.

"We went at her house right?" John asked.

"But she wasn't there!" Ashley exclaimed.

She picked up Randy's phone and searched for Torrie's number. Then, she pressed 'Call', holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Torrie answered.

"Torrie, it's Ashley." Ashley answered back.

"What do you want?" Torrie spat.

"It's emergency, Torrie. We need your help." Ashley pleaded.

"Okay, fine. What is it?" The mean girl asked.

"Have you seen Trish?" She quickly asked.

"No." The other replied.

'_Damn it! Ashley think!………… Aha! Maria!'_ She thought and quickly gulped. "Are you with Maria?" She asked.

"She's not here either. I mean, we're having a party here but she still isn't here right now." Torrie replied.

"Has she called you or anything?" Ashley nodded.

"No. What is it? You seem to be freaking out." Torrie told her.

"Thanks so much, Torrie! Need to go!" Ashley said and hung up.

"So?" Randy asked.

"Maria!" Ashley exclaimed.

"What's up with her?" John asked.

"Simple! Maria likes you but you love Trish. Now, Maria, being the mean girl, she could kidnap Trish and make her the bait. After that, she will call you and ask you to go to a place. Then, you'll pick. Maria or Trish. If you picked Maria, then Trish will be out. But then, if you pick Trish, there's a possibility that Maria can kill her." Ashley responded, using her brain.

"That's impossible!" John exclaimed.

But then, his phone rang.

"Anything can happen." Ashley mumbled.

"Smart." Randy smirked at her.

"Of course!" She smirked back.

Then, Randy stole a kiss. They waited for John to end his phone call. Randy was carrying Ashley on a piggyback ride, running around. Ashley on the other hand was simply laughing about it. The two was having fun when they saw John flipped his phone off and punched the wall. Ashley hopped out from Randy and they both ran to him.

"What happened? Who was that?" Ashley questioned.

"Why are you so smart, Ash? Why can you predict what could happen? Why is this happening to me?" John exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Maria kidnapped Trish. I need to go to a place. Then, I'll pick between them." John replied.

"John, c'mon. We'll come with you, we'll help you." Ashley replied, hugging John by his waist.

"What are you three doing here?" They heard Mr. Morris's voice behind.

So, they looked at him rather shocked.

"Mr. Morris!" Ashley exclaimed, having an idea.

"Yes, Ashley?" He asked.

"Come with us!" She said.

"What are you doing, Ash?" John asked.

"Do you want Trish or Maria?" She asked him.

"Damn you." John told her.

"You'll soon thank me, John." She nodded, grabbing Mr. Morris's hand.

"Where are we going, Ashley?" Mr. Morris asked.

"We need a witness." She replied politely.

So, the four people hopped in the car with John on the driver's seat.

* * *

"I know this place." Ashley said, looking around the place.

"You do?" John asked.

Then, Ashley saw the light inside.

"Go in. I know a backdoor here. It's a previous bar that we had a gig last year. So, go." Ashley told John.

So, John left and Ashley looked at the men in front of her.

"You two will come with me. While John and Maria are talking, we're going to free Trish." She told them.

"You really are a smart girl, Ash." Mr. Morris smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

The three went at the back of the bar and saw the backdoor. They went in, getting in the kitchen. So, they walked straight ahead, getting to the bar. John saw them so Ashley signaled to him that he needed to be quiet. Randy saw Trish squirming on the chair, seeing her worst enemy flirting with her boyfriend. They went to Trish and Randy, having a Swiss knife, cut the ropes from Trish's hand. Ashley took off the ropes on her legs. When she was all free, Trish took off the cloth on her mouth.

"You motherfuckin' son of a bitch!" Trish exclaimed, running to Maria.

"Trish!" Ashley exclaimed.

Then, suddenly, Maria turned around.

"You're picking her, huh?" Maria mumbled.

She held up a thing and quickly stabbed the running Trish right to her guts. Trish gasped from the pain she actually felt and fell on her knees.

"Trish!" Ashley exclaimed again, running to her.

"You bitch!" John exclaimed, pushing Maria off him.

Then, John went to his girlfriend.

"Baby…" John called out.

"John…" Trish breathed out.

Ashley saw Maria was about to stab John so she went to her and punched her right on the jaw.

"Trish…" John called.

"Pick her up!" Ashley exclaimed.

So, John did. Then, the 5 people left, leaving the unconscious Maria on the floor. They quickly hopped in Randy's car with Randy on the driver's seat.

"Baby, hold on." John told his unconscious girlfriend.

* * *

"John, stop getting insane." Ashley told him as he walked back and forth.

"This is you when Randy got stabbed." John replied to her.

"I know I'm worse than you, John. But, c'mon! Stop it." Ashley said.

"Thank you so much Mr. Morris for being there." They heard Trish's mom said.

Mr. Morris smiled at his student's mother and went to his other students.

"And you three…" He started.

"Detention… we know." Ashley nodded. "But wait! That'll be my first detention at Art Class! I'm taking it back, Mr. Morris!" Ashley freaked out.

"I don't know what Mr. Thomas will do to the four of you, but expect that you'll have a plus in my class for having me witness what Maria did. Then, for you Ashley, I guess, all of your Art plates and projects will be in the Art Exhibit." He informed them.

Ashley jumped and squealed in happiness when she heard that.

"Are you fuckin' serious, Mr. Morris?" She asked.

"Well, you deserve it." Mr. Morris smiled at her.

"YEEEESSSSSSS!" She squealed triumphantly and started hopping out.

"So, Randy, I'll go now. It's pretty late. I'll see you all at Monday." Mr. Morris told him.

"Bye, sir." Randy nodded.

"And for you, John, she'll recover soon. Don't worry so much. You don't want to be like Ashley who's totally insane at classes." He told his student, tapping his arms.

"Thanks, sir." John forced a weak smile.

And, Mr. Morris left.

"All my Art will be in Art Exhibit. This is totally insane! I need to thank Trish and Maria." Ashley said dreamily.

"John," Trish's mother called, making them fell silent or rather Ashley fell silent.

John looked at her with his head down.

"Thank you." She said and hugged him.

Ashley, who was shocked by the scene, covered her mouth. Randy knew that she'd break out anytime soon. So, he hugged her and right then, she cried.

"I don't know what to do when you're not here, John. I'm so thankful for you coming into our lives. You changed Trish so much, honey. Thank you, John. Thanks for saving her. I simply want you to know that she loves you so much. And I know you do too. She wants to see you."

Trish's mother broke the hug and let go of John. So, John walked off and went in Trish's room. He sat by the bed, holding her hand and finally, he broke down. Trish saw this. Seeing John cried made her so weak that she cried as well.

"I love you so much. I want you to know that always." John spoke.

"Thank you." She sobbed.

He kissed her hand, holding it tightly.

"Thank you so much, John." She told him. "Thanks for picking me."

"I'll be so dumb if I picked that bitch, baby. And no one can ever take you away from me. No one." He replied.

"Mom told me that you are still with Ashley and Randy." She said.

"Yeah. Ashley was the one who got this kidnap idea thing. She's just to smart. We need to thank her, you know." John replied.

"Ohhh… why don't you get them? I want to see them as well." Trish smiled.

John nodded and was about to stand up when the door burst open. Ashley came in, jumping still in happiness and smiling. Randy tried to calm her, smiling nervously at the two other people.

"Why is she so jolly?" Trish asked, laughing a bit.

"Art Exhibit." John replied.

"What about that?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Morris was with us. And he saw the whole thing. So, as a reward for Ashley, he got all of her masterpiece in the Art Exhibit." He explained.

"And I need to thank you for that." Ashley exclaimed, looking at Trish.

"Psshhh… I'm the one who needs to thank you for saving me." Trish said back.

"Thank John, not me." Ashley pointed John, cockily.

"Well, congratulations, then, Ashley." Trish smiled.

"Oh, why… thank you!" Ashley smiled back.

"I hope we'll get plus grades in all of our subjects." Randy sighed.

"Yeah, 'cause if we'll not, I'll repeat high school for Algebra. Pfftt… Math sucks like big time." Ashley said, sitting down on the couch.

"That's what you call 'a student who needs to study'." John smirked.

"I'm studying! But, I hate math. You can't do anything about it, Cena." Ashley snapped.

"That's why you need to study in Math." Trish said.

"It's so hard!" Ashley complaint.

"It'll not be if you study." Randy said.

"So, it's 3 against 1. That's harsh, people." Ashley acted, having her hand onto her heart.

Randy smirked and so was John. Trish giggled and Ashley simply acted like she was crying.

"And the Academy Award for Best Actress goes to… -drum roll- Ashley Massaro!" Trish mocked.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Ashley waved and pretended to cry. "Uhmm… I want to thank you all. And I want to thank the fans! Thank you!" She batted her eyelashes and laughed her ass out.

The others laughed with her as the clock ticked the time away.

* * *

veracruzortongal – Ok, ok! Trish didn't die, right? If you read my story, she didn't! Aheh. Well, I'm not really up to kill my ALSO FAVORITE stars! Why should I? I love them too much! Aheh! Then, honey, you are the one that I have ever known that has a wide imagination like that! What are you thinking? Damn! I mean… Ashley and Randy, snow stormed? That'll be such tragedy! I mean do you really want Ashley and Randy to die? Aheh. And their lips would freeze like that forever… that'll be cool! At least, no one can ever go through their relationship. Aheh! Smackdown's comin'? Are you freakin' sure? Like, that's OMG! Of course! I would be there! Definitely! Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ahehe. Go to my myspace as well, honey! Comments are very beautiful deed! Aheh. And yeah! Much love and respect! Til here!

Ok. I know! She didn't die! Well, it's great! At least… you know I'm a good person! Huwee! Ahehe… Well, reviews, people? Thanks! Love you all! Mwah! Mwah!… xoxo Mitch

………………………………………………

"Hey guys!" Alex greeted, going to her group.

"Hey!" The group greeted her back.

"'Sup?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing much. But, I have already my presents for you! I dunno… but yeah… here." Alex gave her gifts to them with such happiness.

"Wow! Thanks!" Maxine smiled at her.

Ashley looked at her and saw her simply smile at her friends. But she knew that something was wrong at her friend. She was pale. She's not the Alex she knew.

"Alex?" Ashley looked at her.

"Hmmm?" Alex looked at her best friend.

"Can we talk in private?" Her best friend asked.

"Sure!" She smiled.

So, the two went out. They went at the back of the building and Alex smiled at her. Ashley smiled back.

"What's up?" Ashley asked.

"The atmosphere, the meso—" Alex started but was cut off.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Ashley asked with a serious tone.

"Nothing's wrong." Alex lied.

"Spill, Alex. I know something is wrong with you."

"You really want to know what's wrong?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Ash. I don't want everybody to be hurt."

"Why? You're not going to hurt me or us. Alex, what's the problem?"

"I won't tell you."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, Ash."

"Then, spill."

"I can't just spill it!"

"Why not?"

"You just don't have to know."

"I'm your best friend."

"I know!"

"Then, why can't you tell it?"

"It's because I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. My family's hurt about it! And I don't want my friends to be hurt about it too. Let me go."

"I won't!"

"Ashley, for 13 years, you've been my sister. You've been always there for me. I've seen the real you. And you've seen the real me. Ash, as a friend, as a sister… I love you."

"Alex, why are you saying this?" Ashley saw tears around Alex's eyes.

"Ash, promise me that we'll always be friends. Forever." Alex held Ashley's hands.

"We're always friends." Ashley had tears as well.

"I'm going to tell you what's wrong." Alex smiled at her.

"Spill." Ashley nodded.

Ok! What's wrong with her? What do you think? Hmm? Well, yeah. Cliffhangers. I know! Aheheh! You love me for that! Byers!


	27. Best Friends Forever!

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 27. Best Friends Forever! 

"Hey guys!" Alex greeted, going to her group.

"Hey!" The group greeted her back.

"'Sup?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing much. But, I have already my presents for you! I dunno… but yeah… here." Alex gave her gifts to them with such happiness.

"Wow! Thanks!" Maxine smiled at her.

Ashley looked at her and saw her simply smile at her friends. But she knew that something was wrong at her friend. She was pale. She's not the Alex she knew.

"Alex?" Ashley looked at her.

"Hmmm?" Alex looked at her best friend.

"Can we talk in private?" Her best friend asked.

"Sure!" She smiled.

So, the two went out. They went at the back of the building and Alex smiled at her. Ashley smiled back.

"What's up?" Ashley asked.

"The atmosphere, the meso—" Alex started but was cut off.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Ashley asked with a serious tone.

"Nothing's wrong." Alex lied.

"Spill, Alex. I know something is wrong with you."

"You really want to know what's wrong?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Ash. I don't want everybody to be hurt."

"Why? You're not going to hurt me or us. Alex, what's the problem?"

"I won't tell you."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, Ash."

"Then, spill."

"I can't just spill it!"

"Why not?"

"You just don't have to know."

"I'm your best friend."

"I know!"

"Then, why can't you tell it?"

"It's because I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. My family's hurt about it! And I don't want my friends to be hurt about it too. Let me go."

"I won't!"

"Ashley, for 13 years, you've been my sister. You've been always there for me. I've seen the real you. And you've seen the real me. Ash, as a friend, as a sister… I love you."

"Alex, why are you saying this?" Ashley saw tears around Alex's eyes.

"Ash, promise me that we'll always be friends. Forever." Alex held Ashley's hands.

"We're always friends." Ashley had tears as well.

"I'm going to tell you what's wrong." Alex smiled at her.

"Spill." Ashley nodded.

"I'm sick and will die soon." Alex looked down.

"Sick? What do you mean sick?" Ashley shook her head.

"I have cancer. I've found it out 3 years ago. And I've never had any plans to tell it to you and to Maxine and to Sandra. Anytime soon, I can die. And this can be my last Christmas. After that, I'll soon rest." Alex explained.

"You're so much a liar." Ashley joked, playfully pushing her best friend as tears started streaming down on her cheeks.

"I'm telling the truth." Alex told her seriously.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ashley's voice faded.

"It's because I don't want you to be hurt. And you might kick me out of the group. That's the last thing I've never wanted. I want to be in the group for like forever! I want to be with you guys until the day that I die." Alex simply told her.

Ashley didn't speak anymore. She simply bowed down and let her tears fell down. Ashley sobbed hard when she felt Alex hugging her.

"Why didn't you have any therapy?" Ashley simply asked.

"I don't want pain. And I accept. All of us will die anytime. Life is very unpredictable." Alex replied.

Soon enough, Ashley hugged her back.

"Don't leave me, dude." Ashley sobbed.

"Dude, we're going to see each other." Alex laughed.

Ashley broke the hug and laughed with her.

"You don't know how much I will fuckin' miss you, Lex." Ashley breathed out.

"Psshhh… as if you'll miss me." Alex smirked.

"Don't talk like that or I will fuckin' kill you right now." Ashley smirked back.

Alex hugged her laughing. So, Ashley hugged her back. When they both broke the hug, Alex wiped Ashley's tears away.

"Don't cry, dude. You look like shit." Alex told her.

"We have practice later 'cause we have a gig on Friday." Ashley said.

"Cool!" Alex exclaimed.

"When will you tell the others?" Ashley asked as they started walking back to their building.

"Maybe later. I'll them soon enough. Don't worry." Alex replied.

"You just need to." Ashley said.

* * *

"Guys, uhmm… Alex needs to say something to us." Ashley said after practicing the songs they'd play. 

Maxine stopped playing drums and paid attention.

"Uhmm… guys, there's something I need to tell you." Alex started. "I've kept this for 3 years. And now is the right time I think."

"Just spill it, Lex!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Ok… I'm sick." She said as her voice faded.

"Sick?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry for keeping it. But yeah… I… I… have cancer. And soon enough, I can… die." She simply bowed her head down, not wanting to see her friends hurt.

"Dude, you're so much kidding." Sandra laughed.

"I'm not kidding." Alex said, looking away.

Ashley looked away, covering her eyes. Sandra started breaking down. While Maxine simply dropped her drumsticks down and smirked, controlling her tears.

"Dude, you're kidding!" Maxine exclaimed with anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't tell you soon 'cause I'm tired of it! I'm tired seeing my dad, my mom and my siblings cry because of it! And you all are the last people I don't want to cry because of this. I love this group. I just want you to know that every single of you… I love you so much. Even Catherine! I hate her? Sure! But she was been still in this group. I know that it hurts. But seeing you all cry hurts like hell." Alex cried.

Sandra put her bass guitar down and went to her friend. Alex broke down on the feeling of her friend who was hugging her tightly and crying with her.

Maxine stood up from her stool with tears streaming down on her cheeks. She went to Ashley, not wanting to break down on her sick friend. She didn't want Alex to see that she's weak, that she's hurt. Ashley simply hugged her and let her cry.

"Dude, why now!" Maxine exclaimed. "Now that we are so happy! Dude, I know it hurts. I agree! But dude, we have plans! We have dreams! I already submitted our demo tape. Dude, our goals… we're reaching it!"

Alex broke the hug with Sandra and went to Maxine. Ashley broke the hug and let Alex hug her friend.

"You told us that you're the strongest here. Dude, are you still strong?" Maxine snapped.

"I'll always be, Max. That's what I am here. And you can't be that. I'm trying to be strong for you. And that's the reason why I didn't tell you." Alex replied.

"This sucks big time." Maxine spoke.

* * *

"Uhmm… this next song will be the most sentimental song we have ever composed. It's called 'Here Tonight' by yours truly. We hope you all like it. Thanks." Alex said. 

_**So long, to you, my love**_

_**Don't be, afraid to runaway**_

_**I know you'll be okay**_

_**Just take you're time to find**_

_**But/Cause I need you here tonight**_

_**I need you here inside**_

_**I need you here tonight**_

_**I really, really need you here, tonight**_

_**Made up my mind on this**_

_**It's too late for me to hold you back**_

_**Maybe too short or tall to cry for you**_

_**But I will anyway**_

_**But/Cause I need you here tonight**_

_**I need you here inside**_

_**I need you here tonight**_

_**I really, really need you here, tonight**_

_**It's all my fault, to feel this way**_

_**For you that day**_

_**I know that I am, and I will**_

_**Always wrong, so wrong, so wrong**_

The crowd in front of them applauded as they finished the song. Sandra looked at Ashley with a smile. Ashley was looking away. The song was just simply too much. But then, when Ashley looked at the backstage, she saw their surprise. So, she lightened up as her jaw dropped.

"They're here." Randy mouthed, pointing to their surprise.

"Thank you so much!" Ashley mouthed back.

So, she went to her microphone and looked at her band.

"Okay… there's one more thing here. We're finishing this gig up with a little surprise for our friend Alex. Uhmm… the band wants to tell you that we always love you. You'll always be in our hearts. Thank you so damn fuckin' much for being a part of our lives. You'll always be a one hell of a memory in our heads. We'll always miss you. So, as your best friends here, I'm glad to welcome your favorite band for all time… GREEN DAY!" Ashley exclaimed.

Green Day went out of the backstage, getting on the stage with the band. The crowd got wild when they saw the famous band. Ashley looked at Alex who was gaping at her favorite band with her jaw dropped.

"Uhmm…" Billie Joe started. "We want to start this by telling you that you have such great friends here, Alex. They're really the best for you. And as the band's gift for you, here's a Gibson guitar with our signatures and a shirt for you."

Tre Cool gave the guitar and shirt to her. Alex was now having tears around her eyes. Well, Sandra was beside her incase she'd faint.

"And to finish your gig, according to your friends, your favorite song is Good Riddance. So, we'll play it for you." Billie smiled and they got in their positions.

_**Another turning point a fork stuck in the road**_

_**Time grabs by the wrist directs you where to go **_

_**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**_

_**It's not a question but a lesson learned in time **_

_**It's something unpredictable but in the end it right **_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

_**So take the photographs and still frames in your mind**_

_**Hang it on a shelf and good health and good time**_

_**Tattoos the memories and test get on trial **_

_**For what it's worth it was worth all the while **_

_**It's something unpredictable but in the end it right **_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

_**It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right **_

_**I hope you had the time of your life **_

_**It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right **_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

"Thank you." Billie said.

"Any message, Alex?" Ashley taunted.

"Gosh… uhmm… I don't know what to say. Thank you! Green Day, thank you so much for the gifts and making this gig the most memorable one. Thank you so much! And for my friends, you are most fuckin' amazing friends for all time! Damn! I don't know how will I thank you for all of this! Don't worry! I'll always be your guardian angel… hah! As if! Just kidding. Thank you so much! I love you so much!" She smiled at them.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! How did you do that?" Ashley asked as she hopped in Randy's arms. 

"And that could be my secret." He smirked.

"You made Alex so happy. Thank you so much." Ashley, then, stole a kiss.

"At least, you are happy as well." He smiled.

"It's the best thing to you can give her and at the same time, make you happy.." She smiled back.

Randy gave her a peck as she hugged him.

"Wait!" Ashley looked at him. "How did you pay them?" She freaked out.

"They don't want any payment for it. They told me that they just want Alex to be happy. She's dying… that's their reason." He replied.

"Okay… good." Ashley nodded, calming herself down.

"Ashley! Come over here for a sec!" Maxine called.

"A sec." She told him and hopped out of him.

Then, she ran to the group. They were all smiling, so she smiled as well.

"Thanks so much, Ash." Alex told her.

"Psshhh… it's just a simple present." Ashley said.

"Thanks!" Alex, then, hugged her.

Ashley hugged back. Alex and Ashley felt Maxine and Sandra's body hugged them as well.

"Best friends…"

"Forever!" They exclaimed, laughing.

**I'll be just fine pretending**

**I'm not** **I'm far from lonely**

**And it's all that **

**I've got** **I'll be just fine pretending **

**I'm not** **I'm far from lonely**

_**And it's all that I've got**_

……………………………

Ok… I know that it was lame. But, yeah. I hope you all love it. And about the songs, it wasn't mine. So, the first song is called 'Here Tonight' by Hale. The second was Good Riddance by Green Day. And the last was a chorus from the song 'All That I've Got' by The Used. So, yeah! Til here! Peace! Mwah!… xoxo Mitch

Doctor of thugonomics – here's the chapter for yah! Thanks for the review…

Veracruzortongal – yay! Another chapter this is! You've known what's wrong with Alex. Now, it's time for happy moments again! Huwee! What a joy! And of course, Trish is always alive! I'm not that harsh to my faves! Aheh. Well, I'm studying at St. Mary's College QC. How 'bout you?

All That I Am. All I Will Ever Be - Hey! You don't need to be sorry, honey. It's fine! And yeah... you changed it, i know. And Stabbed people? I don't think that they'll live. But, yeah... i pretty much lived longer though. So, yeah! Peace!

Julessx354 - yay! new review! gee! Thanks, lovely! This chapter's for you all! I heart you so much! mwah! And I'm sorry for not updating... school started like ShxT. peace!

…………………………

The next day, Ashley sat beside Randy at Homeroom. Her friends sat behind them, talking about bands.

"Okay, class, settle down." Ms. Harriet ordered the class.

The class immediately stopped talking and paid attention.

"Mr. Thomas was getting this idea since last week but he confirmed it yesterday." She started. "Since the senior class isn't that stubborn this year, he would like to give you all a reward." She finished.

"Cool!" Most of the students smiled.

"I hope it's a party." Ashley mumbled.

"Because it's Holidays, Mr. Thomas thought that it would be great if the senior class for this year will have a party. A Christmas party." She smiled at them.

"Yeah!" The class cheered, the others were clapping.

"Then, Mr. Thomas will pay a DJ for the party. So, it'll be loud." She added.

Ashley raised a hand.

"Yes, Mr. Massaro?" Ms. Harriet saw Ashley raised her hand.

Ashley stood up and saw that most of the class's heads were on her.

"I'll just ask. Will a band play at the party? If yes, then who?" She asked, quickly.

Ms. Harriet smiled, "Of course! There'll be a band."

"Holy… crap! Who?" Ashley's eyes widened.

"Well, that was something that Mr. Thomas was thinking. Then, he remembered something. He remembers that he needs to reward a person for saving another person's life." She started.

"Dramatic. Yeah." Landon nodded.

"What band will play?" Alex shouted from the back.

"As of what I heard, Mr. Thomas would like to invite the band named…" She paused, looking at the hopeful rockers.

"Named?" They asked.

What band is it? Hmmm… How I wonder. Reviews! Bye!


	28. Are You Ready To PARTAY?

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

**A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks! **

I'm really for not updating. It's just that school started. So, yeah… but I'll make sure that I WILL update maybe 2 times a week. Please… bear with me. Thank you!

………………………………………………

Chapter 28. Are You Ready To Partay?

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Santa's here to give you your candies!" A Santa Claus burst inside the room at Art.

"Okay… okay. Just be fast." Mr. Morris was distracted so he let him in.

Santa was giving out candies. Again. Ashley was not expecting any of it, even if she was getting 2 or more candies. Maybe the 2 of it were from John and Trish. And the others were from her boyfriends. But, most of it was from someone she didn't know.

"Okay, who's Ashley?" He asked.

Ashley raised her hand lazily and Santa walked to her cheerfully.

"You don't need to be too lazy right now, missy. You got… let me see… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven and EIGHT! Eight candies for you!" He counted it and simply gave it to her.

'_Eight candies?'_ She raised an eyebrow at the sight of it. "Thanks." She smiled at Santa. But, her smile faded when he ruffled her hair.

"Merry Christmas!" He cheered and left the room.

"Okay… we'll go back in our lesson." Mr. Morris said.

Ashley didn't pay attention anymore. She knew the lesson. It was been taught to her when she was 12 at Art Lessons she'd taken. So, she looked at the cards. _'John, Trish, Alex, Sandra, Maxine… Randy, Randy, Randy…?'_ She, then, looked at her seatmate who was Randy.

"You don't need to." She whispered.

"Three for three words: I love you." He smiled at her, giving a very unobvious kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

…………………………………………

The next day, Ashley sat beside Randy at Homeroom. Her friends sat behind them, talking about bands.

"Okay, class, settle down." Ms. Harriet ordered the class.

The class immediately stopped talking and paid attention.

"Mr. Thomas was getting this idea since last week but he confirmed it yesterday." She started. "Since the senior class isn't that stubborn this year, he would like to give you all a reward." She finished.

"Cool!" Most of the students smiled.

"I hope it's a party." Ashley mumbled.

"Because it's Holidays, Mr. Thomas thought that it would be great if the senior class for this year will have a party. A Christmas party." She smiled at them.

"Yeah!" The class cheered, the others were clapping.

"Then, Mr. Thomas will pay a DJ for the party. So, it'll be loud." She added.

Ashley raised a hand.

"Yes, Mr. Massaro?" Ms. Harriet saw Ashley raised her hand.

Ashley stood up and saw that most of the class's heads were on her.

"I'll just ask. Will a band play at the party? If yes, then who?" She asked, quickly.

Ms. Harriet smiled, "Of course! There'll be a band."

"Holy… crap! Who?" Ashley's eyes widened.

"Well, that was something that Mr. Thomas was thinking. Then, he remembered something. He remembers that he needs to reward a person for saving another person's life." She started.

"Dramatic. Yeah." Landon nodded.

"What band will play?" Alex shouted from the back.

"As of what I heard, Mr. Thomas would like to invite the band named…" She paused, looking at the hopeful rockers.

"Named?" They asked.

"Morbid Corpse." She concluded.

Then, the four girls squealed upon hearing their band's name.

"No way!" Ashley looked at her teacher.

She nodded, "But incase you also want to party, Mr. Thomas thought of your band being the main band that'll perform. He'll also pay some bands that'll play during the party time. 3 bands will play before your band."

"Holy crap." Ashley's jaw dropped and looked at her band mates.

"We will rock big time!" Alex whispered to her as she sat.

"Of course!" Maxine smirked.

"I hope she realized that being away from us is like hell." Sandra said, looking onto someone.

"Yeah." The other three nodded, smirking.

…………………………………………………………

"Hey!" Randy scooped his girlfriend when she entered her house.

"Hey!" Ashley greeted him in shock. "What're you doing here? Where's mom?"

"I'm here 'cause I have keys. And I'm here 'cause of you. Mom told me that I could go here and spent the weekend with you." He replied.

Ashley gaped at him, "Why? I mean… how?"

"You told me that your mom wouldn't be home until next Tuesday. So, I told that to mom. And she said that I can stay here." He smiled.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Yep!" He nodded.

"Thanks!" She smiled widely.

"It's only 7." Randy said, putting Ashley down on the couch.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Ashley looked at him.

"Not yet." He replied, turning the TV on.

"Well, then, I'll cook." She said, standing.

"But you don't know how to." He reasoned.

"Yes I do." She smiled, going to the kitchen.

…………………………………

"Wow! That was fantastic." Randy smiled when he finished the meal.

"See! I told you." Ashley put a triumph smile and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, what's for dessert?" He asked, leaning on the table.

"Randy…" She started.

"No. It's fine. You take a rest. But you owe me one. That'll be saved until tomorrow." He smirked.

"Fine." She smirked back.

"Hey," He called.

"Yep?" She raised an eyebrow as she started to wash the plates.

"When's the Christmas party?"

"Next week. Friday."

"Ohhh…"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing. Just curious… she didn't tell us earlier."

"Yeah. But, Mr. Thomas told us when will it be."

"Nice."

"Yeah. And we need to start to practice and write few songs for all of you."

"You already rock."

"I know!"

"Oh no, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

……………………………………

"Night, Randy." Ashley told Randy after she turned off the lampshade.

She turned to him and saw his eyes on her. But inside of those blue crystal orbs, she could see the moonlight twinkled. She smiled warmly, giving him a peck.

"Night, night." She smiled like a child.

"Love you." He finally spoke, caressing his girlfriend's cheeks.

She didn't take off the smile on her face as she spoke back to him, "I love you too."

"I can't wait 'till tomorrow." He whispered when she snuggled to him.

"Both of us are tired, baby." She whispered 'cause of tiredness in her body.

"Okay. I understand." He said.

But, he didn't know that Ashley didn't hear it 'cause she was already fast asleep.

………………………………………

"Baby…" Ashley heard Randy's sweet soft voice whispered in her ears.

"Hmm?" She hummed not even opening her eyes.

"Breakfast's ready." He whispered again.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes, adjusting it to the sunlight. When she could finally see his blue eyes, she sat up slowly, stretching her arms. But, in the middle of her stretching, she saw a tray on her lap.

"Randy," She looked at him.

"Breakfast in bed." He smiled, hopping on the bed as well.

"You did this?" She asked, laughing a bit.

"Well… I don't have anything to do. So, I made you one." He replied.

"This is so sweet! Thank you!" She smiled widely, hugging him.

"Come one. Let's eat." He said.

………………………………………

"So," Ashley started, sitting on Randy's lap.

"Hmm?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"We have band practice today, later in the afternoon. Will you come?" She told him.

"No."

"Then, where will you stay?"

"John invited me to his place today. So, if you want, I can drop you by Alex's house later and I'll go straight to John's place. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. But, you know my conditions. No girls."

"Yes, ma'am!" Randy saluted to her, mocking a soldier.

"Good." She smiled.

"That's it if you'll make out with me this time until later, before you go." He smirked.

"Okay." Ashley giggled.

So, with that, Randy pulled her into a hungry kiss.

…………………………………

"Hey!" Ashley greeted Randy when she after she opened the door.

It was the day of the party and Ashley was ready to rock the school's gymnasium. She didn't dress up that good 'cause she knew that if she did, it'd be ruined in their performance for the upcoming night. And Randy did the same.

"Hi!" Randy greeted her back, stealing a kiss. "Ready?"

"I'm excited." She smiled.

"Great." He smiled back.

Ashley turned to the house, "Mom!" She called. "I'll be going now! See you tomorrow! Love you!"

"Take care, honey! And I love you too!" Her mom called back.

Ashley looked at Randy as she closed the door. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Psshhh… it's fine." Randy nodded.

She kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The lovers hopped in his car, hand in hand. He drove to school, parking somewhere. They entered the gym seeing that it was packed. A band was already playing too. Ashley heard of them. And for her, that band was one of the greatest bands in town.

Randy pulled her so they would go their group. Finally, they reached them. There were John, Trish, Alex, Maxine and Sandra, drinking some punch. Ashley giggled when she saw that it was only punch.

"Punch?" She questioned.

"Yeah. And it definitely sucks." John nodded.

"But, I heard that Landon and the rest of the team will put gin in that punch. So, maybe later, we can get some." Trish informed them.

"And that is nice." John nodded.

"Hey," Alex looked at Ashley. "You ready to rock the house?" She asked.

"Of course! I'm pretty nervous though; excited." Ashley nodded.

"Holy crap." Maxine looked at the stage in awe. "That's Vengeance In Summer, right?" She asked Ashley and Alex, knowing that they knew it.

"They're good." Ashley nodded.

"The lead is hot." Sandra said.

"So as the bassist." Maxine nodded.

"The bassist is Mark Lawrence. I know him last year in the skateboard competition. He's damn great. But, he didn't make it." Ashley said, taking some punch too.

"You know him?" Maxine squealed.

"I'll introduce you to each other later." Ashley smirked.

"Hey," Randy grabbed her waist.

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"I'll just be with John with the team, 'kay?" He said in between kisses.

"Okay. But, be sure you'll watch our performance." She smiled.

"I'll be glad." He smiled back.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

………………………………

The 3 bands that were paid already finished performing. And Mr. Thomas gave the senior a little break, making the DJ play some beats around. The girls danced for a bit, enjoying the night. Of course, Randy danced with Ashley. But then, they were screwed when Ms. Harriet called Ashley.

"Ashley! You're next!"

"Go ahead. I'll just be right here." Randy smiled.

"Love you." She smiled back and left.

So, she went to the backstage to see her band mates. She went to them and talked for a while regarding on what they'd play. And for the last time, the principal called them.

"And here's your favorite senior band, Morbid Corpse!"

The girls went out, breathing deeply. They took their own instrument, smirking at the sight. All the people were looking at them. From punks to preps and jocks, all were looking at them.

"Hello to you all! We're Morbid Corpse and we're here to perform. Hope you all like our music. And let's just PARTY!" Alex screamed and they started to play.

_**Can you feel your heartbeat racing?  
Can you taste the fear in her sweat?  
You've done this wrong  
It's too far gone  
These sheets tell of regret  
I admit that I'm just a fool for you  
I am just a fool for you **_

Here is where we both go wrong  
Tonight's your last chance to  
Do exactly what you want to  
And this could be my night  
This is what makes me feel alive  
Makes you feel alive  
Here is where we both go wrong  
So sign me up  
And toss this key  
'Cause for now we're  
Living in this moment  
And we both ignore the truth  
Its all over  
Its all over

I feel your heart against mine  
So take a breath and close your eyes

**chorus****_  
Your lungs have failed and they both stopped breathing  
My heart is dead and its way past beating  
Something has gone terribly wrong  
I'm scared, you're scared, we're scared of this  
I never thought we'd make it out alive  
I never told you but its all in your goodbyes  
It's all in your goodbyes _**

Well look who's dying now  
Slit wrist less sleeping with the girl next door  
I always knew you were such a sucker for that  
It doesn't matter what you say  
You never mattered anyway  
Never mattered anyway

In this moment that we both ignore the truth  
It's all over  
It's all over  
I feel your heart against mine  
So take a breath and close your eyes

chorus

Don't shake, I hate to see you tremble  
Trembling you've lost your touch  
Haven't you run so addicted

chorus

choruschorus

………………

They were having fun. The band, the crowd… all of them could appreciate the music. There was no judgment at all. The crowd simply loved them. Even the haters seemed to love them. Well, what could they do? It's something to be remembered at high school. No matter what happened.

"Okay. This last song is called 'If All Else Fails'. Hope you all like it." Alex said as Maxine started the drums intro.

_**A subdued silence, undisturbed by the sound of her breathe.  
So carefully, brush her hair back from her eyes  
in steady sequence, one by one.  
She slips away. **_

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.  
I'm by your side.  
No words to speak.  
We'll set our course and make it through.  
No matter how far I go my heart remains with you.

And I'm not sure what I'm looking for.  
But it's clear to see the purpose of my existence i_**s laying here in front of me. **_

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.  
I'm by your side.  
No words to speak.  
We'll set our course and make it through.  
No matter how far I go

and if all else fails you can look up at the sky  
because it's the same one that shines above you and I.  
And if all else fails you can close your eyes  
and I'll be right beside you.  
I'll be the one by your side.

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.  
I'm by your side.  
No words to speak.  
We'll set our course and make it through.  
No matter how far I go  
No matter how much this hurts  
I wanted you to know,  
my heart remains with you.

With that song, playing, Ashley saw most of the guys took their girlfriend's hands. Then, they started to sway away with the song. They were dancing. She smiled at the sight of it. But deep inside, she hoped that she was down there, in the dance floor, dancing with Randy. Speaking of Randy, she saw him standing on the side, watching her. She put a warm smile on her face as he smiled at her. She couldn't wait! She wanted to be in his arms and dance with him.

So, after that song, the band thanked the crowd and left the stage. With them leaving the stage, the DJ started to play slow jams. Ashley smiled to it thinking that it was perfect. She went at the backstage to get a towel that was reserved for the bands. She wiped the sweat of. After that, she took her bag, spraying perfume to herself and put some powder on her face.

"Hey!" Ashley greeted Randy when she walked to the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" Randy whispered, offering a hand.

"Of course." She smiled, taking the hand.

The couple started to dance slowly. They were swaying to the beat of the song.

"Your performance was so great." He told her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I heard those preps saying that your band was great. I even heard Torrie say that her group will be going to one of your upcoming gigs." He smiled to her as well.

'_Gigs… there'll be no more. Alex will be gone.'_ She simply looked away.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Randy asked.

"There'll be no more gigs until we have another rhythm guitarist and lead vocals." Ashley replied.

"Oops. Sorry." He apologized, remembering Alex.

"Psshhh… it's fine." She smiled, warmly. "Let's just enjoy the night."

……………………………………

veracruzortongal - oh... okay! You're school... is yeah... great! heheh... well... gee! you mean 300 cartwheels? Gosh! Ashley's band would be so grateful to you, lovely! Aheheh! Alex is so cute! Agree? I know you do! Ahehe! I love her! That's why I cried like hell when I wrote this. Aheheh! Well, the band really won't be the same again. They won't have vocalist and ryhthm guitars. Wahaha! Peace, lovely!

doctorofthugonomics - sorry for updating so late! school is so much bullshxt. So, yeah... this is a new chapter! Hope ya'll like it!

All That I Am. All I Will Ever Be - You love THE USED? Gee! I love them too! They're so hot and so damn BEAUTIFUL! Gosh! Can't describe them. They are just simply sexy! And their songs are sooooooooooooooooo cool! I love All That I've Got. That's why. Ahehehe! And yes, honey, my pen name is The Used. And you're from St. Paul? What year? I have a friend studying there... so yeah. Peace out, lovelies! mwah!

Okay. I know! It's lame. But, Randy's sweet, isn't he? Damn! I hope you all liked it. I'll post more as soon as I can. I promise! Keep the reviews coming! Thanks so much! Love ya all! …xoxox… Mitch! Peace! And sorry, don't have preview! but the next chapter is Christmas. So, yeah! Love ya'll!


	29. Merry Christmas!

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

**A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks! **

I'm really for not updating. It's just that school started. So, yeah… but I'll make sure that I WILL update maybe 2 times a week. Please… bear with me. Thank you!

………………………………………………

Chapter 29. Merry Christmas!

"_Why don't you give love on Christmas day? Oh, even the man who has everything. Would be so happy if you would bring him love on Christmas day. No greater gift is there than love."_ Ashley sang as she walked to the living room where her family was waiting for their exchange gifts.

Ashley's mom already picked her gifts. So, she sat behind it, smiling.

"How I wonder why I have all this gifts." Ashley said, dreamily.

"Haha. Very funny, Ashley." Carl glared at her.

"You're just jealous." Ashley stuck out her tongue to her brother.

She took a gift and opened it. The gifts were handfuls. Maybe 10 or 12 gifts were given. She was so happy at what her friends gave her. Maxine gave a bear. Alex gave her shirts from the skateboard shop. Sandra gave her new CDs. Then, she got Trish's gift. It was a new pair of red stilettos. And she simply loved it. Gifts after gifts, she finally got the last gift in front of her. It was from John. So, she took it and opened.

"No fuckin' way!" She exclaimed as she gaped at the new board in her hands. " A new equips? This is impossible!" She added as she saw the new pads behind it.

She took the board, examining it.

"Holy crap." She gasped when she saw the design.

It was black on the background. A skull with lost souls around it was airbrushed in white and candy pink. She studied the board. New wheels were attached with new axles. It was the best quality. It was a mahogany deck too! It was the board she wanted for ages! And she wondered how John knew that it was she wanted.

She put the pads away with the other gifts as she stood up. Then, she put the board down. She stood on it, balancing herself. She grinned at her mother and at Carl. With that, she did a flip.

"Ashley, what did I tell you?" Her mother exclaimed by her sudden action.

"I was just trying it. And I can't do it outside. Snow is all over the town." Ashley shrugged.

"And with that, you need to wait for the spring. No skateboarding inside the house, remember?" Her mom told her.

"Alright, alright. It's my fault." She said and took all her gifts. "I'm taking it upstairs. And then, I'll fix it." She said.

"Where's Randy's gift?" Alicia asked her youngest child.

'_Randy.'_ She thought, stopping in dead tracks. "I haven't got one from him. Maybe he'll come tomorrow." She said with a disappointing tone.

"Ashley," Her brother called.

Ashley looked back with her eyebrows raised.

"Here's my gift." He said, handing her a small box.

"Can you open it for me?" Ashley pouted.

Carl smiled and opened it. She smiled at her brother when she saw the whole complete set of guitar strings.

"How did you know?" She exclaimed.

"I saw your guitar earlier that had no 2 strings. And those were the bass strings. So, I bought you a set." He answered.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"And as for mine, it's in your room." Her mom said with a smile.

Carl put his gift on the top of her gifts as she ran to her room. She opened the door, looking around. Then, she saw one particular object on her bed. _'A laptop! Holy fuckin' shit!'_ She mentally exclaimed, putting down the gifts. She ran to it and examined the whole thing. While she was looking at the software, the doorbell rang. But she didn't care. The thing was that she had a NEW laptop. Well, right then, she heard her mother calling her.

"Ashley! Ashley! Randy's here!" She heard her mother yelled from downstairs.

At first, she was so absentminded 'cause of the computer. But then, she heard his name. _'Randy.'_ She thought again. _'Holy shit! Randy's here.'_ She mentally punched herself and quickly ran downstairs. When she got in the living room, she saw Randy talking with Carl. She squealed at the sight of him that she ran and hopped to him. Luckily, he managed to catch his girlfriend.

"I thought you're never going to come!" She smiled at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He smiled back.

She stole a kiss and hopped out.

"I'll be going back. I'm going to get my gifts for you." He told her.

So, he left them. Ashley went to the Christmas tree. She took the remaining gifts. Those were the 3 gifts she'd be giving Randy. She waited for him while jumping a bit with the tune of Hark! The Angels Sing around the house.

Then, she saw Randy got in, holding a large box in his right hand and two other in his left.

"Who's first?" She asked.

"Girls." He and Carl chorused, making her giggle.

"Okay." She grinned wildly.

Ashley handed the boxes to him. Randy took it with a thankful smile. He opened the first one, which was the largest. Then, he saw a nice Lacoste beige jacket.

"This is nice. And expensive, I know." He said, looking at her.

"Well, it was the last one I bought. Since I only made dresses for the girls. I saved up a lot." She explained.

"Thanks." He told her.

"There are 2 more." She looked at the other boxes in his hands.

Randy opened the next one. It was a medium-sized blue velvet box. He opened it and saw a necklace with Superman's logo as its pendant. He closed it and opened the last. It was a picture frame with a bear on the right bottom part.

"Try to push the bear's tummy." Ashley suggested.

So, Randy did. He laughed when he heard the bear spoke, '14344. I Love You Very Much.'

"Nice." He nodded with a smirk.

Ashley smiled and clapped. "I'm so glad you liked all of it."

"My turn." He smiled.

"Ohhh! I can't wait!" Ashley squealed like a 5 year-old girl waiting for her gifts.

Randy pulled the largest box in front of her. So, she opened the box and laughed at the sight. She caught it up, cooing it.

"A Siberian Husky puppy?" Carl asked.

"John told me that it was the one she liked the most." Randy replied.

"I love it so much! Thanks!" She said and watched the puppy caress his cheeks on her shoulder. "I'll name him Joey." She smiled.

"Why Joey?" Alicia asked.

"He looks like the drummer of Slipknot." Ashley grinned.

"Okay. Here's more." Randy gave her the other 2 boxes.

Ashley gave Joey to Randy and took the other boxes. The first one, she opened it and saw a The Ramones shirt.

"How did you know?" Ashley gasped.

"I saw your old The Ramones shirt. And it's a fade away." He replied.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

Then, she finally opened the last.

"Crap!" She exclaimed as she saw 3 CDs. "Drowning Pool, Underoath and Deftones! Are you crazy?" She looked at each one and then to Randy. "Thank you so much!" She said and hugged him.

"My grandparents need to meet you." He whispered.

"Okay then!" She smiled.

She took Joey from him.

"He's well trained. He knows all. He's the best." Randy said.

"Great!" Ashley smiled. "And since there's one more animal lover here. You can take care of Joey first, Carl." She grinned and handed Carl the puppy.

"Tomorrow's you turn!" Carl said, taking Joey.

"I know. Don't worry." She nodded "Mom, don't wait me for tonight, 'kay?" She smiled at her.

"Do you have –" Her mom started but was cut off when Ashley pulled her into a hug.

"Yep." Her daughter whispered. "Merry Christmas, mom." She smiled as she broke the hug.

"You too, honey." She smiled back at her youngest and turned to Randy. "Tell your parents that I said hi." She told him.

"That'll come." Randy smiled.

"Great. You two have fun." She smiled back.

"Thanks, bro!" Ashley said, taking Randy's arm.

* * *

"Ashley!" Becky squealed when she saw her brother and his girlfriend entered the room.

"Hi, Becky!" She greeted, nicely. "Merry Christmas!"

"You too!" Becky smiled and hugged her.

When Becky broke the hug, Ashley greeted Elaine and Bob with a hug.

"I was in your last gig. You totally rocked the stage, dude!" Nathan told her instead of greeting her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"And Green Day! Damn… I'm so glad I helped your friend." He exclaimed.

"So, you're the one who knows Green Day." Ashley nodded.

"They saw us play one time and I guess they pretty much liked us." He replied.

"Randy," A voice of an adult woman came around that all became silent. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Ashley tightened her grip on Randy's hand. She thought that her grandmother was like the others, the sweet and caring grandmothers. But she thought wrong. The lady in front of them looked so snobbish and intimidating. She was like a really elegant and rich woman that she was.

Then, Ashley saw a man beside her. Randy's grandfather. He was the one who had a very nice caring face. Ashley quickly knew that he was a nice man. That he's not that snobby at all.

"Yes. Grandma, this is Ashley Massaro. And Ashley, that is my grandma and my grandpa." Randy introduced the three people to one another.

Ashley stood up, breathing to gain self-esteem. She stuck out her hand and smiled.

"It's a nice pleasure to meet you." She said, politely and sweetly. "And… Merry Christmas."

"It's nice to meet you too." Randy's grandfather was the first one to shake her hand.

But, his grandmother didn't bother. Instead, she looked at her up and down. That made Ashley very uncomfortable. But yeah, Ashley was pretty ashamed on what she was wearing. Red tank top matched a jean skirt and a pair of Converse. But, she didn't care. So, she sat down again and held Randy's hand.

The family talked for a while with Ashley. Becky babbled about her fashion line and she was taking Ashley as a designer when she saw the dresses she made. But, Ashley refused. She promised herself to take herself in medical school or school of music. Her being an artist was just a hobby. She just simply loved to draw and sketch and color things. That's all.

"Boring." Randy whispered to her.

Ashley, then, shivered by his sudden actions. He put a hand on her legs and kissed herneck.

"Randy." She threatened.

"What? You promised something." He whispered.

"Your whole family is watching." She whispered back.

"Then, let's get this in my room." He forced.

They both sat up. Ashley looked around, feeling so uneasy. So, Randy feeling the uneasiness of his girlfriend, stood up.

"There's just something that waits for Ashley and I upstairs." Randy said. "C'mon." He looked at Ashley.

Ashley, on the other hand, stood up and smiled nervously.

The couple went to his room, laughing. Then, Randy went to the player and played the music on. Ashley smirked when she heard Jingle Bells Rock. So, she started to sway her hips, walking to Randy slowly.

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowin' and bowin' a bushel of fun, now the jingle hop has begun…"_ Ashley sang.

Randy smirked and pulled her to him. So, she was sitting on his lap. He pulled her into a kiss, which she had returned. Then, when he broke it, she smirked again.

"_What a bright time. It's the right time… to rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time to go gliding in a one-horse sleigh."_ She teased.

"Oh c'mon! Just make love with me!" He told her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

……………………………………………………

"That was nice." He said as they collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

"Merry Christmas, baby. Thanks for all the gifts." She breathed, placing her head on his chest.

"Thanks for the best night." He said back, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, baby." She whispered.

"I love you too." With that, being heard… Ashley fell into a deep slumber.

……………………

doctorofthugonomics- I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm just and totally shocked of school! I'm in the star section. So, I'm really busy! I'm really sorry!

Veracruzortongal- Randy's sweet? We all know that! Gosh! Randy's in Raw! How bad! That means that he'll not be coming here at October 21st with the other Smackdown! Superstars! Damnit! But, I really hope that Ashley would be here! I would be really glad! Huwee! And We all do wish that we're Ashley in real life! So, peace out! And, thanks for the comment in Myspace! Muwah!

So, that's it, lovelies! It'll be a double chapter for you all! so, there'll be no preview! Muwah!


	30. Farewell To You, My Friend

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

**A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks! **

I'm really for not updating. It's just that school started. So, yeah… but I'll make sure that I WILL update maybe 2 times a week. Please… bear with me. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 30. Farewell To You, My Friend

Ashley stirred when she heard her phone rang out loud. So, she took the covers, wrapping it around her. Finally, she caught her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ashley," She heard Maxine's sobbed on the other line.

"Max, what's up?" She asked, calming herself down.

It was been a week since Christmas. And New Year just ended. She was at Randy's house that time and just woke up from last night's work. She looked at Randy who was still sleeping peacefully. She simply smiled at it.

"Ashley," Maxine said again.

"Maxine, what is happening to you? Are you possessed or something?" She laughed.

"Ashley! Don't make fun of this! Alex died, okay? She just died!" Maxine exclaimed heatedly.

With that, Ashley fell silent. She slowly digested and processed what Maxine said. _'Alex… she died? Okay! Rewind! Last night, we were with her! What she had done?'_ She thought, trying to remember what happened last night. They were all happy last night at New Year's party! What was happening to the world?

"Are… are… you… kidding me?" Ashley stammered as few tears escaped her eyes.

"Do I look like I am kidding?" Maxine screamed.

"What happened? I mean… how? Why?" Tears started to stream down her face as she sobbed.

"Her mom called us, Sandra and I. Then, there… she just went straight to the point. Alex died. She didn't wake up anymore. She's gone." Maxine tried so hard to explain everything to Ashley.

Well, Ashley needed to admit it. Alex was one of her best friends in the whole wide world. When the others weren't still there, it was Alex, John and Ashley. They were the three teens that made it up until that moment. But, on what Ashley's feeling right now, it was like; she's the only one there.

"I… I will call you later." Ashley stated and hung up the phone.

With that, she burst out. She cried so quietly yet she didn't know that her feelings were loud enough for Randy to hear. Randy sat up and saw her girlfriend crying hard. So, he went up to her, pulling her to an embrace.

"So, she didn't able to make it. I see." He whispered as Ashley cried on his chest.

"Why is it like that? When it's all fine and happy, things just go wrong! Last night was something that we all had fun together! I mean… we're all there. Randy, I can't understand it!" Ashley screamed, trying so hard not to make it so loud.

"Ssshhh… it'll be fine. Maybe, it'll take time to move on. But, we just need to accept it." He comforted.

"I can't accept it." She breathed out.

"But we need."

"I just can't."

"But you will. Sometime."

"It's so hard. I mean she's been through here for all my life. And now, she's been like a bubble that popped and it made me cry."

"I know."

"Why is this so sad? I mean I accepted it… but why is this so painful?"

"She doesn't want to see you like this. She wants to see you happy and smiling, not crying."

"But she made us all cry!"

"This is the thing she doesn't want to see. That's why, she didn't tell you."

Ashley looked up to Randy. She looked at him with red puffy eyes.

"Stop crying, okay? I'll just be here." He told her, wiping the tears away.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly.

"You want to get shower and change clothes at your house?"

With that, she simply nodded.

* * *

"And here is her best friend since she was 5, Ashley Massaro." Alex's mother called from the spot where she was standing.

All of them were at the funeral of Alex. All were in black and some were in white. Ashley didn't dress up to much. Why would she dress up in her friend's funeral? That'd be shit, right? She was simply in black tank top, black baggy pants and her black Chuck Taylor. Very black eyeliner surrounded her eyes, making it stand out. But, she didn't care at all. Her eyes didn't have sparkle in it too. It was all numb. And Randy's worried.

So, she stood up from her seat and went in front just behind the podium. The podium where Alex's family had cried as they said things about her was right in front of her. She breathed deeply and looked at the people sitting in front of her. Her family was there. Randy, John, Maxine, Sandra and even Catherine were there. She couldn't blame her. She was part of the group before.

"Hi, hello to you all. I'm Ashley." Ashley started. "I'm someone who was been a pain in Alex's ass. I'm one of her stubborn yet cool friends as she said. Alexis Carla Belle." She smirked at her name and looked at her picture. "Maybe, she is really mad at me for saying her whole name. So, yeah… Alex. She is one of my greatest and best friends in this world. She's been there for me when like I was 5. She's been with John and me. And we're the Team Extreme as we called it. She was like with me through thick and thin. She's been my crying shoulder. She's my cupid. And now, she my guardian angel." Ashley, then, looked up, smiling yet tears were falling. "She had her reasons why she didn't tell this thing about her. Her reason is that she didn't want us to cry. But still, she made us. But, I'm not the one to blame. There's no one to blame. It's no one's fault. I don't want to say anymore 'cause it definitely hurts me deep inside. So, Alex, I know you're here. And you're up there. Thank you for all the things you've taught me. Thanks for all the things you've said. Thanks for everything. Sorry. And you've been the greatest bitch I've ever known. You'll always be remembered. WE love you. And I love you! Peace." With that, Ashley put the microphone down.

Ashley didn't go straight to her seat. She went to Alex's coffin. There she was… she was sleeping peacefully. Ashley had known that Alex was resting now. No more pain that would make her crash down. No more people would insult her and call her names. Ashley was happy with that. But yet, it still could hurt.

Ashley had seen that Alex had make-up. Just cream-colored was put on her face. There was nothing fancy. The necklace that she put on was their friendship necklace. And the dress… it was not black. It was not white. But, it was the dress that Ashley made for her. It was Christmas gift. Ashley smiled to it. At least, her dress was special.

So, Ashley put their friendship ring on her coffin. It was what she gave John and Ashley when they were 13.

…………………… Flashback.

"Hey, guys! Look! I've bought something!" Alex exclaimed as she approached her two best friends.

She was holding at small plastic that had something in it. So, she sat down on the bench her best friends were sitting too. She, then, pulled the thing in the plastic. It was rings.

"3 for each of us." She smiled.

"Cool!" John smiled, taking the blue one.

"Thanks!" Ashley smiled at her and took the red one.

The yellow one was left so, that was Alex's ring.

"It looked like the primary colors." Ashley laughed.

"It has meaning why it's primary color." Alex replied.

"Really? What?" John asked.

"Every color has no beginning. It means that it was yellow since it was made. Just think of it, if you combined yellow and red it will become green, right?" Alex looked at them who simply nodded. "Think of it. If you combine other colors, will it become yellow, red or blue? That's a no, right? It simply means that it's the only color. Meaning, we're the only one in this world. We're unique and original."

"Ohhhhh… ok." John nodded, processing what Alex had just said.

"Thanks so much!" Ashley exclaimed.

……………………………… End of flashback.

Ashley, then, went to her seat and looked at John. She saw the blue ring on his finger. At least, he remembered it.

"We'll always be Team Extreme. No matter what happens." John whispered to her.

"At least, you remembered the ring." Ashley spoke.

"I always had it in my pockets. Never lose it." He replied.

………………………………

Finally, they threw their roses on her coffin as it was lowered. The priest was saying prayers. Her family was bursting out. Ashley kept herself not to cry. But still, it was like her tears had their own mind. And they keep falling out. Now, her cheeks had streaks of tears on it. Well, she couldn't blame herself. It really hurt her.

Then, she watched the stranger guys started to put the land again. That was it. Alex's body was buried. And deep inside of Ashley, Maxine and Sandra, it was like… they were burying someone alive. Ashley knew it. Alexis Carla Belle would always be alive for them.

After the burial, people started leaving. Ashley said her goodbyes to Maxine and Sandra. She would be with John, Randy and Trish. Randy told them that he would treat them to ice cream parlor. So, they were heading to his car. But, before Ashley hopped in, she heard someone called her. So, she turned around and saw Alex's mother.

"Hey, Aunt Amelia." Ashley smiled weakly to her.

"I found this in Alex hand the day she died. I don't know. I think that it's a song. And here's a tape that was playing that day." Mrs. Belle gave a paper and a cassette tape to Ashley.

"Thanks a lot, Aunt Amelia." Ashley smiled, taking the things.

So, Ashley hopped in the car, beside Randy. She opened the paper and saw Alex's greatest handwriting.

Hey you, guys! I made my last song before I would die tomorrow. I know. Mushy. But… it's something special. You can hear it in the tape. But, here are the lyrics.

_**Until The Day I Die  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you **_

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!

That's it. Well, you can hear it. Then, you can add growls. I didn't growl too much. It hurts. So… yeah! Peace out! Love you! Love always… Alex.

With that, Ashley folded the paper again. And she looked at Randy.

"Baby," She called.

"Yeah?" Randy took a glance to her.

"Can I use the radio for a sec?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

So, Ashley put the tape in and played it. She heard the song with the guitar riffs in it. She nodded at it and put out the tape.

"Alex?" John asked her.

"Yeah. Her last piece." Ashley replied.

"Ohhh…" He nodded.

* * *

The girls was sitting, bored. They were in the cafeteria. No one was even speaking. It was 5 days after Alex's burial. And, it still hurt them.

Ashley was drawing. She was, now, coloring it. It was their group. They were hugging each other and sitting down on a bench. A skate ramp was behind them. And there were instruments at the side. It simply meant their interests.

Maxine was finishing her History homework. But, she couldn't think. All could she think was Alex. She missed her. It was nothing when she wasn't there. So, she simply started tapping her pencil on Alex's song's beat. It hurt her too much.

Sandra, on the other hand, had her headphones on. She was listening to Motorhead Alex gave her. She was too depressed as well. And well… there's no more thing to describe the girls' feelings.

"This is bullshit!" Maxine suddenly exclaimed, pounding her hand to the table.

"We're all having the same feelings, Max." Ashley stated coldly and continued coloring.

"This silence is deafening, you know?" She snapped.

"We're all deaf from it!" Ashley retorted.

"Just stop the hell out of it!" Sandra told them.

Ashley and Maxine returned to their seats. They simply went back to what they were doing.

"I just miss her playfulness." Maxine said, looking away.

"We all do." Sandra added.

"But, we simply need to accept that she's gone." Ashley mumbled.

"And that's the thing we can't do. Can you?" Maxine asked back.

"That's why God gave us time." She answered

"This is too much shit." Maxine said, standing up and left.

Ashley looked up to Sandra. Just then, her boyfriend approached them. Brian took her and just right then, Ashley was alone.

'_Not again.'_ She sighed, closing her sketchpad.

"Think you're alone?" That familiar guy voice came behind her.

She smiled warmly when she saw Randy, John and Trish.

"Hey you, guys!" She greeted.

The 3 sat on the seats as well.

"We saw the whole thing." John told her.

"It'll be fine." She smiled as she kissed Randy.

"You're coming back." Randy smiled.

"Of course. For you." She smirked. "Mind if you stay with me tonight? I mean… mom's out."

"I'll be glad." He smiled.

* * *

There! That's for you all! And here's the preview for next, It'll be a surprise! Huweee! xoxox Mitch or just Joy 


	31. Cupid's Day

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

**A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks! **

I'm really for not updating. It's just that school started. So, yeah… but I'll make sure that I WILL update maybe 2 times a week. Please… bear with me. Thank you!

………………………………………………

Chapter 31. Cupid's Day

Ashley was about to walk in her house when she saw something in front of the door. So, she walked to it and found out that it was the book. _'What the hell?'_ She thought as she went inside. She walked to her room, locking it. So, she plopped down to her bed and opened the book. She started reading it, laughing at the things they said about the others. Then, she got at the end. And she was shocked.

No one is a friend of her because she's a slut. Not only that, she's also the one who wrote all the things in this book. But, the truth will remain to be the truth. Whoever who wrote this shit, die in hell!

Catherine Abigail Samuels

'_What is she thinking? Okay! Maybe, we made her life like hell. But, it's not our fault! It's hers! Damn it! This is bullshit!'_ Ashley thought, staring at it.

She opened her player, playing Underoath. Then, she sat on her bed, opening the book. Well, yeah… it was hatred, nonetheless. Page after page… until she got on the page where Randy's picture and comment were.

Just right then, the door opened. So, Ashley quickly hid the book. She looked at the person. _'Shit!'_ She mentally screamed as she saw Randy sat beside her.

"Hey." He smiled, kissing her softly.

"Hi." Ashley smiled back.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. What's the matter?" He asked as he saw Ashley's face expression.

"Nothing. Never mind." She replied.

"And what's this?" Randy asked, taking something from her back.

'_Please! Not the hell book!'_ But, she was too late. Randy had the book in his hands. So, Ashley sighed in defeat.

"Go ahead. Read it." Ashley looked away.

Randy did what Ashley told. He started to read it. He saw pictures after pictures and comments after comments. And right there, he saw himself.

"Is this Catherine's book? I mean… honestly." Randy asked.

'_Honestly? No! It was not HERS!'_ Ashley breathed deeply. "It's really mine. It's not hers." She merely mumbled.

"So, you used her?" He suddenly asked.

"Used her? Randy, used her?" Ashley screamed and stood up. "What do you mean used her?"

"I mean… her life became hell when this was published around the school." Randy reasoned.

"That is bullshit! She deserved it! She made my life a living hell too! It was her turn, you know!"

"How did she made your life a living hell, then?"

"Think of it, Randy! First, she talked about my whole life to someone she didn't even know! Then, that person almost made me die about his comments about me and my family and friends. And that person was actually someone I truly loved! But then, because of her… he hated me and I hated him as well. After that, she broke my wrist and I almost died there too! But, that was nonsense. What she made was something I will never and truly forget! She tried to get YOU from ME!"

"So, you think I hated you?"

"It's obvious with your voice. It's not only hatred though… as well as sarcasm. John, Trish, Alex, Maxine and Sandra really wanted to kill you that time."

"And, you hated me."

"Who wouldn't? After what you've judged to us… who wouldn't?"

"She only tried. She didn't really catch me." Randy simply looked away.

"But you still believed on what she told you." Ashley looked away as well.

"Well, it's the truth, wasn't it?" He asked very carefully.

"Most of it was true. But my mom, being a bitch… that was very un-Randy." She replied.

"Okay! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I judged you. I'm sorry I made comments. Let's just forget about this, okay? We're together now." Randy held her hand.

Ashley just nodded. "It's just… it really hurts! And how dare her go to Alex's funeral! That—"

"Ssshhh… just forget it." Randy cooed, pulling her into a hug.

"She was like an asshole." Ashley whispered.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine." She just nodded.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked, breaking the hug.

"I want you to teach me." She grinned.

"Teach you?"

"Math. We have homework, remember?"

"Ohhh… wait! But, that's very easy!"

"For me, it's not."

"Okay."

"Well, it'll have a reward, you know. Mom's out until tomorrow."

"Ohhh…" Randy nodded, smirking.

……………………………………

"Oh, c'mon, John! You beat me again! Damn you!" Ashley whined as John smirked.

"Check mate, Ashley." He winked.

"I hate you!" Ashley exclaimed in frustration. "One more time!" She said, pulling all the chess pieces.

"Okay, then." John nodded.

"Ashley!" Her mom called. "A delivery for you!"

"What?" She asked herself, standing up.

So, she went to the door. She opened it and saw the delivery guy. He was holding two vases of red and white roses.

"Are those for me?" She asked the guy.

"Yes, ma'am." The guy nodded.

"Who are those from?" She raised an eyebrow.

"From Mr. Orton," He replied. "Kindly please sign the form." The guy put the vases down and handed Ashley the paper and pen.

So, she signed it. After that, the guy left. She picked up the vases, smiling. She put it on the living room table, when she saw a card. So, she opened it.

Baby,

I hope you like the flowers. Would you be my Valentine? Well, I'm pretty sure you would. So, be ready at 7 PM tonight. I'll pick you up, 'kay? I love you so much! Take care always. I love you. And, Happy Valentine's Day…

Randy

She smiled again and squealed.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Those flowers are from Randy! And, he's asking me out tonight. Oh, my gosh! I can't believe this! John, he is the sweetest guy ever! I promise!" Ashley kept squealing.

"Okay, then. Let's finish this 'cause I need to dress up to, you know. Trish and I are going out." He told her.

She simply nodded.

………………………………

"Oh, my, Randy!" Ashley squealed as she saw Randy standing on their porch.

Randy turned around to meet a kiss and hug.

"Thanks so much! Thank you!" Then, she smothered him with kisses.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" She exclaimed.

"Great." He smiled. "Let's go?"

"I'll be glad." She smiled back.

So, they both hopped in his car. She simply smiled as she watched Randy. _'I do really need to be thankful. Maybe, without him, I'm not here as well. He's just so perfect. And, I love him for that. I love him too much. Without him, I'll be just up there. Gosh! I just love this guy so much!'_

"I know I'm beautiful, honey." Randy laughed.

"Stop it! I'm just…" She stopped.

"Just?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing at her.

"Very lucky to have you." She smiled, looking at the road.

"Wow. Thanks, babe." He smiled.

"Don't thank me. I need to thank you."

"No need to."

"Where are we going, by the way? Downtown is at the right side."

"You'll see."

"C'mon! Spill."

"Well, it's something I know you and your ex hadn't been to."

"Where?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out." He smirked.

"You're going to rape me, wouldn't you?" She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Well, even if it's rape or not, I know you like it." His smirked got bigger.

"Shut up." She playfully punched his arms.

"I'm just glad that you're not wearing skirt."

"Why?"

"Reasons…"

…………………………………

"Here we are." Randy said, looking up to the lights.

Ashley smiled as she saw the people around and the rides. Randy drove to the carnival. Well, he looked at her. And he smiled at what he saw. Her eyes were gleaming. At least, she was happy.

"Do you like it?" He whispered.

"You don't know much how I like it. I love it!" Ashley squealed, hugging him. "Thank you so much!" She, then, kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it." He stole kiss.

"C'mon! I want some cotton candy." She grinned.

So, the two of them went inside. Of course, they both themselves cotton candies first. Then, they started walking around, hand in hand. Randy dragged both of them to a game where you'd throw a ball to the glasses to have prizes. When he paid the guy behind the counter, he was given 3 balls. He smiled to Ashley and aimed. At the first attempt, he hit the upper half of the glasses. And just when he threw the other, he hit the jackpot. Ashley squealed and jumped in joy.

"Pick a toy, miss." The guy told Ashley.

"I like that one." Ashley pointed to a medium-sized bear, sitting and holding a plastic rose.

So, the guy gave it to her. After that, they both started walking again. Then, Ashley saw the Roller Coaster.

"C'mon, baby! There's the Roller Coaster!" Ashley grabbed his hand.

…………………………

"That was awesome!" Ashley squealed once they got off from the Roller Coaster.

"That was so cool!" Randy smiled.

"Well, where'd you wanna go?" She asked him.

"Let's go to the Love Boat." He grinned.

"Sure." She laughed at the suggestion.

So, the couple went inside and got a boat. At first, they were silent. Ashley was playing with the bear while Randy put an arm on her shoulder. She, then, looked at him. She was nervous to say something. For 5 months, they'd been together; Ashley could still feel butterflies in her stomach roaming around. Randy's gaze still could melt her. And his kisses were the most wonderful experience she had ever had for her entire life. With that time, Ashley didn't know how to pay all the things Randy had done for her. She knew herself that death couldn't even pay all of it.

She, then, leaned on his chest. A sob suddenly got out of her as tears trickled down on her cheek. Memories started roaming around her head. And one could never be forgotten.

_**Flashback**_

"_Don't worry. If anything will happen, then let it happen. I'm here with you. You're safe, okay?" Randy assured her, calming her down._

"_I love you." She told him._

"_I love you too." With that, he kissed her right on her lips. "Don't worry, alright?" He told her and she simply nodded._

_They started walking again. Sure, Ashley felt safe when she's with Randy, but that time, she felt that nothing was safe. She started breathing more deeply, tears starting to form around her eyes. 'Please… tell me that nothing will happen. God, please… keep us safe.' She simply hoped as she felt Randy's grip tighten._

_Then, out of the blue, she knew it. Strong pair of hands pulled her back, away form Randy. Then, she screamed._

"_Randy!" She cried out._

"_Ashley!" He called his girlfriend back, but 2 men blocked his way._

_Then, the man who was holding her start to kiss her neck and gripped her tightly. She was turned around and the man was about to kiss her. But then, she kicked him right in his groin with such force, making him groan and fell down. She looked back on where Randy was. Then, just right there, everything went so slow. She watched those men beat the hell out of Randy. Tears streamed down on her face._

"_Ashley! Run!" He cried out and the man punched him hard._

"_No! Randy!" She ran to the guys and tried to fight them as well._

_The other guy took her and slapped her with so much strength that she fell down. Then, Randy's time came. He beat the guys' guts down but then, the guy that was about to rape her stood up._

"_Shit." She mumbled at the sight in front of her._

"_After this, it's over." That particular guy stated._

_Randy was still beating the other two guys. He glanced at his girlfriend and ordered for her to run. But, Ashley wasn't moving. She was looking up to the other guy, holding a knife. The guy was getting closer and closer. When Randy saw the guy about to stab his girlfriend, he jumped right on the top of Ashley. Then with that, Ashley and Randy gasped._

"_C'mon!" The big guy ordered and left._

"_Randy?" She called him._

"_I told you to run." He told her, breathing fast._

_He got out of Ashley and lay down on the concrete. Ashley sat up. Then, she saw blood. She quickly looked at Randy and saw Randy's shirt with blood. She rapidly crawled to him._

"_Are you okay?" She asked him._

"_Just… just go." He told her._

"_No!" She exclaimed, holding his hands. "No… no, Randy." She shook her head._

"_Just go!" He exclaimed._

"_No!" She insisted. 'God, please.' She prayed as tears streamed down on her cheeks._

_She quickly stood up and ran to the corner of the street. Then, she started to shout for some help._

"_Help us! Please! Somebody, help us!" She cried and suddenly, a car stopped in front of her._

"_Ashley?" John hopped out of his car._

"_John! Thank god! John, help us!" Ashley pleaded._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Randy?" She looked up to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, wiping out the tears on her eyes.

"Can you please tell me everything? I mean everything I need to do." She sobbed.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For everything."

"You don't need to do anything."

"Yes, I do!"

"All these things in your mind right now, you can't pay them. The reason why I'm doing all if is because I love you. Ashley, I know you know that."

"And I need to do everything because I love you, Randy!"

"You want to know what you can do for me?"

"Spill."

He leaned on her ear, "Love me."

And with that, she quickly pulled him into a hug. "Just tell me everything I need to do."

"I will." He smiled, hugging her back.

She broke the hug, looking at him. "Thanks for everything. Thanks for making my life the best. And thanks for being in my heart."

"You're one who let me be there. And I'm the one who needs to thank you for having me in your life. And I'm the one who's very grateful for having the most and the greatest girl in this world. Ashley, you don't know how much you mean to me. And with that, I promise you to do everything I need to do as your boyfriend."

With that, she pulled him into a kiss.


	32. Revelations

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

**A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks! **

I'm really for not updating. It's just that school started. So, yeah… but I'll make sure that I WILL update maybe 2 times a week. Please… bear with me. Thank you!

………………………………………………

Chapter 32. Revelations

"Ashley, look!" Maxine called her as soon as Ashley got in front of her locker.

"Hey, Max! What's up?" Ashley smiled at her.

"Look at this!" Maxine handed her a flyer.

So, Ashley took the flyer and read it. And, in big fonts it said:

_**Skateboard Competition in West Newbury, Massachusetts**_

_**Open for all! Free to register. **_

_**I know you want it.**_

_**And for the grand prize!**_

_**Three thousand dollars!**_

_**It's pretty big, eh?**_

_**Join now!**_

Ashley handed the flyer back to Maxine with no emotion.

"Hey, what's up?" Maxine asked pretty alarmed.

"Nothing." Ashley shook her head as she took her books.

"I know you will register yourself here." Maxine smirked.

"I'm not going to." Ashley said, closing her locker.

"What?" Maxine asked. "Why?"

"Randy cannot know."

"You haven't told him?"

"I don't have any plans to tell him."

"Are you crazy? You need to tell him about your winnings, girl!"

"For what?"

"He'll be sure damn proud, honey."

"How I wish." Ashley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You are one of an insane girl!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Hey, baby!" Randy greeted her, smiling.

"Hi." She smiled back, giving him a quick kiss.

She hugged him and mouthed to Maxine, "Hide that."

…………………………………

"Hey, Randy! Hi, Ash!" Trish smiled. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Nah! It's fine." Ashley smiled.

So, John and Trish sat across of them. John looked at Ashley, sensing that there was something going on.

"Hey, Ash!" John eyed her.

"'Sup, Johnny boy?" Ashley looked at him with wonder.

"I heard that there'd be a competition here. You joining?" He asked her.

"Joining? What do you mean joining?" Ashley smirked.

"Oh, c'mon! I know you want it." John pressed.

Ashley gave him a 'Stop-it' look. But, John smirked. He had this 'Oh-so-you-haven't-told-him' look with him.

"I have so many things to do. I don't have time to join those comps." Ashley replied, calmly.

"Oh, really?" John laughed, leaning back on his chair.

………………………

John spotted Ashley by herself at the corridor. So, he walked to her and grabbed her hand. Ashley looked back, seeing John.

"You don't need to spill everything, you know." She seethed.

"He needs to know." John spat.

"He'll not care even if I tell him." She retorted.

"But, he'll know it even if you don't tell him."

"Try to tell him. I will surely rip your head out of your guts."

"What if I'm not the one who tell him?"

"Then, they need to die."

"Okay. You're challenging the people, then, eh?"

Ashley smirked, taking her hands off from John. "I am."

………………………

Randy and Ashley were walking back to her house. It was been days since John talked to Ashley about the competition. Sure, Ashley wanted to be there. But, she just couldn't. Maxine and Sandra already registered themselves. And, it'd be 2 weeks until it'd be closed. Ashley wanted it. But, she knew she just couldn't.

"Hey," Some one called them from behind.

The both of them looked back and saw a guy with a skateboard in hands.

"Hey, Josh!" Ashley greeted him.

"Who is he?" Randy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Randy this is Josh. He's my friend from the skateboard shop I used to work in. And Josh, this is Randy, my boyfriend." Ashley introduced the two boys at her side.

"Hi, it's very nice meeting you." Josh stuck a hand.

"Same here." Randy shook it.

After that, Josh looked at Ashley.

"Is there a problem, Ash?" He asked.

"Problem?" Ashley laughed.

"Maxine and Sandra had already signed up for the competition. And Max told me that you're not joining this year." Josh told her.

"Yeah. I'm pretty busy for college applications." Ashley told him.

It was the truth though. But, she felt like she lied.

"Are you out of your mind, Ash? The competition needs you there. You are a 2-time champion." He stated. "Why not make it a 3 streak?"

"Well, we need to go. I'll talk to you later." Ashley grabbed Randy's hand and stormed off.

'_I'm so bust! What the fuck is that? Now, he knows! Now, he'll broke up with me.'_ Just then, Randy made the both of them stop. Ashley looked back with him, getting nervous.

"What did he just say?" Randy asked him.

"He had said a lot." Ashley replied.

"You are a 2-time champion?" Randy smiled.

"Okay! I'll tell you." She breathed. "For the last two years, I've been the West Newbury Champion in skateboard." Finally, the truth was been told.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you to know."

"Reason?"

"You… I really don't know! I mean… ugh! I don't know!"

"You can join if you want."

With that coming out of his mouth, Ashley suddenly looked at him.

"What did you just say?" Ashley stepped closer to him, not believing on what she just heard.

"I said that you could join if you want. I know you want it. And, I'll be so harsh if I don't let you. You like skateboarding since that time I met you, so why would I stop you?" Randy explained.

Ashley squealed in joy, jumping at him.

"Why are you so GOOD?" She screamed as she felt bliss in her heart.

"I'm not that good. I'm just telling you what you could do." He smiled.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And with that, she smothered him with kisses.

"Ok, honey," Randy laughed, "Chill down! It's fine with me."

"You don't know how much this means to me!" After that, she pulled him into a kiss.

…………………………

"Hey, Max." Ashley greeted her as soon as she got out of the ramp. "Nice jump." She smiled.

"Thanks. You joining?" Maxine asked, getting her water.

"I really don't know." She shrugged.

"And now," The announcer started, "he's been a great skater but he had loss his championship for two years straight. Can he regain it from Massaro? Or would he still be a loser? Let's give it up for LAWRENCE TAYLOR!"

Ashley looked at the top of the ramp, seeing her worst enemy. Lawrence was looking at her. She smirked as she started taunting. And he simply flicked her off.

"You're dead." Lawrence mouthed.

"I'm so scared." Ashley taunted, hiding behind Randy. "Good luck, honey! May your beautiful popshoveit make you win." She yelled at him.

Then, with that, he started the run.

"What's up with that?" Randy asked.

"Ashley and him had been the nightmares of that ramp for years. They've been competing for the championship for almost 5 years now. And I'm pretty sure Ashley would win today. She got new tricks. Right, Ash?" Maxine looked at her friend.

Ashley was checking her board for safety. It was the board John gave her last Christmas. And it was pretty geared up. All was new. And John had bought the best quality. She needed to win. She didn't want to humiliate herself in front of many people especially in front of Lawrence and Randy.

"Is that Lawrence's new girlfriend?" Sandra suddenly asked, pointing across of them.

Ashley's head quickly turned to where Sandra was pointing. _'Slut.'_ She sighed as she went to Randy again.

"I'm next." She told him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know you'll win." He smirked.

"Of course, I will." She smirked back.

"Take care." He told her.

"I will." She smiled.

"Won't you get ready yourself up there?" His eyebrow rose.

"I won't until you're not giving me my good luck kiss." She bit her lip seductively.

Randy smirked, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Ashley mentally smiled at herself. Lawrence, in the other hand, was still at the ramp. He got his momentum. But, when he saw Ashley kissing Randy, he was totally distracted. He screwed his beautiful melloncollie! Not only that, when he got at the ground, he lost his balance that he fell from his board.

"Ow!" Maxine and Sandra got their disgusted looks.

"Need to go." Ashley smirked, running at the top of the ramp.

When Ashley got on the top, the bell rang. Lawrence's run was over. And he was damn sure she could beat him. Lawrence got at the top as well. Now, he was face to face with her.

"That's what you get for beating my heart so furiously." Ashley seethed.

"I tried to get you back. You're just too tough." He said sincerely.

"You know me. I don't give other chances." She told him and walked in front.

"And the last but definitely not the least!" The announcer exclaimed. "Our own champion! Can she get it a 3 streak wins? Let's just find it out! Here's ASHLEY MASSARO!"

The crowd cheered. It was really great to have that. But, she didn't want it. She breathed deeply and looked down. Her friends were looking at her. And then, she saw John and Trish with Randy. So, she looked down and started the run.

She grinded at first, gaining her speed and power. And when she already had it, she had done a 360-degree spin. Then, for an impression for Lawrence, she did a melloncollie. But, it was just for fun. She had done a lot of grinding and for the last trick she did a 540-degree spin with popshoveit. When she landed nicely at the ground, she was smiling with closed eyes. She could hear the people cheering. And it was the greatest experience.

So, she got out of the ramp and ran to her friends. She smiled widely once Maxine and Sandra hugged her.

"You were so great!" Maxine told her.

"And that melloncollie was the best! You impressed him a lot!" Sandra added.

"Thanks, guys." Ashley smiled at them, breaking the hug.

Then, Randy lifted her from behind. She squealed by the sudden action, laughing.

"That was the best I see." Randy said.

"Thanks." She smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, Ash," John called her that she looked at him, "that's Lawrence, right? Your ex?" He asked.

"Ex-boyfriend, eh?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, fine! He's the first. The entire first. But, he's a bastard for leaving. Now, I got my revenge. Knowing that I beat him 3 times here. That is such a shame." Ashley smirked, looking at Lawrence.

"He left you?" Randy asked.

"Yep! He left because he saw a girl better than me. Then, that girl didn't like him. So, at the end, he was pleading me to go back to him. But, uh…" Ashley started thinking for the right words, "no thanks." She smiled.

…………………………………

"Randy," His father called as they eat dinner.

"Yes, dad?" Randy looked at Bob.

"I need to tell you something that's very important." He said.

"Go ahead." Randy nodded.

"After you graduate for high school, I need you to come with me in St. Louise." He finally got something out from his chest.

"For?" Randy asked, alarmed.

"You need to be there so your grandfather and I can train you. Then, maybe, after a year or so, you can go to OVW or WCW or WWF." He explained.

"You want me to wrestle?" Randy questioned.

"Of course! With that, you can be the next generation! Randy, you need to accomplish what your grandfather and I have started." Bob tried to convince his son.

"But, what about the people here?"

"Our family will of course, come with us."

"What about Ashley? And my friends?"

"You need to let them go. You told me once, Randy, you want to be like me."

"Not now! I have so many important things to finish here. How about my college applications?"

"You will have home-school."

"Dad, Ashley IS HERE! I just can't leave her. You know how much important she is!"

"We all know that, Randy."

"I can't go with you."

"But you will."

"I would not. I don't like to."

"It's a must, RANDY ORTON!"

"I say no. So, it's a NO!" With that, Randy left the room.

* * *

Holy crap people! I'm really for not updating! At first, I had this writer's block in me! And then, our comp, being a crap of it, had no internet! So, really people! I'm really really sorrrryyyyyy! And I'm so busy at school, being in the fuckin' star section is fuckin' hard! Damn it! And my bf and I had to break up... blah blah blah! So, here's thanks yous! Wahahaha! xoxo Mitch

Meant To Differ. - Don't you worry, gal! We all are busy with school. All busy of this damned school! Waaa! And, I miss Alex too! The group is so different without her! And we all have friends... you just don't seem to see them around. Peace!

veracruzortongal - yo, lovely! how're ya doin'? Watched fast track? Damn! I liked it! Huwee! aheheheheh... and thanks for liking the chapter. Got inspired. Broke up with mah boi... aheheheh... well... there's another cliffy for you! Will Randy leave Ashley for wrestling? HowI wonder!And will he broke up with her? Wahahahaha! Til here, honey! Love yah! Peace!

MissPhilippinesSuperstar - hi there! Thanks again for liking my story, hun! Thanks a lot!

people! No, preview for today! It's a surprise! thanks!


	33. My Time Is Now

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

**A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks! **

I'm really for not updating. It's just that school started. So, yeah… but I'll make sure that I WILL update maybe 2 times a week. Please… bear with me. Thank you!

………………………………………………

Chapter 33. My Time Is Now.

"Hey, baby!" Randy greeted Ashley as soon as he got on her spot I front of her locker.

"Hi, babe." Ashley smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"'Sup? You don't seem to be cheery at all." Randy looked at her confusingly.

"I just don't need to be." She replied, looking away.

"Ashley, what's the matter?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"Happy birthday, Orton!" Landon cheered from behind.

"Thanks, man." Randy smirked with a nod.

"I saw that." Ashley said, looking at him.

"Saw what?" He cocked an eyebrow up.

"You just looked at Cindy's ass." She seethed.

"Oh, c'mon! This is not the way to start this day." He whined.

"Then, let me do my thing." She said exactly when the bell rang.

* * *

"Man! Happy birthday!" John greeted him, sitting down with Trish across of the two.

"Happy Birthday, Randy." Trish smiled at him.

"Thanks." Randy smiled at the both of them.

"And as a gift, man," John took out something from his small bag, "here." He handed it to him.

Randy took it and opened. Then, he saw a brand new watch. He smirked at the thing, looking at his best friend.

"Thanks, man." Randy smiled, putting it on his wrist as he replaced his old one.

"Randy?" Trish looked at him.

"Yes?" He looked at his best friend's girlfriend.

"Can we take your car?" She pouted, pleading him.

"What? I mean what for?" He laughed a bit.

"I forgot that my car wasn't still fixed, now, it was towed. C'mon! You can ride with Ashley." John begged him.

"Do you have your car?" Randy looked at her.

She just nodded, sipping in her juice carton.

"Okay, man." He nodded, getting his car keys. "But, take good care of it. Damn, I'll surely kill you if you break it." He added, threatening John.

John took it with a smile, "Thanks man! You're the best!"

"Hey, Ash! What's up with the not-talking mood?" Trish asked her friend.

Ashley simply turned to show them that she was reading a book.

"Vampires, eh?" John asked, laughing a bit.

"Anne Rice rocks my world. So, screw the humor." Ashley replied, not even thinking to take the book off in front of her face.

"So, you want to finish that book in one day?" Trish asked her.

"No, because I have so many things to do this day. Damn! I don't know what I'm going to do!" She exclaimed, finally taking it off. "I want it to be so fuckin' beautiful! But, just damn it!"

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Nothing." She quickly fell silent.

* * *

Are you ready for your surprise for Randy? –John

**Yah. But, I don't really know if he will like it. –Ash**

He will. I'm sure of it. Just get it wild. –Smirks- -John

**I hate you big time! But, how will I start it? What would I do? I want the hottest thing to be the finale! –Ash**

Cook him a dinner. Then, spend time together. Go to the park or take pictures with him. Play with your bears! I know he'll like it. Just have fun. I'm sure he's fine with it. – John

**Oh! I know now! Hah! We'll have a party! And you are not so invited! –Smiles- - Ash**

Hey! What's up with that? –John

Ashley looked at him, smirking. Just then, the bell rang. It was dismissal. So, Ashley and Randy went to her car. They both hopped in and Ashley turned on the radio.

"I'll drop you off at your house." Ashley told him.

"What? Aren't you just going to spend the time with me?" Randy asked, getting angry.

"Randy, I need to do something today." She told him, calmly.

"That is bullshit, Ashley! It's my birthday today, for the love of god!" He exclaimed.

Ashley sighed, "Randy, c'mon! You need to understand it. I need to do something!"

"Stop the car." He said coldly.

"What?" She asked, looking at him.

"Stop this fuckin' car!" He exclaimed.

So, she stopped it. Randy quickly hopped out of the car. And Ashley hopped out as well. They were in the middle of the road. She walked to him, grabbing his hand.

"Let me go, Ash." He told her.

"No, until you calm down." She replied.

Randy turned to her with those piercing blue eyes ready to hit her.

"Calm down, Ashley? Calm down?" He seethed. "I cannot just calm the fuckin' down! You've been treating me like hell today!" He screamed to her, luckily no one was around.

Ashley remained silent. She didn't want to talk anything about what would happen.

"If you don't want to speak, then fine! I'm going now." Randy took his hand of off her. "We're done. And don't make this thing last long." He told her and started walking.

Ashley didn't say anything. She just hopped in her car, with tears around her eyes. _'So, this what it feels like when Randy is breaking up with someone. But, no! I won't break up with him! This day suppose to be special! It's his birthday. I need to do something. My time is now.'_ She turned on the engine and left.

……………………

"Hello?" Ashley heard her best friend's voice at last.

"John?" She sobbed.

"Ash? I heard what happened." He said. "What will happen now?"

"I'm finish. It's all ready. The balloons and the cake and everything are ready. John, I need him. Please. Just for this day. This could be last." She cried.

"You need me to get him?"

"Yes."

"I will."

"You sure?"

"For you."

"Thanks, John."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

With that, they both hung up.

* * *

"Where are we going, man? I don't have time for this." Randy whined as John dragged him inside the car.

"Just shut the fuck up." John told him.

"Oh, c'mon!" Randy said, opening the door.

"We're going in a live show." His best friend informed him.

"What live show?"

"Just be silent 'cause you will definitely like it."

So, John started to run the car. They both fell silent. Randy was still heart-broken by what happened earlier that day. He still couldn't believe that he let go of her. He still couldn't believe that he couldn't get her back again.

Few minutes later, John stopped the car in front a cabin. It wasn't that familiar to Randy. He never had been there.

"Where are we?" He asked John.

"Just go out. I'll leave." John told him.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked again.

"Yeah. So go." The other one told him.

So, Randy hopped out of the car. He went in front of the door. He knocked but no one opened it. He tried to twist the knob and it opened. It was really dark that time. The only thing that could light the small house was the moon. He tried to find the switch for the light. And he smirked when he found it. He turned it on and was surprised on what he saw. There was a table at the middle of the living room. A cake and his favorite Italian Carbonara were there. There were gifts too. There were balloons anddecoration around!And the most special was the banner hanging from the ceiling.

Happy Birthday, baby!

I Love You So Much!

It was definitely Ashley's handwriting. By the way it was curved, it was hers. So, he looked around the house. And he heard sobbing. He went to where he could hear it and it turned out to be the bathroom. He opened the door, seeing Ashley in the corner, crying so hard.

"Ashley." Randy called her out, going to her. "Baby,"

Ashley simply looked up to him.

"Why are you here?" She cried.

"John dropped me here."

"Go away."

"I won't."

"Leave. We're done, remember?"

"Don't say that!"

"But you just said it!"

"Ashley, that's not the way to greet me."

"I just want to surprise you. But, it turned out to be pure hell! I just want to make you happy! I want to make this day special! But, you didn't give me the chance!"

"You didn't tell me."

"Why would I? It's a surprise remember?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Randy told her, sitting beside her. "And thank you. Thank you because you had the effort to make this day special. And this birthday the best." Then, he looked up, grabbing Ashley by the shoulder. "I really don't know why I freaked out like that earlier. I'm such a dumb ass to let you go without knowing any reason. I should've asked." Without him knowing, tears fell from his eyes.

Ashley looked up at him and saw him crying. "And I'm such a fuck up for not telling you anything. I just want to do everything for you. I want to do every single thing that will make you damn happy. And I want to pay you back for every single thing you've done for me. You gave me bears; you've brought me everywhere. You've given me everything I wanted. And Randy, you almost died for me. I don't know what to do just to pay you." She simply explained everything she wanted to say.

"You being with me every second of my life, Ashley, it's your payment. You don't need to do anything just to tell everyone that you had paid for everything I've done. Just be with me and love me. That's all I need in this world. In short, I need you." He wiped off the tears on his cheeks.

Ashley stood up, straightening herself. "C'mon, babe, your favorite is getting cold." She smiled at him.

Randy smiled, standing up as well. He grabbed Ashley and kissed her.

"Thanks for everything." He told her.

"This is nothing." She laughed, wiping off the tears.

"Thank you." He said, wiping the black marks on her cheeks because of the eyeliner.

"Happy birthday." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He, then, kissed her forehead.

So, the both of them went out and into the living room. They started the night by eating what Ashley made.

"Wow! This is the best, baby." Randy nodded.

"Pfftt! Whatever!" She made face, handing him his juice.

After that, he started opening his gifts. Mostly of it was from his and Ashley's group. Then, for last, he got her gift.

"I hope you like it." She smiled.

"I will." He nodded.

He unwrapped it and saw a small box. He opened it, seeing a key chain of a broken heart. So, in confusion, he looked at her.

"The other half is mine. So, when you put it together," Ashley got the other half in her pocket, putting it beside Randy's piece, "our names are there." She simply smiled at him.

"Cool!" He smiled in awe.

"One more." She said, pulling out a thing from her pocket and showed it to him.

"No way!" His jaw almost dropped on the floor and eyes almost popped out from the sockets. "WWF Raw Is War tickets! No way!" He laughed, getting it slowly.

"That'll be on Monday. So, yeah." She nodded.

He stood up and picked her up. "Thank you so much!" He, then, smothered her with kisses. And when he captured her lips, she quickly deepened it. He put the tickets down, starting to heat the things up.

"Happy birthday, Randy Keith Orton." She smirked and kissed him again.

* * *

Okay! This chapter is for my girl, CARI! woohoo! love yah! peace! xoxox Mitch

veracruzortongal - yah don't need to to kill me right at the middle of EDSA, love! love yah! reviews, 'kay? Peace!

Meant To Differ. - yah! it would be great if they would get Ashley back to Raw! it'll be a great tag team! then, she would be the champ! yay! she and John would be the champ! woohoo! peace!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar - glad yah like it! hugs and kisses for yah, hun! peace!


	34. The Beginning Of Out Last Dance

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

**A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks! **

I'm really for not updating. It's just that school started. So, yeah… but I'll make sure that I WILL update maybe 2 times a week. Please… bear with me. Thank you!

Chapter 34. Beginning Of The Last Dance

"Hey, babe!" Ashley greeted him with a kiss as she sat down on his lap.

"You know what, Ash? You need to lose some weight. Pig." Randy laughed.

But, with his remark, he got a very nice slap on the head.

"Ow! Just kidding!" Randy whined, rubbing the part where Ashley hit him.

"Not because that you are a football player and a body-builder, you need to respect me. And be nice. Prom is coming. You don't want to see your girlfriend dancing with some man-whore around the campus." Ashley simply smirked.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm just kidding there. I know you want me to be your date. So, I'll be good." He smirked back, leaning on her ear. "And I'm just gaining weight 'cause of eating you out." He whispered, making her laugh.

"Shut the fuck up, Orton or you'll not be eating out someone at prom." She said, playfully punching his arm.

"Ooohh! Someone here is getting a dirty talk." John laughed.

"Shut up, Cena!" Ashley snapped.

"Hey, Ash, when are you going shopping?" Trish asked her friend.

"I dunno. I don't even know who my date is." She simply shrugged.

"Well, Trish, I'm her date." Randy informed her.

"We just heard that." Trish rolled her eyes.

Then, Maxine and Sandra walked to Ashley.

"Hey, Randy, John, Trish!" They both cheered in unison.

"Hey!" They simply greeted back.

"What you need?" Ashley asked.

"We're going shopping tomorrow, sweet. You going?" Maxine asked.

"Oh!" Trish cheered. "I'll come!" She grinned.

"Fine. I'll come too." Ashley nodded.

"Need some escort?" Randy asked the girls.

"Nah! I want my dress to be a surprise for you." Ashley shook her head.

"Fine, then. Tomorrow is wrestling day so, you wanna come, Cena?" Randy looked at his best bud.

"Sure." John simply nodded.

……………………………

"Hey!" Randy greeted her.

"Hey, babe." Ashley greeted back before giving him a kiss.

"So," he started, "How was the shopping?"

"It was fine. We bought our dresses and yeah… that's pretty much what we did." She simply nodded.

"I just hope that it isn't too big." He, then, pulled her into a hug, "That, it isn't too hard to get off." He whispered arrogantly.

"Oh… we'll see about that." She smirked to him.

"You're teasing me again huh?" He laughed.

"Yes. So that, there'll be no teasing that'll happen." She winked, giving him a quick kiss.

"How about we do it later? At your house?"

"You'll tease me?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'll keep you teasing now so that on prom night, you'll not tease me anymore."

"Orton, that's unfair!"

"What's unfair with that?"

"We'll see!" With that, Ashley pouted.

Then, Randy laughed. "What?"

"Shut up!" She simply kept pouting.

"I just don't want any teasing 'cause I want prom night to be hardcore." He whispered, making her smirked back.

"Ohhh…" She nodded, laughing.

…………………...

"Hey, Landon!" Ashley called him as he passed by.

"Hey, Ash!" Landon smiled when he turned to her. "Getting tired of Randy?" He laughed.

"Shut up." She playfully punched him at the arm, laughing. "Just want to tell you that you need to vote for Trish for Prom Queen, 'kay?" She showed him a flyer, sticking it on his forehead.

"Okay." He nodded, getting it off and left.

"Hey, babe!" Randy suddenly burst out, lifting her and turned her in front of him.

"Hey, Hun!" She smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"What you doing talking with Landon?" He asked.

"Just told him to vote for Trish." She smiled, posting a flyer right on his forehead.

"Hey!" He whined, getting it off.

"Hah." She laughed.

"It'll be one more week until Prom Night." He said as they started walking.

"Uh huh." She nodded, posting another flyer on the wall.

"And Prom Night is your birthday." He told her, helping her post more flyer.

"And it's good." She nodded, looking at him.

………………………

"Randy," He heard his father's voice as he walked in his house.

"Yes?" Randy looked at him.

"I hope you already made your decision." Bob breathed out.

"I'm still having a month, right?" He asked.

"Yes. But, we need to know your plans."

"My plan is to not leave this town."

"Until June."

"What?"

"You still have your life here until June. After that, we will all go to St. Louise."

"But!"

"Your future is at St. Louise, Randy." Randy felt his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"But my life is here!" He defended.

"No." Elaine shook her head. "What you mean is that Ashley is here. Am I right?"

Her son looked down and nodded. "I want to be alone." With that being said, he ran upstairs to his room. He felt his knuckles colliding with the wall as he cried his heart out. Randy slid down the floor _as he imagined life without Ashley in his heart_.

…………………………

"Hey, baby!" Ashley greeted her gorgeous boyfriend by hugging him.

"Hey, Ash." Randy smiled at her.

Ashley sensed her boyfriend's voice so sad. So, she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"What?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You seem to be so sad." She pouted.

"Don't mind me, love." He chuckled. "I'll be fine." He added with a nod.

"Sure?" Ashley's voice had a really concerned tone.

"Yep!" He smiled and gave her a kiss.

…………………………………………

"Oh, darling!" Ashley's mom squealed as she saw Ashley in her room, having her final touches. "You look so beautiful and sweet!" She smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, mom!" Ashley smiled back, hugging her back.

Then, they heard a knock. Ashley looked at the clock and it said "6:30".

"Oh! That must be Randy!" She panicked and got the necklace Randy gave her.

The necklace was just a simple one with a heart locket as its pendant. Inside the locket was their pictures and at the back was written "Forever". Ashley gave it to her mom and asked to place it on her. Her mom did it gladly.

"Ashley! Randy's here!" Carl screamed from downstairs and looked at Randy.

"What's up, man?" Randy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My sister needs to be home tomorrow safe and sound. If you can't do it, then, just drop her off here. Don't ever hurt her or I'll be the one to stab you in the kidney." Ashley's older hissed at him with narrowed eyes.

"Chill, man! I'm not that type." He laughed a bit. "And, if I hurt her, I need to hurt myself too." He added.

"Good to know that, Orton." Carl nodded.

"Hey, you guys!" Ashley's voice could be heard from the top of the stairs.

The two guys looked at the girl who spoke. And Randy almost dropped his jaw in awe. _'This is the most beautiful girlfriend I ever have!'_ He thought, smiling. Ashley started to step down the stairs. She was smiling. And nonetheless, she was glowing. She had her hair in a perfect bun. Some locks were hanging just beside her tan colored face and beautiful pinkish lip. Her complexion matched the dress she picked. It was black tube. And for the skirt, it was the balloon type with layers of black and white. And for the last touch on her dress, a red rose was pinned just on her left chest. She had white gloves and a small bag for her accessories. Her shoes were a perfect pair of black stiletto. Indeed, Ashley was like Randy's gorgeous Cinderella for the night, knowing that he couldn't have her in his entire life. He just simply wished that 12 midnight wouldn't be in their lives anymore.

Ashley reached the last stair and giggled when Randy offered a hand. She happily took it, having Randy kissed it.

"You look gorgeous tonight, baby." He whispered, their eyes locked.

"Thank you." She smiled, clinging her arms on his.

"You ready?" He asked.

She simply replied with a nod.

"We're going now, mom! Have fun with Erik." Ashley looked at her mom who just made a face. "And for you, my lovely brother, thank you very much for threatening my boyfriend. But yet, take care of mom and yourself." She winked at him, smirking.

Both of them hopped in his car happy. Randy was grinning widely, making Ashley laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"You are just so cute when grinning!" She squealed, happily.

"I know I am." Right then, the grin turned into a smirk.

"Oh, don't make it hot right now. I can fuck you just right here." She smirked.

"Ohhh… I like to hear that. Why can't we do it right now?" He nodded.

……………………………

"Damn it! C'mon! How do I look now?" She asked as they hopped out of his car.

"You look just fine, babe. You're the same as you are when we got out of your house." He explained.

"You sure?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Yes." He nodded, brushing his lip onto hers.

They got inside the gym and it was already packed. A band was already playing. And Ashley knew it. It was Chicosci.

"I know that band." She smiled, looking at them.

"Oh, yeah?" She heard Randy whispered on her ear.

"Randy, stop." She laughed.

"Hey, guys!" Maxine and the gang went to them.

Ashley, then, took out her camera from her purse and started taking their pictures.

"Well, babe. I'll go to my boys, 'kay?" Randy told her.

"Of course." She smiled.

Randy left and Ashley took her attention to her friends.

"You look like something good yet weird." Sandra told her.

Then, she burst out in laughter.

"I need to tell you a big secret!" Ashley whispered to them when she calmed down from laughing.

"Spill." Trish told her.

"Randy and I fucked each other at his car before going here." She laughed.

"That is disgusting, Ash!" Maxine screamed in disgust.

"Disgusting yet true. And what could we do? Randy loves my body so much! Who would resist?" She bragged, jokingly.

"Haha! Very funny, Ash." Trish nodded.

"Okay! Let's just have fun!"

………………………………………

"This next song, it's called 'A Promise'. Hope ya'll like it. This is our last song for the night! Enjoy and rock on, people!" Chicosci's vocalist, Miguel, said and the band started to bang the house.

_A Promise_

_**Chorus 1:**_

_**Now you are my beloved ghost**_

_**And here I'll wait for you to sing**_

_**And we will have eternity**_

_**A promise to keep haunting me**_

_**Refrain:**_

_**This wine (this wine)**_

_**From my veins (from my veins)**_

_**This gift (this gift)**_

_**We'll take (we'll take)**_

_**Chorus 2:**_

_**The sky is ours to keep tonight**_

_**Together in this silent sleep**_

_**We are the mist that fills the air**_

_**Lie still, just be with me**_

_**(Repeat Refrain)**_

_**I'll be**_

_**The kiss**_

_**The gun we'll be draining their blood again**_

_**Embrace the rest of me**_

_**We'll be racing through the night**_

_**Again, embrace the rest of me…**_

_**And we'll feast of them, celebrating**_

_**Chorus 3:**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**I can feel your eyes on me**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**You soul for all the world to see**_

_**Denied another day**_

_**Life took you away**_

_**I'll love you just the same…**_

_**(Repeat chorus 1, 2 and 3)**_

The crowd cheered for the band as they left the stage. Ashley and her friends went to their table, tired of rocking out the gymnasium. Then, another band got settled up on the stage. They looked at the band and they were not really familiar to them.

"Umm… hello to all of you! We're Calla Lily. And we hope you like us, 'cause we're here to bang this stage up." One of the guitarists said, introducing them.

Few songs had passed; Ashley liked the messages of the song. But, it was just really not her type. Their music was more of sentimental type of rock.

"This next song… it's called 'Insane'. We didn't make it. But, someone gave it to us." The vocalist grinned, looking at Catherine's direction.

"Holy shit!" Sandra gasped.

"That's OUR song!" Maxine whispered.

"Let her do whatever she wants. Karma will do her punishment anytime soon." Ashley simply glared at her former friend.

_**Insane**_

_**I can't sleep alone no more**_

_**Since the day I first heard your voice**_

_**I lie awake in bed**_

_**With thoughts of you in my head**_

_**Pre-chorus:**_

_**I know I don't deserve **_

_**But thank god I found you**_

_**To have you and to hold you**_

_**Would be the greatest thing**_

_**That I could ever know**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**And if I'm dreaming**_

_**Please don't wake me up**_

'_**Cause I'd go insane**_

_**Without you near me**_

_**And while you're sleeping**_

_**I'm still standing up**_

'_**Cause I'd go insane**_

_**Without you near me**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**My mind drifts into the sky**_

_**I tilt my head and weep**_

_**He turns this way my knees are weak**_

_**(Repeat Pre-chorus and chorus)**_

Ashley already heard enough. So, she walked from their table to a corner. _'Randy is my life. I just can't let him go. Please, god! Don't let us break up. I love the guy so much.'_ She felt like tearing up but someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Randy's face almost an inch apart on hers. He was smiling and a hand was offered.

"Can I have this dance, princess?" He asked.

Ashley smiled, "Of course!" She took his hand and he led them in the middle of the dance floor.

"This next song, we arranged this one but we didn't write it. It's called 'Sanctuary' and it's dedicated to a girl named Ashley. So, whoever you may be… I, myself, really hope you like it." The vocalist eyed her, making her look at Randy.

"You didn't." She shook her head.

"Just hear me out." He whispered.

So, Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist, making her felt that she was secured in his arms. They started to sway as Ashley closed her eyes and just buried her face on his chest. She didn't want any problems anymore. She didn't want to think that the people were around them. The only thing that matters was Randy's words and he.

_**Sanctuary**_

_**I know I can never be enough**_

_**But I'll always be here**_

_**I know that my words are simple and shallow**_

_**But I mean everything I say and do**_

_**I know I don't have a diamond ring**_

_**To put on your finger**_

_**But I will see to it that we will always be together**_

_**Refrain:**_

_**And I thank you**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

_**Because…**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You are my light**_

_**You are my home**_

_**You are my sanctuary**_

_**You are my peace**_

_**You give me hope**_

_**You are my sanctuary**_

_**You are my better half**_

_**You taught me things that I need to know**_

_**And you made me realize**_

_**That life is not just a simple song**_

_**(Repeat refrain and chorus)**_

_**You are my guide when I am lost**_

_**You are my sanctuary**_

_**You are the heart that keeps me alive**_

_**You are my sanctuary**_

_**You are the kiss that makes me strong**_

_**You are my sanctuary**_

_**You are the warmth when I feel cold**_

_**You are my sanctuary**_

_**My sanctuary**_

"Happy birthday. And I love you so much, baby." He whispered to her.

But, she didn't reply. Instead, she simply looked at him, held his face, and finally pulled him into a kiss. She knew that people could see them. She didn't care at all. She just enjoyed the kiss. It was a night to remember.

_Flashback_

_It was the first day of school. She was with her friends. And he was all alone, knowing that he was new to the school. He had no friends at all. But, one guy approached him._

"_Hey, dude!" The guy was well built… he was a body-builder._

"_Hi." He nodded a bit to him._

"_I'm John… Cena. And you must be new?" The guy stuck a hand._

"_Yeah. Randy Orton here. Nice meetin'." He shook his hand, but stopped what he was doing when his eyes caught someone particular._

_Her eyes were hidden beneath that sunglass. But he knew she was beautiful. Just her smile, he knew he fell in love. And he wanted to meet her. Soon._

_End of Flashback_

'_But, I got her after 4 years. And just right then, I'm gonna lose her. Damn it!'_ Randy thought as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Randy." She smiled at him, making him regret all the shortcomings he had done.

_**I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know **_

Your eyes were covered in sunglasses  
When they first met mine  
I sat there and stared at you  
You didn't seem to mind  
The awkward ways we meet

First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know

I never cared how i dressed before  
But I cared that night  
Anticipation ran through my bones  
And my clothes never fit right  
I can't wait 'til we meet again

First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know

Framed pictures start to be put on the walls  
Constant visits while im out on the road  
Its hard to leave sometimes  
But you know where i lay my head at night

First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know

…………………………

veracruzortongal - at last! i've updated! wahahaha! well... yah don't need to chase me on EDSA anymore... i'm too good for yah! w0oh0o! ahehehe... til here, love! muwackx!

Mean To Differ - haha... it's really sweet that Ashley threw a surprise party... but Randy was meanie to her... almost broke up with Ashley... haha! hope yah love the chapter... sorry for the lack of update... had a writer's block... so, yeah... there's... 1 more chapter to go... ending... haiii... kk! love yah!

Ok! People of the world! Hi! And there's chapter 34. So, there's I think 2 or 1 more chapter to go and this story will be ending! So, yeah! Keep your reviews coming! I really love you all. By the way, the songs aren't from me. You've seen the bands' name there. The first song, 'A Promise' is Chicosci's words and arrangement. And same for 'Insane' and 'Sanctuary'… it was all Calla Lily's words and arrangement as well. The last song was 'I Don't Wanna Know' by New Found Glory! Just had them 'cause they fit with the chapter. So, until here, you guys! I love you all! Reviews are so much welcome! And please, support my other story! Please, please, please! 'Kay, 'kay? Love ya'll! Muwackx… xoxo Mitch


	35. Embrace The Rest Of Me

Before I Let You Go I Want To Say I Love You

RandyOrtonAshleyMassaro

Summary: It's the ultimate expression of Love – to wear matching rings with your significant other, showing the world that you are a couple. R&R! Thanks!

High school student, Ashley Massaro, also wears one through she is single. When she accidentally switches rings with popular and handsome person in school, Randy Orton, they discovered that their rings pair up! Then, by that, they became harsh to each other. And there was this time when they got to the point that they do hate each other. Are Ashley and Randy the worst of enemies or they are actually soul mates?

**A/N: I don't own the wrestlers! I own my OCs… that's all! Thanks! **

……………………………………………

Chapter 35. Embrace The Rest Of Me

Ashley was walking alone. She was in a park. The past month had been so great to her and to Randy. Maybe, he was just making the out of it. Who would want to be away to his beloved one?

Someone held her waist and spun her around. She squealed in joy as they both laughed with it. He put her down and gently pulled her into a kiss. She pulled him a tight embrace, feeling him returning it. She looked to him, smiling. He smiled back. Both his blue eyes were gleaming.

"I love you." She spoke.

Suddenly, Randy felt his heart crashed into million pieces. He smiled weakly and kissed her forehead before saying, "I love you too. _With all my heart_."

"Hey," she broke the hug and lacing her fingers with his, "what's up with you being so sad lately?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me, babe. I'm fine." He lied. He knew he lied.

"Okay." She just nodded, sitting on the swing.

"Want me to push you?" He asked her.

"No, it's okay." She just smiled, looking up at the blue sky above them.

So, he sat on the other swing as well. They started talking about anything. Being with him was the happiest experience Ashley had in her entire life. And she would be broken if he would go. That's the thing she didn't know.

…………………………………

"Hey, man." John sat beside his best friend in a bench.

"Man," he shook his head, "I can't just break her heart."

John sighed, putting a hand on his friend. "We all know that. I'm hurt too, ya know. I don't want seeing Ashley crying. But, man, you got to do it."

"Why? I mean you're her friend. Why are you pushing me?" Randy looked at him.

"I don't want to see Ashley more hurt, man. If that's the case, I can kill you. Just right now."

"John, it hurts a lot."

"I know."

…………………………………

"Hello?" Ashley answered the phone in her room.

"Hey there, babe." A sad voice said.

"Randy! Hey, what's up?" Ashley said sounding worried.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Sure, babe."

"I'll pick you up at 6. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes it is."

"So it's a date?" He said pretending to tease her.

"Of course it is!"

"Okay. Just called up to tell you that."

"Oh and Randy,"

"What is it?"

"Is anything wrong? I mean. You sound a little sad today." She said wanting to know what's on his mind.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm just tired. It's nothing." He assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Dead sure. Gotta go. I love you."

"Love you too!" with that they both hanged up.

'_Nothing huh? **Breaking your heart** is **nothing**…'_ Randy thought pacing his room. _'It's too damn much to be nothing… Oh god how I love you, Ashley…'_

……………………………………

"John!" Ashley greeted him as they saw each other in the park.

"Hey, best." John smiled at her.

Ashley pulled him in an embrace. John returned it. But deep inside, John was also broke. _'I can't take seeing you cry, Ashley. I did love you. I fell for you. But, I knew it wasn't right. And I know that Trish is the one for me and also, Randy is for you. I love you. I just can't help you right now.'_ A tear fell down on his cheek. Ashley just felt it so she broke the hug.

"What's up with you, Cena?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing. It's just that… Trish and I will be stuck here and study college. You'll be out there in New York. I don't know how to handle you without me." He wiped out the tears and just smiled.

"Aaawww… we still can see each other at weekends or at holidays." She told him.

"Just don't ever forget, 'kay?" John kept smiling.

"I would never!" She exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

He laughed. "Want to go to DQ? Trish is waiting for me." He offered.

"Sure." She smiled. "But it's your treat!" She added.

"It is." He nodded.

Ashley jumped in joy but quickly frowned when she remembered someone.

"Have you seen Randy?"

John looked at her. "No. Maybe he's busy in his house or something."

"He hasn't called since last night." She simply looked down on her lap.

"C'mon… maybe he's just 'round there. Don't worry… I'll call him, 'kay?" He just assured her.

"Thanks, Johnny boy." She smiled widely to her.

………………………………………………………………

Ashley went back to her house that afternoon. When she walked to the porch, she saw a bouquet of flowers. She smiled widely and picked it up. She found a card right then. She pulled it out and read it.

_Baby,_

_Be dressed later so I could pick you up by 6, 'kay? I'm sorry I haven't called. I'm just pretty busy 'round here in the house. I'm helping dad with something. Hope you understand. Love you always. Take care. Love you!_

_Randy_

She smiled after seeing that. She went in her house, seeing her mother and Erik, he mother's lover. Hey! Alicia was only 36. Yes, she got pregnant in an early age. But, she still fought life with it.

Ashley walked up to her mom and kissed her cheek. She just smiled to Erik and waved.

"You seem to be happy, honey." Alicia smiled at her.

"Just got a date." She giggled.

"With Randy?" Erik asked.

"Yeah. And, I'm pretty excited." She grinned.

"I'm glad he's serious to you." Erik nodded.

"Why?" Ashley simply looked at her.

"If he's not," Carl suddenly came in, holding a baseball bat. "And haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Ashley looked at the 3 of them.

Alicia breathed. "Are you okay with Erik?"

"I am! He's a good man really. And remember what I told you? I'll support you in everything!" She nodded.

"Good." Alicia nodded as well.

"Just spill it out, mom." Carl told her.

"Erik and I are engaged." Their mom said.

Ashley's jaw dropped. Then, the 3 looked at her, waiting for more reaction.

Suddenly, she squealed. And she jumped to her mom.

"Holy shit, mom! You're getting married! I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed as she hugged Alicia.

Carl and Erik simply sighed in relief.

"I can't wait! So, this moment on, I'm going to call you my dad." She winked at Erik. "But, just be sure you don't have any children… I might kill them." She grinned.

"I don't have any…" Erik assured her.

"Cool." She nodded and looked at her watch, saying "4:30". "I need to go. I'll get ready for my date." She smiled. Then, she got in front of her brother. "Don't worry… if Randy breaks up with me… I'll accept it. So, you better put that bat down." She assured him.

"Just don't want seeing you cry, little sis." He smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I will… but anytime soon, it'll heal." She said and with that, she left.

………………………………………

Someone knocked on the door, making Ashley ran down there. She breathed and opened it, seeing Randy. She smiled widely, hopping to him. She pulled him to a kiss and broke it with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I missed you." She pouted.

"Sorry." He batted his eyelashes.

"Stop that!" She playfully smacked his arm.

"You ready?" He asked, putting her down.

"I'll just go and get my bag. 'Kay?" She said and ran to her room.

Randy simply waited until her brother came.

"I know that anytime soon, it can be tonight… you'll break up with my sister. And, you're going to hurt her so bad. She doesn't want me to beat you up. So, do whatever you want. She'll let you go. She loves you always. But, I love my sister. If I could just kill you… I did it a long time ago." He told him but quickly left.

Ashley came back to Randy and closing the door behind her. "He threatened you, didn't he?" She asked him.

"Nah. It's fine with me." He told her, giving a peck.

………………………………………………………

Randy drove them to a cliff. And, it was just beautiful. Ashley moved to the edge, seeing the view of West Newbury. But, it just wasn't the thing she loved about the date. There sat on the ground were red and black pillows. Then, red chiffon was hanging from the triangle-shaped roof like thing. Inside was their food. Randy led her and she sat down on those comfy pillows.

"This is… wow." Ashley looked at him.

"This is what I've been doing all day long that kept me busy." Randy smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled back, giving him a peck.

"Let's eat?" He offered some Japanese foods to her.

"Thanks." She grinned. "What's up with all of this though?" She looked at him as he ate.

"Nothing. Just want this time special. Also, you're leaving in few weeks." He shrugged.

She smirked, "that's not until August."

"Still, you'll leave." He sighed.

"Cheer up! Don't want to see ya all sad tonight." She smiled at him, caressing his face.

…………………………………………………

After they ate, they just hung out for a while. Then, Randy gave her paper bag. She took it nicely, smiling at him.

"What's up with this?" She asked.

"Just open it." Randy smirked.

So, she did. She saw a bear. She laughed at it. She pulled it up and saw that it was a hand-made teddy bear.

"You did this?" She looked at him.

"You didn't like it?" He pouted.

"Of course, I do!" she exclaimed.

Randy just smiled.

"And you know what?" She started, making Randy looked to her.

"What?"

"This is the 27th bear you gave me. And it just happens that 27 is out monthsary date."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"You sure you like it?"

"I love it, Randy. It's beautiful even though it's not that perfect."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to be. All of the things in this world aren't perfect. And so are we."

"C'mon. Let's get out of this place."

"But…"

"Someone will be fixing the stuff here. Don't worry."

"Okay…" She just nodded.

……………………………………

Ashley laughed when she saw that Randy drove them to the park. It was the park where they had their ice creams and just everything. It was the most memorable park ever. _'It will be._' Randy thought, looking at her who was smiling. _'This'll be the last time I'll see you smile. But, no… I still have your pictures. But, it could never be enough.'_ He sighed.

"What are we doing here?" Ashley asked when they hopped out.

"Why? Aren't you comfortable with this place?" He asked.

"Of course, I am. This is the best place ever." She replied and started walking.

When they reached a certain place, naming the playground, Randy grabbed her hand gently. She turned around still holding the bear he gave her earlier.

"Yep?" She looked at him.

"We need to talk." He breathed out.

Ashley froze as he spoke those four words. She just nodded, gesturing him to continue.

"I'll get straight to the point, Ash." He started, moving closer to her. "I know that… I'm the one who wanted you for four years. And I know that I promised myself that if I already got you, I would never let you go. But things had changed." Tears were surrounding his eyes as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I… need… to- to… go." He stammered as tears fell on his cheek.

"Need to go where?" Ashley asked, thinking if he already needed to go home.

"I… I don't want… to do this… but… my dad's… forcing me to do something." He whispered.

"Forcing to do what?" She asked again.

"My dad wants me to pursue the wrestling career they'd started." He explained.

"And so?" She looked at him.

"Ashley! Take this seriously! Don't fake this like you're not hurt!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I will go! I will leave you all! And that means that this relationship… is… going to… be over…"

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Do you think that these tears are fake?"

"No… it's not that. I mean… what do you mean that this relationship would be over?"

"I'll leave… I'll not be with you anymore. I will go to somewhere else. I'm simply breaking up with you."

With hearing that 'breaking' word, Ashley felt herself shattered into million pieces.

"Since when did you know that this time would come?" She asked, not looking up with him.

"A long time ago." He replied.

"Then, why did you have the effort to make this relationship? Why did you make me fall in love with you if you knew that anytime soon you'll leave and break this fuckin' heart again?" Ashley snapped.

And that was where Randy didn't reply. He knew that she was right. And he just regretted it.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing that he could say that time.

"But you know what?" She looked up to him, tears flowing down. "I'm very thankful that you came to my life and just for few months… you made me the happiest girl alive." She forced a genuine smile.

"Ashley," he started but was been cut.

"Randy… I'm sorry for all the crap. I'm so sorry if I've been a huge pain in your ass. I'm sorry for all the things I've done that hurt you. Randy, I'm so sorry." She told him, caressing his face with a hand.

"You don't need to be sorry." He said.

"Forgive me."

"You are forgiven." He kissed her forehead.

Then, she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you because you shared with me something that's very special. And that would be your love. Thank you because you've been there for me all this time. Randy, thank you for being a part of my life. Thank you because you've waited for me for four years. Randy, thank you."

"Ashley, you don't know how much you've improved my life. I'm the one who needs to thank you for everything. Ashley, thank you for changing me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for accepting me love. Thanks for making me the most special man in this earth. You don't know how much it breaks me to leave you. But always remember that my presence will always be with you."

She broke the hug. "I guess… this is goodbye."

"It's not. Even if I'm going to leave tomorrow, it's not goodbye."

"I always love you."

"You'll always be my heart."

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you, Ashley. And always remember, if we're really meant to be… we'll end up loving each other even if that will be in another lifetime."

"I'll always remember that." She nodded, smiling.

"Always wear our rings… 'kay?" He told her, wiping her tears away.

She nodded and just looked at the bear. "I'll name this bear now, Randy." She smiled at him.

Randy smiled and for the last time, he pulled her into a kiss.

When he pulled back, her eyes were still closed.

"I will never forget you." He assured her.

She just nodded. Then, she heard his footsteps. He's walking away. And that made her cry harder.

"Randy, wait!" She managed to get it out.

Randy turned back, seeing her crying. Another tear fell from his eyes.

"Before… I… let… you… go," she stammered, "I… wa- want… to… say… I love you." She spoke.

Randy just turned around and didn't go back. He simply left her.

………………………………………

Ashley pushed the glass doors and went in. She started to walk slowly at the Art Exhibit. She was the first person to come in. She started to look at the collection. Mostly was hers. Then, she stared onto something memorable to her. The painting she and Randy made for the first time.

It was a heart in the center. It was hanging from a dried tree. And blood was flowing from it. It's sad and yeah… somewhat morbid. Then, Ashley walked to the back of it, seeing the explanation she did. A poem.

_**Rise My Sweet Angel**_

_**Walls white of burned doves,  
Everything surrounding you, even above  
Cannot be justified... It's all surreal  
But it's not fair, it was never a deal, **_

I wish you were still here  
Without you here, it was my fear,  
Why did you leave me? I need you...  
I need to be complete, must renew

I sit here wondering, thinking, pondering  
what went wrong and why...  
Why you had to leave, without me  
at least take me with you... Take me away...

My life is meaningless without you in my world  
Be apart of my life, my reasoning  
To live on... I can't no longer.  
It's all misery, hate, anger, somber...

My heart is not alright, it's broken in two  
I need your strength, happiness, comfort, just you,  
To make me sane again... But you went away...  
Farther away from me, with every step I take...

I am lost...

After that, She held it, slowly sliding down her hands. And she just didn't know… but Randy was doing the same. It was only the canvass that was making them apart from each other. Then, when she sat down and cried, he did the same.

"I love you…" They spoke. "And, goodbye."

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, people! This story is done! It maybe somewhat not really the ending… but it is. I really cried about this and still heart-broken. I love this story and this is one of the best I've written… for me!**

**For all those who reviewed, thank you so much! I really love you all! You don't know how much it meant. I love you all, guys! And, just keep reviewing if you want a sequel to this one! Okay? To all those I've been friend because of this story, you'll always be in my heart! Especially that person named 'Carissa Cruz'! I love ya, gurl! Muwackz! **

**Again, thank you!**

**Xoxo,**

**Mitch**

**PS – read my other stories, please! Thanks! R&R! muwackx!**


End file.
